Final Chapter
by Kamagua
Summary: One man controls the power of an old, dark text. Another...he controls the fate of thousands. Both, a part of the lost book, both a part of the pages, both a part...of the Final Chapter.
1. Introduction

Filling my soul, the hate for that item is limitless. Every minute of my bleak existence, I can feel its grip, yet it is not I who carries it. No, it rests in the hand of my companion, draining his person while feeding his strength. It is the nightmare to my dreams…

For years, I just dreamed of being the grandest Marshall, controlling armies vast and numerous. The masses would flock to my rally, turning peasants into natural soldiers! Such a grand scheme that I have planned for myself. But such a fool I am. I should have known that day was something ominous; that day so many years ago. That day before the death of Medivh, before the destruction of Dalaran, before the banishment of the Deceiver, that day upon the mountains. Yet I was greedy...

I am a fool!

I should have ignored his plan, I should have listened to the my self-concocted story! But I was a fool. Selfishly, all I desired at that was moment was for the lost, all I desired was for the destroyed, all I desired was my honor. Oh, how I yearned for it, and how we earned it. I remember the fights, I remember the monsters!

Marvelous fights, fights that shall echo across the cosmos for eons! Servants of the Gods fell. The Gods themselves reeled upon the blade of our might! Demons bowed to our seeming immortality, while Lieutenants of a Titan failed. Yes, such marvelous feats of valor.

But now…

Feeding ceaselessly, the item searches the realms of living and dead to find the power it desires. The invincible made vulnerable, the potent made feeble, the sane drove to madness. It draws the good to evil, from following the light to damning those who do. It is the text of nightmares.

Yes, I, Voat Brighton, am haunted by this object.

Yet, another is entranced by it; one man is entranced by it. This same man drew me to the promise upon the marshes of the wetlands. This same person I follow loyally and obediently. This same person is who leads many and controls the powerful. This same man I have known for years, yet apparently knew little.

This is my friend. This is my comrade. This is Dalaray. And in his hands rests the book that screams chapters of horrors, fills my mind with horrible visions. In his hands rests the lost text of the grand wizard Medivh.

All of this saddening, for all of my dreaming to command the vast armies of power, all of my dreaming to control the populace, was lost; I am now the commanded and the herded. I am simply a pawn amongst the book. I am an insect upon a page.

I am simply a part of the mighty Final Chapter.

* * *

_**Please, feel free to review any part, or all. I am still editing and checking for errors --for at least the fifth time-- and any insight about the story would be appreciated, as well as extremely helpful: Mainly because I have an idea for a sequal ready, and I am wanting to know if anyone would be interested in reading it.**_

_**Note: The lore may not be 100 accurate, so if there are any errors feel free to post those as well -- Tried my best from some readings.**_

_**Thank you, and I hope you enjoy reading my story.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Omen

Dark Omen

Scuffing the loose gravel patch, my feet send bits of tiny rocks bouncing forward, clacking with the other pebbles that lay ahead. A small white mark is now resting on the tip of my shoe. Peering down, I stare deeply at this newfound addition to my thick, mail exoskeleton. I lift my foot a few inches off the ground, and begin shifting my foot slowly to the right, let it rest for a moment, then sway it back the other direction. Without any thought, my foot continues to rock in this fashion, letting the muscle in my leg tense, relax, tense once more, and then repeat.

It is almost hypnotic, my foot; almost seems like one could do this for an eternity. Everything seems so peaceful, resting here near this sun-bleached path, below the equally as white shoe. One could lose himself in this moment. One could….lose….

A swift force erupts into my right shoulder, surging through my body and spinning my entire being in a counter-clockwise motion. The foot, which my vision had been focused upon, now shifts forward, tearing apart the path of which I had directed my thoughts. As my foot drives through the gravel patch, my left shoulder continues spinning, causing my arm to fly into the air. My fingers stretch out, in attempts to grab something, but of course, this is as futile as trying to find peace in an old, dusty path.

Spinning, the ground wins the fight, and with a loud, and rather painful, thud, everything comes to rest. Peering up, I watch as a small cloud of dust slowly glides from the recent discovery of gravity. To the left of my body, stands my friend, resting his hands on his knees as he laughs uncontrollably. After a second he stops, and it is then I begin to move.

Quickly, I pull my upper body forward, and let my hands rest on my thighs. After a second I begin to stand, and as I do, I throw a glare over to my buddy. Standing there, his brown hair clings heavily to his face and neck. His dark blue eyes focus upon mine in hopes to draw anger from my current disposition. Crinkling slightly, his dark, tanned skin shifts menacingly as it forms the smirk upon his face.

Where I sit I cannot help but frown as I watch his rather unusual excitement from my misfortune. "You know, there are better ways to greet someone."

At this point, he has stopped laughing, and is now watching me struggling to stand. "Of course there are, but," he reaches his hand out, "what is the fun in just saying hello?"

Reluctantly I grab a hold of his outstretched hand, and in a second, I am back to my feet. Again, I swat some dust off of my chest, and while I do, my friend swats my backs a few times. "Man, Voat, how did you get so dirty?"

I spin to give him a smack to his head, but he anticipates this and jumps back in a spurt of laughter. Pointing at him, I shake my hand angrily. "One day, Dalaray, one day I will get you."

Smirking, he begins moving to the gravel path, but stops when he places his right foot on it. "That day may not be for a long time, my friend."

Moving forward he places his other foot on the slightly risen path. His words bring a set of questions into my head, but one only manages to slip past my lips. "Wait, Dalaray that does…wait…why did you ask me to come here my friend?"

With a spinning motion of his hand, he beckons for me to follow. Of course, I take heed of this movement, and come to his left side as we begin to walk. For a second there is only silence, but then, after rustling with his robes he begins to speak. "Voat, after years of training, they think the time has come."

"Are you serious? They finally feel you are ready to become an apprentice?"

A slight frown flickers and fades from his face. "That is exactly what I said."

"About time, if you ask me. Those Mages really seem to like to make you stir while they make you wait to enter the waiting line to wait to become a Mage."

He lets out a weak laugh. "Yes, that they do. Sadly, not all the Wizards there feel I am ready. I am almost four years older than the others, but yet, they do not feel I am truly ready!" Taking a breath, he lets the anger in his eyes subside before continuing. "They say I may not even be suited to be a mage. Can you believe that?!"

Again, a hint of rage fills his eyes, but this time, it can be seen through the muscles on his face and neck. "Dalaray, you need to calm down. I am guessing its due to these spurts of rage that keep the Kirin Tor from believing you can handle the wizard magic. It may make them think you…"

He raises his hand to stop me. "Don't say it."

Uncontrollably my tongue lashes at him. "You know what happens! The rage feeds you to darkness, and in turn, you become that of which only the blasted orcs know…"

"I know exactly what happens. I am not going to warp any of the magic they plan to teach me. There will be no lock spells that spill from me. No matter what those daft old men think."

Sighing, I glance down. "Dalaray, you cannot talk about those men as such. They are the protectors of this land." Lifting my head, I gaze back at him, "Yes, they may be stubborn, but they are guiding your path."

Flinching in his spot, he shakes a bit at this comment. "I guess you can say guiding; seems more like controlling if you ask me."

I cannot help myself, and a bit of laughter escapes my lips.

Glaring upon me, his tongue bites as hard as his vision. "What is so funny about that?"

"Ah, nothing. I was just thinking that is the same way with my father. Except, I am just a soldier, while you get to learn all sorts of spells. As for me? Well, I get the pleasure of wearing heavy plate, and occasionally casting my sword into someone's face. "

He tries to keep himself strong, but a smile cracks the solid look. "Voat, you definitely know how to calm a mood. That or your life is comical enough to make any mood seem funny."

I don't say anything, but instead, I raise my right arm, and give his left shoulder a slight shove. He stumbles a bit before stopping. At first he gives me the common look of revenge, but he then stops. Spinning his head to the sides, he seems to be checking the scenery, and after a second, he laughs.

"I see we lost ourselves in another wonderful conversation," he makes a motion with his head to the hill top that rests before us, "We already finished our little circle path here."

Quickly he turns and makes a dash to the hill. Normally, at this point, I would follow in quick pursuit, but this time, I just travel in slow jog. By the time I make it to the hill, he is already scanning what is before him and is catching his breath.

"Didn't feel like being crushed again, eh?" Before I have time to respond to his remark, he turns back to the field before him and he lets out a short sigh. "I figure you are right. I mean, look, Dalaran is a standing sign of humanity's strength, and their control over magic. It will last forever! And I will be a part of it!"

His face almost seems to glow from his new found pride. "Not only that, but I will have a friend that is also coming to join me under the same master. Down in….eh…well, I cannot remember the name of the place, sadly."

I laugh. "I am pretty sure that is not a good start to the whole responsibility of being a mage."

"Hey, at least I know the master's name. Come on, give me some credit."

Again, I laugh. "Oh, really, what is it then?

Folding his arms he attempts to mock me. "I don't know. Maybe I won't tell you."

Fingers glide across my face as I attempt to disengage him from his foolishness. "What, is this some sort of a game? Its not like I know, and I'm just trying to trick it out of you. If it was that easy to find stuff out from this place, it wouldn't be so…grand."

A line stretches from his lips creating a familiar look. "Ha, yeah, you are right…" Pausing for a moment, he looks around as he tries to remember something.

Following his movements it doesn't take long for me to discover his lack of…confidence. "Don't tell me you forgot his…"

A loud chuckle bursts from his mouth. "Ah, I had you going! His name is…" He pauses again, as if the name bounces back and forth inside his head, as if the name refuses to roll from his tongue, as if…forbid. Suddenly, he snorts and turns to me. Before he speaks, however, my eyes cannot help but wander upwards.

Rustling amongst the trees a small flock of birds take to the air. Following them, I notice as they move quickly towards the large city, drawing my vision to the horizon. There, at the end of the world, storm clouds can be seen, rolling in gently. Crashing amongst the grayed mounds, sparks of white dance playfully, yet fiercely. Suddenly, a cooling sensation tingles the smooth skin upon my face; wind's fingers flicking the surface perfectly, drawing my attention back to the forest, back to the path we walked upon. Leaves roll from the bases of the mighty trees, covering the path slightly as they gather there. It is as if they are telling me something...

Then, inside, a strange burning feeling flashes in my stomach. Churning, the muscle turns and rolls as if trying to tell me something.

Interrupting my wanderings, the being to my side booms louder than all around; he truly does wish to tell me something. He utters one word, one word I will never forget. One word that, for some reason, embeds itself into my brain as a tick to skin.

"Medivh."


	3. Chapter 2: Memories

Memories

Mush.

Slop.

Grime.

All of this…describing this terrible food, or possibly, I was just trying to give some light to this decrepit land. Water pours from the broken faucet that rests in the sky, while the green blanket surrounding us gathers tiny ponds, soaked layers, and low morale. For years, I wondered why they called this place the Wetlands. No, it cannot possibly be a land of constant rain and flooded fields. Oh, how could anyone forget the dozen crocolisks that constantly try to pull a soldier or two into the foggy banks every blasted day?

Fool.

Sometimes…sometimes my own ignorance is unbearable. Of course this place was going to be wet, but I obviously figured that it was more of a figure of speech. I mean we already have the swamp of sorrows, and I even like that twisted jungle better than this place; at least I can spear a murloc or two on my breaks.

But no. Here we are. Eating slop, for what can only seem to be the millionth day in a row, while we wait for the orders. But that is not worth going on about. Though, this food below me is.

Regretfully, I scoop my bent spoon deep into the gray mound. For a brief second, the silver object almost seems to blend in with its new environment before it is slowly jerked upwards.

My eyes watch carefully as mushy parts of spoon fall back into the rancid pit below. I rock it gently between my fingers, letting my mind cope with the fact that I am actually going to eat this. Sadly, I let the spoon fly, open my mouth, and take this food like a shot of Dwarfen rum – which almost tastes exactly like this, but at least the rum's aftermath is pleasing.

Again, I send my spoon down, let it splash—if you can call that splashing -- and then and get ready for another surge of flavor. Fortunately for me, the other room in the hut cracks open. The hinges scream as they work to shove the large wooden blocker from the frame. Metal rattles as the other occupant of the house moves out, in his new found outfit.

Quickly, I rise from my chair and rest the slop back into its pit before I throw my hands into the air. "My boy! Ah, the armor fits your perfectly!"

Tristan grabs the left shoulder guard, shakes it around a bit, and then looks towards me. "I don't know, Captain, this just…

"Tristan," I shove my chair back, and make my way to him, "You do not have to call me Captain. Father works just fine."

When I reach him, I look over his suit, and just slightly, adjust his shoulders for him. I take a step back for another look. A handsome man indeed. He stands almost as tall as his father, roughly six foot even. Weaving perfectly upon his scalp the brown and blonde strands mesh flawlessly. Green eyes match those of his fathers; however his have yet to be dulled by the taint found in life. From here, I notice the light stubble on his face that he, for some reason, wants. Truly a handsome man. "Well I'll be. You look as good as your father did when he first put his gear on."

"Please, father, there is just no way I could match your look." He rotates in his spot to get a look in the mirror hung on the wall. "I look twice as good. I know, I have seen the pictures."

At first, I just gaze him, but then smiles stretch across our faces and we burst into laughter. "Ahha, that was good. Very good."

"Good? That was great."

"Whoa, do not start getting ahead of yourself here, my boy. It was good." I throw him a smile. "It definitely does suit you very nicely. Thankfully, I must say, for I was assuming you were going to get one too big or one too small, like the rest of the boys here."

He frowns. "Well, I am the Captain's son. I do not believe that hurts any."

"Yes, yes, that could be true…"

"Yes, father, it could be…" He stops and his eyes navigate to the floor, after his rain of sarcasm or possibly rather depression.

"What is it?"

It takes a second before he responds. "Oh…nothing."

I try to get him to alter his vision, but he continues to look down. "Come on, now, a father knows when his boy has something on his mind."

Another moment of silence follows; it is then he looks back up. "It just has been bugging me for a bit…well…you know," he rattles his shield and adjusts his sword, "are we ever going to get to march home?"

Everything dims; it is almost as if the present seems far away. So very…far…away.

Home. It has been so long since I even heard that word.

Almost seems like an eternity since I even thought of such a place, yet, the time was not so long ago. The last time I called any place home, was back in Stormwind. Such a grand city, it was. Its towers reached towards the skies, while the finest Dwarfen architects created the streets to perfection. Merchants roamed the alleys, in search of not just customers, but ways to show their wealth. I even remember my house, resting near the small moat that separated the two walls.

It was a small hut, but my wife always enjoyed simplicity, and being near the oddly clean moat – most of us just called it the lake – allowed her to take care of our garden. That garden was the envy of the entire city, filled with the finest vegetables you could find. Our garden represented not only our prosperity, but also that of the city's.

Ah yes, the city almost made Lordaeron seem like wasteland. It is a shame that Stormwind was the city to suffer. It is a shame that it was the one that had to burn. It is a shame I had to live there. It is a shame that…

We knew they were coming. The guards had even begun to move people out of town, taking the route to the ships due to the flood of the orcs north. Nasty creatures those orcs are. They did not head north to avoid the city, no, the vile creatures simply wanted to block any escape through the mountains. They needed to make ready for the invasion of the town and the extinction of its populace.

Occasionally, however, a small squad of the green beasts would launch attacks at the gates, using whatever means necessary. We had sentries sent to the outer walls to sound alarms to these said squads.

It had been my day to guard the perimeter and make sure to report any activity. The morning was calm, but their armies were nearing, and they were readying their attacks.

It was noon when I caught sight of a larger than usual caravan. Normally, they send in a few sappers to throw themselves at the gates, but this time….

The rock smashed the western side of the wall, tearing a small chunk from the structure itself, creating a cloud that rained thick, white drops that sprinkled the grass below. Our cannon returned fire at the caravan, but missed short, tearing apart the soil. Another rock sent soaring, but this one was aimed too high and too wide.

This large rock almost seemed to slow as it flew through the air; I could almost recall the jagged points rotating as it tumbled on. For what now seems like an eternity, the heart piercer moved on, before it finally tore through the back part of the inner side of the wall, taking with it a chunk of the wall that must of been double that of the invading party's. It took a few seconds for the section of the wall to crumble, but I knew where it was headed.

I told her to leave.

I told her to go with the first few evacuating parties, but she was stubborn, almost more stubborn than I am. She just kept telling me…telling me that as long as her men stayed to defend their home that is where she would be.

She even gave all the aid she could, which, at that given time, was like the rest of the populace…nothing. She gave all the food that she could from that garden. She gave even the rare blueleaf tubers—which she somehow managed to grow in the shade of the larger plants – to be used by whomever or for whatever. She even gave a weak smile when I gave her boy a wooden shield, some flimsy leather armor, and sent him to the inner wall to wait to become a man when the enemies arrived. She gave everything…

I knew where the barrier that once protected was heading. From my position, it was not visible, but I could perfectly hear it. Crashing, breaking, rock gnawing wood, earth tearing; all are now sounds that symbolize pain, pain that crushes one's body and grows from illusion to reality. Always, that said pain seems to materialize into a physical form, and when it does, sweaty palms, jerking muscles, and thoughts of denial are quickly all you know, but those do not last either...

Rage fills the void, taking what you are, and turning it into what you hate.

I remember glaring into that caravan and seeing distant orcs. Quickly, the orcs became larger, and their stench grew. My arms seemed heavy, but the soldiers behind me were not going to stop me. They were not going to hold me back.

I remember closing in.

I remember their laughter, their triumph from the pain they knew they caused.

I remember those smiles.

I even remember removing them.

"Father?"

A distant voice fills my head.

"Father? Father are you ok?"

Suddenly, my head clears, and once again, my sight returns. Standing before me, is a trembling man. Fists clenched to face unseen enemies, and fend away haunting ghosts. The muscles on his flesh bulge wildly, revealing the true anger found within. Rage floats from the dull green eyes, and his short, brown and gray hair almost seems to stand at attention in preperation for an attack. The scars on his face reveal fortune of the past, while screaming the triumphs of fury.

"Please, father, say something?"

My head slowly turns to face my boy. There, he stands, a concerned look spread across his face and a firm hand on my shoulder. As I look back at him, I can feel my body relax, and the tense, curled balls of vengeance extending from my forearms calm.

"I am sorry, Tristan, it…

His hand grips my shoulder. "No, father, I am sorry. I know better than to…"

A rattling stirs from the door, followed by a deep voice. "Captain, sir, permission to enter?"

I turn my head to the side, trying to ignore the recent events. "Yes, permission granted."

The door rushes open, and a figured covered in thousands of tiny metal rings emerges through the frame. He quickly greets me with the standard formalities, which I weakly return with my own exchange. For a second he fidgets in his armor before straightening himself.

"Captain, the Colonel wishes to have a word with you."

I give the soldier a weak nod. "Thank you, private, I will head over to his hut immediately." Not moving the young man just stands strangely by the entrance way. Lifting my hand I flick my fingers at him gently, "You are dismissed."

The soldier gives me a nod, fidgets again, and then heads out of the room in a flash, slamming the wooden blocker behind him. Normally, this sort of behavior would have bothered me, but over the weeks, I have grown accustomed to it. All that matters now is that I get suited and head to the Colonel.

Hurriedly I turn and head over to the room Tristan had entered from, but before I get to the door, I stop and turn my head to the boy. "My boy, you can take that off if you wish."

"No, father, I think I will keep it on. It may be heavy, but at least it keeps the bugs away."

I laugh, and then pull the door open. A weak smile covers my face as a rather humorous thought fills my head. "It can also be used to stop your stomach from exploding after you finish your bowl of mush."

Laughing, he pulls the chair from the table and takes a seat. At that, I close the door behind me, and head over to the left wall. There hangs a large metal suit, a large sword, and a shield with large lion's face on it. Without hesitation, I take the objects from the wall. I slide the mail on first, then pull the boots on and begin clasping the plate to my body. For a second, I let the heavy, thick metal rest on my body before placing my pauldrons on. Finally, after I put the shield on my back, I drive the handle of the sword underneath the circular barrier, and glide my helm gently over my head.

Now, I rush out of the small, dark room, rush across the room where my boy continues to stare at his slop, and head out of the hut. Without a word I close the door behind me and let nature awaken any dulled senses. The wind slaps the right side of my head like an angry woman, and whistles just as loud. Beating down, the rain sends gentle rings throughout my helm, and drips down the face mask.

The combined cold from the rain and wind drive me into a hasty march across the muddy soil beneath my feet. Each step creates a loud splashing sound as my heavy boots sink slightly into the mud. Each step also creates a loud sucking sound, as I remove said boots from the mud of which they had sunk into. Each step seems heavier than the last, but each step draws me closer to my destination.

This lone trek of what I imagine is few dozen yards, feels almost as long as the wait we have done. Though, it is not really as bad as it seems. I am just getting worked up over nothing again. This time, the colonel is just going to tell me that we are moving out. There is not going to be any lecturing, or scolding. I mean, there haven't been any outbursts over weeks; there is nothing to scold about.

At that moment, I find myself at the door of a large structure. Slowly, I reach out my hand and grip the doorknob. Resting in my hand, I let the metal controller be. Everything is going to be all right. My chest expands to fill every inch of the suit, and then shrinks, releasing all of its recently gained size out of my mouth.

Carefully, I twist my wrist, and at the same time I give the door a knock with my free hand. Nothing replies. I wait a few more seconds and get ready to give another knock, but I am stopped by an unseen voice.

"Captain, I see you made it here quickly."

The muscles in my neck tense ever so slightly. "Ah, yes sir, I came as fast as possible."

Brief moment of silence follows before a loud burst of sound. "Well, why don't you come in out of that rain, Captain, it must be cold."

"Yes, sir."

With a quick thrust, the door swings open, and I regretfully drag my body into the room. My eyes sweep side to side, as I close the door behind me. Papers hang from the walls, and cover the many tables that fill the room. At the back wall, the young Colonel sits, shuffling what must be a dozen brown documents. His head navigates downward, letting the medium length, brown hair flow towards the wooden object. I have never seen the Colonel without his hat, so, for the first time my eyes notice a few strands of what can only be described as the most beautiful color of gold; I am not sure if stress brought those lines to be, or if the gods blessed him with a taste of greatness. Just barely I can make out his gray eyes below his hair. Those eyes...when focused, match that of his overwhelming height -- about half a foot taller than myself.

From the corner of my eye, I notice a large figure resting at the far end of the table where the Colonel is.

A thick, brown robe hides the bulk of the unknown figure's body, but his head is clearly visible. Its hair is a greenish color, slightly darker than his skin, and is drawn back into a long ponytail that leads down the center of his back. Stretching from his face are what should be two large tusks, but for unknown reasons, only one remains now. His large eyes are squinting down at a large purplish sphere resting in his hand, and from this distance, he doesn't appear to be blinking.

Catching a hold of my sight the large hand of the Colonel shifts to the robed figure. "Ah, Captain, you have met my friend Tok'fon, before, correct?"

To be honest, I truly have no idea, but I am not in the mood for more useless greetings. "Yes sir."

"Very good, then there is no need to disturb him with our formalities then." He waves at the chair on the opposite side of the table. "Take a seat, Captain."

Quickly, I make my way across the room and slowly take a rest in the large wooden, and very sturdy, chair. The Colonel shifts the papers in front of him before looking back up to me.

"Very nice, Captain, very nice." He leans back and his chair and rests his hands on his stomach, "It seems that there have not been any incidents for quite some time now, very impressive."

I nod. "Yes, sir, it has been hard, but I am trying."

"Indeed, but I would say you are doing far more than trying." His body moves forward and he waves one of his hands in the air. "Well, enough of that before we start jinxing anything," his gaze drifts over to the troll in the chair and then back to me, "speaking of such ideas, our troll friend here has been examining the signs over and over and he has…"

Swiftly, the troll raises his free hand and lowers it. "Enough, mon, dese signs be right, mon. Da time be now, yadda, yadda, da greenskins be weak, time fo'da pinkies to take'em dawn."

The Colonel chuckles a bit. "Thank you, Tok, thank you." Again, his vision focuses on me. "Captain, you heard the troll…"

My heart almost skips a beat, and I can feel my blood rushing through my veins. "Do you really mean…I am terribly sorry, Colonel, I did not mea…you know what I am…"

A burst of laughter erupts from his mouth. "It is completely understandable, we have been here far too long. I too am quite anxious as well."

Excitement fuels my emotions, and soon, I feel my feet twitching, my hands swaying back and forth…wait. This cannot be right. This just doesn't make sense. "Colonel, permission to speak."

"Yes, Captain?"

Thoughts roam my head, so it takes a second to gather them into one question. "Well, sir, are you informing the other officers of this?"

His eyes narrow, closing in upon me. "That all depends?" Those brown orbs dance upon me; drilling my thoughts into answers they didn't mean nor want to give.

"What do you mean sir?"

He leans further forward in his chair. "Is that really the question you are wanting to ask?"

As usual, this young boy has impressed me. I have served under my fair share of officers, but none like this. He seems to be able to read whomever he is speaking to with ease. That ability is remarkable when it comes to battlefield. It is just outstand…

"Captain?"

My mind comes back to reality. "Ah, sorry sir. Well…back to your question. I would have to say yes," I nervously shift in the seat, "are you planning to tell every officer individually? Because, normally, you have told the entire contingent as once or at least all of the officers…"

Out of the corner of my eye I notice his hand in the air, as to silence me. "Captain, the answer to your question is, no. I have told you for a special reason." His eyes glance down then up. "Captain, we will be loading the troops on to ships, and we will be heading to Stranglethorn. There, we will march to the dark portal and end this war once and for all."

He pauses for a second. "However, in order for this to work, we need a man of fine standing, skill, and frankly, some damned experience, and Nalan, if you don't mind me saying, you are one of the most skilled and experienced troops we have. You may be unstable, but even that can be used to its advantages."

His eyes shift down, over to the troll then back to me. It is then I sense that he isn't telling me something. A flow of hesitation ripples from his eyes.

"Sir, I appreciate you offering me this, but what about my boy? I cannot leave him to another…" Not a muscle moves on the young boy. I have caught at least the source to what he has been hiding.

"Captain, that was the second part to this. You see, Tok has seen a strong power in him, not seen since Uther himself…"

"Sir, what are you saying?

The troll interrupts. "Mon, da boy done be powerful in da holy voodoo magic."

I can feel my blood begin to boil. At first I plan to vent my rage on the Colonel, but the troll is the one to feel the tip of the sword that is my fury. "I do not need to hear this from you, you…" Quickly, I stop and turn to the Colonel. "I am almost concerned on why a troll is advising us here, Colonel. Does the rest of the army know that an enemy is aiding us in assaults?"

The smile on his face quickly vanishes and his tone changes harshly. "Tok'fon is a forest troll from the tribes north of here. He left them due to their recent unheard of activities. He possesses remarkable powers to see in and out of the nether, and if he is willing to share his talents with me, then I am more than willing to not only hear them but to consider them in my calculations. Also, he is far more trusting than most men, so do not assume he…"

His eyes close, and a deep sigh follows. "And no, you are the only person that knows of his existence. Which I am hoping will stay that way," his eyes tear through me; they search every inch of my being for answers and questions, "But this is not the topic at hand…what is important is what I am about to ask you."

Cracking fills the air as his fingers drum across the tabletop. Carefully, he pulls a small letter from the stack of documents and unfolds it. His eyes skim the page and he begins to read.

"Yadda Yadda Yadda, I hear request that Tristan Dounlin, son of Nalan Dounlin, be blah blah, that he be trained in the arts of the holy powers, in the fields of the Light warriors and in the Light itself. I, Uther the Lightbringer, ask that said boy be placed in the care of myself or one of my Officers immediately."

Air rushes in and out of my mouth. The muscles on my neck strangle me, and water fills every inch of my vision. I cannot think. My mind…it cannot even wander. It is impossible. How can something that came from me be of the light? "Colonel, if I can beg your pardon, but how can that be?"

He smiles. "You know it as well as I. The energy within him is unbelievable. Like I said, Tok feels it in him, to even deny him the…"

Jerking wildly, I cannot control it…but I must! I cannot! "No! You will not…"

Everything feels like a blur, my legs feel light as air and my head feels even lighter. I cannot break now, I cannot. Slowly, I let my muscles relax. Slowly, I calm. Deep breathes, Nalan, deep breathes. This is a good thing. Your boy will not be forced to a lifetime to fighting mindless battles. Your boy will become a soldier of light, healing the weak, destroying the darkness. Yes, this is a great thing.

"I am sorry, Colonel. I just overreacted."

I sigh. "This is a great…fantastic adventure for my son. He will thrilled to hear the news, but I must know, who will he be…what squad…"

A smile spreads across his face. "I know what you are trying to ask, Tristan will be the support to landing party. Do not worry, your boy will be in capable hands."

And at that, my body feels light again. My boy is going to be a paladin, a great paladin.

Suddenly, the sound of a chair screeching, flesh slapping wood, and the rustle of papers.

"Captain, I am going to have to ask you leave."

I look up to find the Colonel glaring out of the window, staring at something that from this spot I cannot see. Shaking I can catch sight of a weakness in him, something strange. Never before have I seen…

"Captain, get out…now!"

His voice has changed to a fierce, rage filled tone. My heart skips a beat at this new attitude, but before I let my mind take off into its little zone, I shove my chair out from under me, and quickly take to my feet. I do not know what is happening behind me, but that does not bother me. All that matters now is to get out of here. Get out of here and get to my boy. Yes, my boy! Focus on the good.

Yes, my boy. My hand wraps the doorknob and without hesitation the door opens and the door slams. Stay calm. It is time to go see your boy.

The Paladin.


	4. Chapter 3: The Promise

The Promise

Darkness.

I swear I saw something…I swear my eyes are not lying to me. A flash of light, sent from the skies above, from the Titan's themselves, fills the darkness that is the void in front of me. Fills the entire void except for the dark figure that it barely illuminates. The dark robes that cover his body hang low, as the water is absorbed by the light material.

His figure is unmoving, standing in the middle of the storm as if the winds, the rain, and the rest situation does not bother him. The flashes continue to light up the surrounding lands, and the figure continues to not move. I would not be concerned, normally, but for some reason I am disturbed by this sight.

Then, I wave my left hand in the air, in attempts to get the figure to come in. He does not move. Again, I wave, but this time I put more effort into the movement. He does not move. I stop, take a look at the ground, and then back up.

Nothing.

The lightning keeps the ground lit, but now…the figure is gone.

A rattling comes from the door, and I do not move. Again, rattling erupts from behind the wooden door. My body almost feels numb, and I cannot seem to gain control of my mouth. A third time, the rattling flows forth, but still, I cannot make a sound. However, someone else seems more capable than I.

"Who'it be?" Tok sits in his chair, slumped forward as usual, but he is no longer looking into his orb. There is silence after, but then, a familiar voice replies.

"A friend of the man of whom uses this facility."

From the corner of my eye I can see Tok look up at me, waiting for me to say something. For a moment, my body retains its useless state. Forcing my mind into a focus, I draw my mouth down and attempt to speak.

"Co…come in."

My eyes seem attached to the doorknob. My eyes almost feel like they rotate as the knobs turns. My eyes drift with the door until it is finally open. Then, they drift from the unliving to the living; from the past to the present; to the man in the doorway.

Still fully covered in the robes, the water emerges from the cloth, flowing down to the floor creating a small model wetlands beneath him. Slowly, he slams the door behind, letting it smack the frame. Carefully, he raises his hands, grabs the edges of his hood, drawing it off his head.

Tension grips my muscles and strangles my bones, but my face lightens. I can feel the smile stretch across my own being, and soon after, the rest of my body relaxes. Without thinking, I make my way across the room, to the man standing near the door. My feet come to a stop a yard away from him, and I raise my hand straight up, to match my waist.

"Dalaray, my friend, it has been too long."

A smirk bursts forth, and he reaches out to shake my hand. "Colonel Voat, it is a pleasure."

He is now fully smiling. "_Colonel_. I expected better from you. Only a Colonel, bah."

Gripping his hand harder, I smile a bit harder. "Oh, what about you my friend? I heard you are one of the most powerful wizards to have ever seen a spellbook."

Instantly, his smile fades, his lips curl, and his eyes narrow. "Only because I accepted the training given to me. I did not grow to hate it. I did not learn to despise it," almost as quickly as he grew angry, his eyes widened, and his lips began to quiver, "this world is foolish! He took him from me. He destroyed that that gave me meaning."

"I am confused, my friend, what do you mean."

His grip increases. "That fool, he killed my master. That fool killed him!"

My eyes widen a bit. "My friend…your master…brought the orcs back to this world. He needed to be…"

Again, his grip heavies. "He took my only friend. He destroyed it because he did not understand his power! Khadgar and the Kirin Tor are fools! They will bring damnation to this world. Their ignorance will be their falling and I will be there when they do."

Now almost pushed to crushing, his hand begins to encircle mine.

"My friend, you are not making sense. However…" I look down at our hands, "You speak much through your strength."

Quickly, he glances down and lets go of my hand. "Apologizes, my friend, I sometimes lose myself when I think of the time."

His eyes see past me and meet something behind me."What is a troll doing here?"

Without turning, I smile. "His a friend of mine, Dalaray, a trusted companion that has yet to let me down, and I can only hope that I can be returning the favor in an equal way. He…"

Dalaray lifts his hand to silence me and drifts across the room. Within seconds he comes upon the trolls, stops and stares down. Then he nods slightly. "Well then, anyone who can command such respect from Voat is a being that must deserve it. No hard feelings, my troll friend."

Without saying a word Tok nods, and almost seems to be smiling.

"But, I must ask, what is your name?"

Slowly, Tok stands from his chair, towering over Dalaray. "Me be'in Tok'fon, hat'r of da foolish Trolls to'da nawrth; dastraw'ya o'da idiot Trolls o'da Hakkar to da south."

With that, Tok reaches out his three-fingered hand to Dalaray. Hesitantly, Dalaray grabs the large hand and gives a firm shake. After a second, Dalaray lets out a burst of laughter and turns his head to me.

"Well I'll be damned. Never, in my wildest dreams would I have imagined that I would be shaking hands with a troll, " a frown forms, "I guess it is about time we started looking for companions outside of our horrible race."

He turns and gives Tok another nod before letting go of his hand. Slowly, he rotates to me, looks around the room and notices the chair that the captain had he sitting in. His foot reaches out and catches on of the legs, and with a swift jerk, he pulls it from the table and out a few feet. The robes on his body are adjusted slightly as he moves into position and takes a seat. I do not wait long before I dart across the room, grab the back of my chair, and oddly overjoyed, take a seat as well.

"Fancy table you have here, Colonel," he gives the dull, wooden thing a tap with his foot, "where might a man of my low ranking acquire such a marvelous thing?"

Sarcasm flows like rain from the skies above, and smiles fill the air like the water to the holes.

"Well, Dalaray, I would say you have to work hard, and gain rank before you could ever dream of obtaining such an item. However, you could just go out into the lands around you, and drag one from the sinkholes."

A fit of laughter illuminates the room, like lightning to the darkness; so much laughter, that Tok himself cannot resist the urge to let his lungs take a break from the serious events at hand. We continue on, letting our sorrows and miseries escape our body as happily as possible, until tears themselves begin forcing their way out of our eyes. It has been so long since I have laughed so hard. It has been so long since I have just let my body relax, escape from the time we are in. Marvelous, how laughter can bring the greatest of ease to a body so torn. Even Dalaray embraces the moment, wiping tears from his eyes as his body shakes.

"Voa…ah ha, Voat, " he giggles as he attempts to control himself, "Voat, that was perfect."

Beneath me the chair rocks as I pull myself forward and rest my arms on the table. "Do not…ha…give me all the credit. You set it up there."

He leans his head back. His eyes shift back and forth, searching for something or for nothing. Drumming across the armrest, his fingers ring a tone of song, but a thousand words of questioning. Glancing down, I break my focus yet let it linger strongly. I know that look very well; I cannot even see his face, and I know that look all too well…

"Voat."

Depressingly, I feel the relaxation vanish, leaving me back in this cold, damp world. "Yes, Dalaray?"

As almost gravity itself acts, his head moves slowly, and his eyes meet mine. "Do you remember the promise we made? The one we made so long ago?"

A sound of scratching screams loudly through the room as part of my pants move across the chair below me. I like down and feel a heavy knot in my stomach form.

"Of course, my friend. But why do you ask?"

Now leaning forward, seriousness engulfs his face. "I am asking because I need another…"

He stops.

"Another what?"

"Another promise, my friend."

Suddenly, my body calms again, but now a form of confusion sets in. "What could you possibly ask of me, Dalaray?"

His body tilts to the side, forcing his left forearm to bear his weight. "It is a very simple thing I ask of you, my friend. Nothing too extraordinary, yet at the time of payment may be just that. What I want is a simple promise…

My eyes narrow. "I understand that, but your simplicity is lacking itself; be…simpler."

A smile emerges. "Very well. In time yet to pass, I will come to you requiring aid. All I ask is that you promise that when I do come, asking for said aid, that you will give it to me."

His hand rises, stopping me from saying anything. "Do not worry, my friend, what I will ask will most likely benefit more than just us, and no morals will be crushed in the act."

Damn him. I am not sure what to do. Should I give word to help my trusted friend? The answer is just not clear. Uncertain, I must seek my own aid for the answers. My head turns, changing its focus on to Tok. Instantly I notice his eyes, gazing downward towards Dalaray, and my current train of thought is lost.

Following his vision, it is then that something unseen has become noticeable, attached to Dalaray's side is a book. Obviously, it is common for wizards to carry books, but how it is held is strange. Chains, rope and locks wrap the four corners of the book and lead to his belt, as if the book itself is planning to get up and leave. Suddenly, my thoughts are interrupted.

"Voat?"

My vision shifts upwards. "Sorry, my friend sorry," I shift back into my chair. "I…" I stop myself and let the many options fill my head. "I…" Just a simple answer, there are no options you fool; you know what you must do. "You have my word, Dalaray."

A loud clapping sound erupts, and Dalaray is instantly to his feet. "Excellent! Then there are many preparations to be made! Much to be done. Like yourself, I must add"

At that, I come to my feet and give him a nod. "Indeed."

"Yes, you have much to be done as well! You have an army to lead, Colonel."

I just nod.

"Now, we both must head to do our work, I will be…" He turns and makes ready for the door.

Drifting slightly my hand beckons him. "Dalaray, before you begin to move, it is best if you leave the way Tok entered."

There is no response, so I assume he understands. I head over to the wall behind Tok, grab an extremely dense piece of paper and give it a tug. A loud crack sounds as large chunk of the wall bends out, held in only by the wind outside. Tok quickly stands, and I wave Dalaray to follow. First Tok heads out, and gives me a nod as he departs, but Dalaray stops just before exiting.

"Good luck, my friend."

All I can do is throw him a weak smile before replying. "You too…my friend."

Vanishing, the figures, and the door itself cease to be. As the paper shifts back into place, I cannot help but wonder what I had just did; only the Bronze Dragonflight can see what lies before us with that simple agreement. Alas, this is not the time nor place to be worrying about it, there are other matters to attend to. Now, I must form the troops and tell them of the news. It is an exciting discovery that will inspire them, just as the recent discovery of Dalaray has inspired me.

Inspiration of what, I am not sure, but what is sure is that today is definitely a day of new findings.


	5. Chapter 4: Gathering

Gathering

Voat, you fool, where did you place all the drinks!?

Why are all of the bottles always empty? Why can't there just be one blessed by a paladin…or…or…enchanted by a mage; filled for all of eternity?!

Another fool's dream, if you ask me: another false motive, leading to the destruction of another man. If this bottle were to be full again, I would find myself in a daze of which I could not turn. Once a man finds himself half buried in a bottle of Dwarven Rum, he finds himself half buried in a case.

Clanking to the floor, the dusty bottle that was once filled with fine rum – which now rests inside me – rolls to a stop by the table leg. My foot gently rests upon the glass container, rocking it back and forth in attempts to bring comfort to my broken spirit. A broken spirit ravaged by times changing, altered by the merciless.

The scourge…

Merciless indeed…equally as mindless.

I fought them…my soldiers…fought them. For weeks, my troops and I engaged those twisted beings. Every major town we came to rest in soon became another battlefield, created by the Lich King's vision; that vision of terror, an army of evil.

The skeletons marched toward us, driven by the broken hopes of man. The ghouls crushed the bodies of the able, and morphed them to the bodies of the damned. The abominations…flesh from a hundred men, mind of half of one, and the rage of an army. All against us, never ceasing. Which makes running all the more difficult.

But we ran nonetheless.

We ran.

We fought.

We bled.

We hid.

They found us.

The chase started from the haven that was Stratholme. Stationed by the border of the glorious town, I watched in horror as a man of hope, of inspiration, of greatness…laid waste to the population inside.

Most of the army watched, but did nothing. They watched, but when Arthas emerged, they came to knee, ignoring the horror he had created. They ignored his madness and his foolishness, and continued to follow his lead.

But no, not my men. We knew better than to do something so idiotic.

But we paid the price in the end.

The men who followed Arthas lost their humanity and became what they hated…willingly. My men…we had to fight them to gain our "immortality." For those who have never known the scourge on the field, are those who live a life of happiness. You can kill them, break them, and destroy them, but in the end, you do nothing to them.

You can break an army of the cursed creatures, but when one of your own falls, you find yourself fighting something worse. Risen from battle, the scourge consumes the fallen, and sends them against you, forcing you to fight not only an enemy, but also one who had once called himself your brother.

So many brothers turned to evil, forcing us into defeat after defeat.

No matter how fast we ran and how deep we hid, we lost.

No matter how strong we were or hard we fought, we lost.

We all lost, starting from that horrid city of Stratholme.

Stratholme was the beginning of the end, while Hillsbrad was the end of the beginning. By the time we reached the small town of Southshore, 90 of the 100 who once followed my command were now pursuing us to their cause. The remaining few braced the barricades, held together by the fleeing hope of life, praying to the unhearing Titans.

Hundreds came to destroy us, but we knew death plenty to know no fear. We held the northern part of town, while the Kirin Tor and the few Paladins under the command of Dounlin held the eastern side of town.

Advancing with a constant, chilling pace they came.

For hours, we drove our swords through the cold enemy, while they tried the same. But this was our hour! They would break us anymore! I was so sick of running, so of hiding in the darkness to escape the same. Sadly, our strength was not enough…it was never enough.

Five of us stand. Five more boys for families to try to find, hunting the fields of undead in hopes of finding one face that bears familiarity. It didn't matter what we did; we were doomed. We were…

* * *

No! No! No!

Not again! I remember the voices in my head screaming, as loudly as the voices behind me. Jumping from the fortifications, I ran into the open where the enemy marched through. This ends here! I was not running anymore! My arms swung wildly, being slowed only by the sword that drove through the soulless bodies.

My vision blurred by the rage and by the hopelessness. It was my time, but not these soldiers!

_Come to me, you damned monsters, come to this spot! You have taken everything from me! You have taken my empire, my towns, my fields, my streets, my people, and my family! You have taken everything from me!_

_Come to me, those who take from me, come to this spot!_

_Come, so I may return the favor!_

Those words as clear as when I spoke them.

My own voice seemed so distant, but echoed across the plains for all to hear. At first, I stood alone, amidst an army, swinging as if the titans had finally heard our plea. Never ending strength flowed through my veins, driving me to fight. Fight even as enemy tore my body. The claws clanked off my armor, trying for the flesh beneath.

Swords bounced off my sword, trying to hamper my swings. These same swords bore towards my body, a few even hit the mark, sending pain through my body. But the pain was nothing compared to the fury inside of me.

Slowly, I felt energy in me begin to fade, but not the fury. Blood pumped from the open wounds on my sides, but it did not matter, I needed to keep advancing. So tired…no! The strength…it…must…

My arms grew heavy, too heavy to move anymore.

I was broken. Not even the titans could stop these monsters.

_Come, monsters, come. I am ready now._

I was expecting a cold dark, but suddenly, my body felt…illuminated.

Surrounding me was light…creating a barrier that shielded me from the darkness around me. My body felt almost weightless, and the wounds stopped drawing blood. It was so peaceful there, in that moment. No more darkness, just…light.

_"Flee, enemies of the light, flee! Today, your armies are nothing! The light consumes your broken bodies, and sets you free!" Behind me, Dounlin stood, the light pulsing from his body as if a thousand angels all converged on his being. His sword rose high, for all of the undead see, and for all them to feel. Beams erupted forth, tearing the bodies around apart, sending them scattering not only to the ground, but also to the hills._

For the first time ever…_they _ran.

Ran, while my vision blurred.

I remember, turning, looking this young man in the eyes.

_"Colonel, this was your divine intervention and my blessing of protection."_

Instantly the light faded and darkness consumed my mind.

* * *

Awakening, I feel something under my foot. Pulling leg back, I let the dusty bottle labeled "Rumsey Rum" rolls towards me.

A dream.

A dream, just another dream of a past long forgotten. Now, I live, in a small shack in the land I spent waiting for a war that was absorbed into the history books so many years ago.

My leg moves forward, contacting the table, and with a swift shove, the chair slides back. Quickly, I pull myself to my feet, but stumble for a second as I try to balance myself. The blood shoots to my head and spins the room. I grab the sides of my head and stop to stabilize myself. It only takes a moment before my body finds the right stance, and slowly, I make to the door.

Jerking the door open, I let the wind hit my face, sprinkling a few drops of water across my warm face. Pulling my body forward, I make my outside. Facing me is the sea, a green field of fog and ripples, such beauty in this bleak, uneventful place. That is a strange thing to say – well, for me anyway. Dancing throughout my head, thoughts play with my sanity. One of sorts catches my mind specifically, the same one.

Almost three years has past since the Burning Legion was defeated at Mount Hyjal.

Sadly, I did not play a roll in that victory, nor anything that happened in the distant continent known as Kalimdor, but I played my role, on this terrible waste of land. I should be telling tales of my victories and my achievements. Instead, I bask in the shade of other heroes.

Other heroes…always _other_ heroes.

I never thought that I would find myself disliking my original commander, which led me in the Second War. Of course, I also thought Dalaran would stand the test of time, remembered as the invincible fortress to show man's greatness. But time has a way of changing what is strong and fate has a habit of crushing what grows too strong. Even Khadgar himself felt the hand of destiny by passing though that portal.

I only wish destiny would have turned a fateful finger in my direction.

My troops should have been allowed to pass through that swirling vortex to another world. Why did he make me wait at the Azeroth Portal? Why did he disgrace my men to the title of "Cowards?!" We did not choose to stay, we were commanded! How dare they call my troops the names they did not deserve?! We fought as hard and as fierce as the rest, but all we got was a post in the outer reaches of Lordaeron, near that forsaken city.

They hoped we would be lost in time, left to perish to the ignorance and arrogance of man. However, as years past, fate creped out of the darkness, looking for us way after we needed it. So, we spent months fleeing…running from the darkness that would not leave us be. Finally, fate led us to Hillsbrad, where, again, my troops were victorious but not written in the history books.

The Kirin Tor took victory, there.

Old, useless mages. Not even Dounlin got the name he earned from that fight. They declared that the power of the magic around them drew energy to crush the advancing undead on the town. Never in any history books do you hear of Voat's Stand…or Dounlin's Justice. No, you see a scribble of a fight at a small town that now rests in conflict with the Horde forces there, amidst series of reconstruction plans following the Second War.

For so long I trusted them as the true power of this world…but now…Dalaray was right. All of them are fools, fools of their ignorance. Creating stories from their failures that triumph them as heroes.

We true heroes know the truth. Too bad our tales fall on deaf ears. Or fall into bottles as we try to drown our sorrow in a sea of spirits. Which now reminds me, that is the reason why I came to depart my home this dull day.

I turn my head to one side and quickly whip it in the other direction. Slowly, I turn myself around and brace myself for a stumble, but I am stable at the moment. Trekking forward I head over to the Inn for another bottle of run. As I march across the stone path, I try picturing which liquor I will purchase. It is certain that Rumsey will not be in, so, I will just have to grab whatever bottle seems the most…interesting. Maybe, I will get a bright green bottle….it will be double the size as normal and…

"Voat?"

Someone's voice calls out my name, but in my mental ramblings, I am uncertain of where it came from.

"Voat? Voat, sir, is that you?"

Coming to a stop, I let the feminine voice relax my body. Pirates, merchants and men of all sorts are the norm in this backwater port, so when a woman takes foot on the creaky, wooden docks it is a treat.

"Sir, it I…how…why are you here?"

Turning my head, I catch sight of a recognizable face.

"Colonel…are you…"

Yes, indeed, she is not a forgettable individual, but that word is. "Girl, do you not call me that…that title no longer bares down on me."

She pauses a moment, letting the image of her former leader be destroyed by the partially drunken man with hazed eyes, wobbling legs, and messy hair that stands before he.

"I am…sorry…Voat, how are you?"

Attempting to right myself, I fall back, barely catching myself on my back leg. For a second I manage to hold myself, but my body cannot hold the weight. Leaning back, I expect to meet the earth with a heavy force, but instead something grabs my back and chest.

"Woah there, sir, I don't think you should be walking around. Here, let me take you back to the Inn." She lets my body brace on hers, and she begins to lead me.

"Not to seem…like a jerk, but my house is the other way."

She giggles and then carefully, we rotate in place, and just as carefully, we guide back to the small shack on the shore. "So, sir…Voat, you live here?"

"Yes, that hut in front of us is my new residence. Not much of anything, but it holds me…and all my memories just fine.

There is a brief, awkward silence for a moment before she speaks. "Voat, you shouldn't let them get to you…you…are so much better than that."

I clear my throat. "No, apparently I am owner of 'coward,' nothing more."

She doesn't say anything more, as we approach my house. Finally, after what seems like hours, we make it to the door. There, I stare at the door, hoping I do not have to open it, forcing me to reenter that terrible little place.

Suddenly, my thoughts are broken again.

"Voat, it kills me to see you like this. Your skill was unmatched…your talent…"

"Useless now, my dear."

I turn to face her. A frown draws the skin on her pretty face to a painting of depression. Her eyes rip into mine, searching for something that was lost so long again. "But, Voat, they let me serve on guard on Kalimdor…Theramore Isle is the last piece of Lordaeron. You will be accepted there."

At that, I draw my hand up, reaching towards her face. Carefully, I stretch my fingers out, letting them run down a small trench that is bore into the skin just near her right ear. Her smooth skin relaxes me, tingling my fingertips as they slowly glide down past her ear. I have lost contact with her brown eyes, as their covers shade them as she lives in the moment.

This scar cannot even dent her looks. A few freckles dance around closed eyes, adding flavor to the buffet of beauty that rests here. Extending from the pallet of perfection that is her face, long, brown hair adds even more to the sight. As for the rest of her, well, I shall keep that image just for myself.

Continuing, my hand draws near her chin and it is then she stops it. Opening her eyes, she glares at me, getting ready to scold, but I beat her to the punch.

"I have come to accept some things, like my own foolishness, but I cannot accept what I have let happen to others. Acceptance is beyond me, nor needed by me." I sigh. "Terribly sorry, my dear, the alcohol causes me to do crazy things. I did not mean to touch you."

Silence follows, as she gazes back into my eyes, still searching. It is unbearable. I cannot look at her anymore. Turning my head, I avoid thoughts of the past…thoughts of battles and the soldiers, like her, that I led. Turning my head, I stare off to the sea, trying to escape memories once again. Turning my head, I look…

Impossible.

From the side of my vision, I catch a lone figure standing at the shore, next to the large wall that faces the inland from the island port. Standing there, I watch as the water drawn up from the sea sprinkles over the thick robes, absorbing into the flimsy fabric. The hood covers the head of the man, blocking any vision to the face.

Unmoving, he faces our direction.

"Voat, what is…"

I do not see her, but I know she has caught sight of the same man.

"Leave…"

"But…"

Moving forward, I no longer feel control over my body. Passing the side of the house, I quickly move across the grassy ground below me. Faster, I feel as if I am moving faster. I must know the truth, I must. Moving faster, my legs whip back and forth below me, sending my body forward. Running, I near the figure. Can it be?

Jerking my body, my foot catches the sloping terrain wrong, and I stumble forward. There is nothing to stop me now, nothing to brace me from falling. The ground gives in as my face digs into the stuff surface, spreading a thick cover of mud across my side. The world almost seems to spin, as I rest there, on the muddy shore. Everything seems so heavy; my body almost feels brought down by the air itself. Slowly, I fight this power, drawing my body from the soil.

My body breaks free of the dark mass below me, and I begin to feel stronger once more as I hold myself up. Opening my eyes once again, I try to force the mud from my face. It takes a bit to get my vision clear of the darkness, but when I do, I quickly whip my head back to the wall.

Nothing.

Nothing but the sound of splashing mud behind me.

"Voat, are you ok?! Voat…what are you doing?!"

I feel her hands grab my shoulders, drawing me up to my knees. Locking in place, I kneel in the dirt, still staring at that wall. "I thought I saw him…"

"You are not making sense…who was that…why did you take off like that?"

Without looking at her, I respond once more. "My dear, you are not making any sense yourself. So many questions."

Sliding my foot forward, I bring it to an equal with the ground. Bracing myself on the knee of said foot, I bring myself to an upright position. Still holding my shoulders, the young woman helps me keep balance as I continue to stare.

"I thought I saw him…I thought…"

"Who, Voat, who?!"

A third voice joins us from behind. "Me, sweetheart…me."

Whipping my head around, the robed figure stands, leaning against the side of my house.

"You seem shocked to see the inevitable, Voat." The hood no longer covers Dalaray's face, which holds a strong smirk on it.

Starring at him, I feel my mouth a gape, but I am unable to speak.

"But you have shocked me too, old friend, " He steps away from the wall, "A woman? Very impressive, good sir, very impressive. I see that your accomplishments have not gone un-rewarded."

Instantly I feel the will to speak. "My accomplishments? Ha, I do not know what you speak of. All I have are my memories."

He gives me a confused look. "I am sorry, I always thought…"

"Of course, I did achieve great deeds, ah yes, marvelous tasks indeed! But my memories apparently are not suited for the history books let alone any reward. Failure is my rew…"

"Enough!" A sudden force tears into my shoulders, startling me with the random outburst. Dissipating, the young woman lets go, and I twist, giving her a startled look.

"Enough with this depressed, ignorant crap! I mean, look at you," She throws my body a disgusted look, "I idolized you…you made your soldiers feel proud to fight."

Her head is thrown back and forth, attempting to force tears back. "You were…are a hero. What? Some old men don't want to acknowledge what you did!? I was there…we were there! Our friends died, and do not have the pleasure of getting tales of their epic fights retold in the streets. At least you get your blasted boos! You should be out, leading the lost soldiers in a time when they need someone true!"

Again, her look changes, this time to anger. "Instead, you whimper in a place you hate…I remember, you made us laugh as you described this place; useless, depressing, and full of lost memories…like yourself. You became what you hate, and the worst part is that it's a piece of land!"

Taking a step towards me, she stares into my eyes once more, continuing the search into my soul that she had started the moment she found me here. "Where are you, Voat? Where is the leader who fought not so long ago? Rushed an army to protect his? Raised an army of soldiers to be his brothers and sisters? Recruited the hopeless and brought to them a sense of purpose unknown even to the prosperous?! Where are you…my leader?"

Gazing at her, I watch her eyes steadily. Darting back and forth, they have become depressant from confusion of lack of findings. Her mouth trembles as she makes another attempt to speak. It is then, I feel something inside; something inside lost so long ago...

Taking a step back, I can see her.

Taking a step back, I can see the house behind her.

Taking a step back, I can see the city, the wetlands, and the sky.

My eyes feel free, roaming the lands, letting regret fade in the fog of the sea. All of me feels a sensation that I had forgotten existed. Warmth flows from my finger tips, and travels up my arm, bringing to life veins once dulled by foolishness. The warmth continues up, until it reaches my chest. There, it explodes, like a breaking dam lets forth its walled contents, it explodes, erupting throughout every inch of my body. Stretching from my toes to the fingertips where it all it began, the warmth is there.

Staring down, I watch the starting place of this miracle. Rotating my forearms, I watch every inch, examine every twitch of skin. It is as if I am seeing a part of me I had never seen before; it is as I am seeing myself for the first time in three long years; it is as if I …

"So, my friend, where are you?"

My eyes close, resting for the first time in a while; stretching forward, my arms move out as if reaching for nothing, but holding everything. "I am right here…my friend. Standing on the mud of a decrepit land. I am…"

He interrupts. "In your house."

Opening my eyes, I notice the darkness that is my hut surrounds. Sitting in the old chairs where I have spent too much time feeling pity, is where we all rest. The young lady whips her head back and forth in state of shock. Leaning forward, I rest my hands on the table to make sure that it is really.

"Yes, Voat, you are indeed in your house."

Gazing up, I give me a sharp look. "How did…"

Kicking his chair back, he laughs a little.

"I am wizard, Voat, a wizard. Teleportation is easy to the mighty Dalaray!"

"Dalaray?!"

"Yes, my lady, Dalaray."

"You mean…Dalaray the Dark? The Lost Wizard…"

A loud clack followed by a fist slamming an aging wooden platform, erupts and echoes across the walls. "Do not call me that, woman."

The smile on his face has vanished, replaced by an expression of anger. His eyes pierce deeply into the third party of this group for a few seconds before he settles himself in the back of his chair.

"Terribly sorry, milady, who might you be?…"

Leaning forward, he waits for a response.

"I guess that is a way of asking me my name. They call me Captain Harmon, but, I figure since you know the Colonel here…you can refer to me as Sarah."

His fingers scratch gently across his chin. "Harmon? Yes, yes, that name does sound familiar. Do you happen to have a sister? Part of the Holy Crusade called the 'Argent Dawn?'"

She throws him a confused look. "How do you…how do you know of her?"

Again, he laughs. "Ah, I did not vanish for many years, unlike so many tales. I explored the lands."

He stops, giving me time to interject. "Well, Dalaray, what did you find during your exploring?"

A smirk emerges on the left side of his face. "Many people, many interesting people. Like her sister, Sarah, but I also found…some disturbing events," The smirk vanishes, "very disturbing indeed."

Sarah leans forward in her chair. "What? Are the scourge moving?! Are they…"

He nods. "They are, my dear, but that is not the worst of our concerns. A new cult has formed…it is seeking to draw the Gods of old to our world…while others seek power of their own…"

My heart begins to race and I feel my palms begin to sweat. This, however, is not out of the return of gods unknown, but of what he is about to ask; however, I beat him to it. "Dalaray…what does this have to do with us?"

Silence fills the room, and for a brief second he looks down at the book on his side, giving it a slight drum with his fingers. As quickly as he looked down, he peers up at us.

"Voat, these new beings are going to be unbelievably dangerous, and will require many heroes to banish them back to the cold dark. However, where great danger resides so does great reward," he moves his head forward, almost to the middle of the table, so that he is as close as possible to us, "These gods carry wealth unknown; vast wealth, that would dwarf that of goblins'…err…bad example."

Bringing his palms together, he gives an old, familiar look. "Voat…leader of the old, holder of hope, creator of courage, will you be one of those heroes? Will you bring just deserved honor to your name?"

Smiling, I let the question fill my thoughts. But for the first time in my life, I do not let myself question that question. "Yes, my friend, yes."

Flying back in his chair, he firmly claps his hands together. "Excellent! Now, all we…"

"I wish to come." The sweet voice interrupts him. My body twists, so that half of me is facing her.

"Sarah, I cannot let you…"

"Good Colonel, you led me once, and I am obviously capable. I mean, I am sitting here today."

Dalaray laughs. "She got you there, Voat. I say she can come."

"Very well, if that…"

Suddenly, I feel my blood turns cold, and my muscles tense. Moving at the other end room, another robed figure appears.

"Wat'bout me, mon?" Emerging from the shadows, Tok lets himself be known. This is a sight that even baffles me to no end.

"What the…is my house some sort of center of magic; where anyone can teleport to freely?!"

Tok laughs. "Sawry, mon, it just be'dat when you two done come tawgether, weird voodoo magic starts'a'happ'n. I joust had ta'come an see." He stops to scratch his chin. "Dat and, mon, I was already wait'n in da house…don't need magic ta pick a rusty lock."

Dalaray rests his arm on the chair and peers back the troll. "Well, Tok, you going to show us some of your power? Going to blast some people?"

Oddly, he laughs. "No, mon, I done be ah'heala of wounds."

Dalaray stares at him cock-eyed. "You? You do not strike me as a healing troll, Tok."

Lifting his staff, he brings it to chest level and then gives it a swift shake. "This here staff done be made out of'da bones of' twelve witchdoctors. Let me say, I done kill meself many followas' of da Hakkar. And dey be very powerful in da heal'n voodoo magics."

Glaring at the staff, Dalaray rattles the table with his hands. "That, Tok, is creepy, but, I am not one to question others who make weapons out of people they kill, so," slamming the table again, excitement is now our aura, "Well, everyone, looks like we have preparations to do…few skirmishes to do, all the normal tidbits."

He stands and heads for the door in a dash. Grabbing the doorknob, he flings the blocker out of the frame, but before he leaves, he shouts one last thing back at us. "Gather who you can and head to the lands of the Old Orcs; they shall be our first targets."

The door slams into place, sending a loud thud sound throughout the house. Following it is a deep silence; silence that fills all the voids except for the one in my head.

To the lands of the orcs.


	6. Chapter 5: Regaining the Lost

Regaining the Lost

The heat around us is unbearable. It weighs down upon us like death itself, ravaging our every pore. Sweat bathes us like a nightmarish rain, and drown our thoughts with desire of the freezing cold.

Molten fluid crashes on the rocky sides of the narrow paths we stand upon, startling a few of the soldiers waiting. We all wait for fire and what it commands. Crawling through the lava as if it was normal pool of cool, icy-cool water…yes, just like that… the minion of the fire-god inches forth. Coming to the center of this ringed, hellish place the creator raises its arms to the air. At first, the ground lays still, ignoring the being's request.

Suddenly, rumbling shakes the ground we rest upon. Rocks tear from the paths, raining down to the rivers below, and in retaliation of these falling chunks, the flowing matter splashes up catching parts of the solid ground on fire.

Still standing at the center, the being watches as the once stable matter before him now becomes a torrent of action; a bubbling mess of lava, rising into the air above him. Lava is thrown about as the mass begins swirling as it moves further up. Without warning, funnels of the thick, orange substance shoots from its sides and up from the base of the mass.

Coming to form, the being lets form an echo that rumbles the walls of this chamber; echoing our very being. The dwarfed minion standing before him shifts back across the darkened land, stopping below the flaming pillar. Shooting into the air, the minion's arms rise-up once again to greet the new creation.

Slime drips forth from the gaping hole that is its mouth as it speaks.

"Behold Ragnaros, the Firelord!" Trembling where he stands, he makes ready, "He who was ancient when this world was young!" Dirt shoots forth as the being shifts to face us. "Bow before him, mortals! Bow before your ending!"

Bubbling fissures follow the serpent's speech, but no response. The same old heat rains up again as the pack of soldiers wait for the coming. And like damnation it came. Tearing forth from within the fiery wall erupted a sound darker than the shadows that poured around it.

"Too soon!" Its limbs creep from its body, stretching from his sound slumber, while what can only be described as his head was born upon the massive flame.

"You have awoken me too soon, Executus!" What is the meaning of this intrusion?!"

Continuing to shy away from his lord, the serpent's arms lower at the unexpected fury of his master. "This mortal infidels, my lord! They have invaded your sanctum, and seek to steal your secrets!"

"FOOL!"

Glowing brighter, the monster peers down at his lowly servant. Trails of flame burst from vents built upon him, as a swirling fire of heat and destruction happens in his right hand. "You allowed these insects to run rampant through the Hallowed Core, and now you lead them to my very lair?"

The spinning activity stops, exploding into a cloud of deadly rain and terror. Emerging from the smoky cloud…is the mace of the very Firelord, Sulfuras. Forged from the intensity of his fires; its wrath known throughout the ages.

"You have failed me, Executus! Justice shall be met, indeed!"

In flash, the mace shoots into the sky, gleaming from the very flame that wields it. Held high, the Firelord lets us few see the power that is the hand of Ragnaros, while, he deems fit to let his servant embrace it. Whipping down, the orange weapon smashes into the unsuspecting creature, sending it flying. He bounces across the torn dirt before splashing into a fire of molten fire. Sinking, it has come for Majordomo Executus, the time for him to be one with his master.

However, his time has passed, and now is mine! Running forward, I hop from ledge to ledge until I stand before the elemental lord. I stand where the serpent once stood, holding my ground. Staring up, the blaze is almost unbearable. The heat tears my body, while the glow burns my eyes. His echo rips forth.

"Now for you, insects. Boldly you sought the power of Ragnaros! Now you shall see it FIRSTHAND!"

His vision turns to me. Raising his mace, he sends it flying once again, to end another beings life. But he swings not at foolish minion of endless time, but at the strength, and the courage of mortality! Jumping to the side, the mace skids into the lava, missing its target before rising again. Gliding in the air, the Firelord stares at the man before him, and a chuckle bursts from his center.

"Taste the flames…of Sulfurion!"

His base shakes violently, gathering energy from the endless pool of such around him. An inferno whips forth, lifting me from my very place and sending me tumbling backwards. This lord basks in his own glory! His power immense, but he knows not of what mortals are capable of! To my feet in a flash I run back to the base of the monstrosity.

I watch as my comrades send forth valleys of arrows, bullets, shadow, and ice itself. Each blow tears into the Firelord, but he is not phased, no, he stands firm against our attacks.

Erupting from his core again, is a dark laughter. "Come forth my servants! Defend your master!"

Instantly, the lord sinks into flames around him. Explosions fill various corners of the room, spawning from them the minions of which he beckoned. My soldiers scatter to meet these new enemies, and I turn. Whipping my shield to my front, I absorb the deadly blow just in time. Drawing it from my front, I watch as it gets ready for another strike, but it is stopped; bolts fly from every direction, extinguishing the tiny fire being, sending it back down to its creator.

After a few moments, rumbling fills the halls, shaking the ground around us. Driving from the flames, the Firelord resurfaces, sending a cascade of his matter upon us. Holding my shield firm, it glows red from the heat, but keeps strong.

"By fire….be purged!"

His left arm extends forward, sending a shockwave that knocks the soldiers back. A few of these brave men fall short of ground, and their screams fill the air as the fiery pits consume them.

Thankfully, I am unaffected by this attack, but as he raises Sulfuras, I know this one is meant for me. The speed at which it moves is remarkable, and I am unable to move my feet in time. My knees give from the force, and my shield screams as the mace shatters it.

Again, he chuckles.

"Fools!"

His left arm rises.

"By fire…BE PURGED!"

My men are not in place; it will be impossible for them to withstand another blow from this beast. Closing my eyes, I wait for the horror of dying men's screams. I wait for a terrible laughter of a victorious god. I wait for the sound of Sulfuras and my inevitable doom. I wait, but these predictions remain unborn.

Gazing up, volleys made from the soldiers that hold firm, bracing the fires of death itself, slam into the beast; these same soldiers who stand beside me, fighting the Firelord in hope to end his being.

Gazing up, I watch as their hope is fulfilled. One of the monster's apparent fingers cracks, shoots steam from every inch of its being before finally falling from its source of power. Another lets forth its last burst of strength before tumbling down. Dragging in, Ragnaros attempts to bring fury back to his limb, back to his arm, but I watch joyfully as a large spike that protrudes from his back cracks at its base, leans to the side, and falls to the lava below.

All at once, the pit that is the Firelord seems to glow less bright. Bits of lava and burnt out fire drop from the swirling being, and go back to the pools from which it once came. Sending his arm from his center, the so-called Firelord watches in horror.

"I am a god! I fought the very titans themselves!" Hot air shoots from the side of his left arm, sending cracks throughout the extended limb.

"Wind itself fears my command! The seas reside to the darkest deeps, avoiding that which is my wrath!" His core emits a bright light. "Mortals…the fire is not under your control! You cannot contain us, you cannot defeat us!"

Shaking, his body shoots flame in all directions. "Your victory, your courage, your power…useless…"

An explosion sends a great shockwave from where the Firelord rises before us, where he met us in command. Its force knocks me from my spot, sending me skidding back upon my legs. The heat is intense, and no shield to hide behind. My skin feels as if it is going to boil, melt from the very bone where it rests. But it stops.

Once again, I open my eyes, this time, to watch the mighty Sulfuras spinning through the air, free of the grip of its old master. It rotates, sending ash into the air before the head of the hammer rams into the pit below it, the entire time, my vision on the mace, until the very end. From the corner of my eye, I see an outstretched arm, gripping a book. The very pages glow bright, as the chains around it shake from the cover all the way down the arm of Dalaray.

For a moment, he holds that said material in his hand before slamming it shut, letting his robe cover it once again. A smile stretches across his face, standing there victorious in more than one way. Leaning his head back, the smile vanishes from his face, and he opens his mount as wide as he can. From his core, from the very center of his being he lets forth a mighty yell. The cry echoes across the now empty halls, bouncing until it finally rests in all of our hearts. In return, the mighty soldiers let their warcries be heard by those that remain.

All the excitement, all of the intensity of defeating that that calls itself a god.

Turning back to the gigantic mace, I cannot help but feel a great sense of accomplishment. We are once again soldiers! Before us rests the reward that belongs to those who have earned, to those who fought so bravely for it!

And I speak not of just the vast wealth that rests in front of us.

No, I speak of honor. Today, we took back what was once taken from us.

Today, we reclaimed our honor!

Tomorrow, we shall strengthen it.


	7. Chapter 6: Filling in the Emptiness

Filling in the Emptiness

"Hold your ground, soldiers, hold your ground!"

Soaring at me, the grayish, spiky tentacle clanks against my shield. It shoots back into the air, and begins to rock in place, as if it is watching me. For a second, it pauses before it whips back down. Clanking fills the void around us, as the massive limb is unable to pass through the metal object attached to my arm.

Peering from behind my impenetrable wall, I watch as the tentacle waves back and forth, readying for another attack. However, this time, a barrage of arrows fly and a fray of swords hack it where it lies. Unlike my shield, the organic monstrosity buckles at the sides, shooting back into the ground, defeated by our combined forces. The ground lies still for a moment, but the victory is short, sadly, for across the room, another large limb cracks through the surface of the stone floor beneath us.

Raising my arm, I use my sword to point at one of the soldiers. "Sarah, get its attention! Distract it!"

Rushing past a small of warriors, she leaps forth, driving her weapon deep into the enemy limb, instantly causing it to begin striking at her. Of course, she is a skilled combatant, and like myself, the limb does nothing but bounce from her shield. While she fights the spiky object, the ground bursts up, shooting more stone into the air.

Emerging from the newly created holes, smaller tentacles appear. Attached at the very end is not a spike, but what appears to be an eye. Instantly, two folds of skin lift back, proving what I thought to be true. Unfortunately, my truth is far more dangerous than I predicted. Glowing brightly, the core of the object begins to draw energy into itself.

Continuing with the inopportune situations, the eye doesn't gaze at me, but back at someone behind me. Before I can turn, the beam erupts from the eye, shooting forth. Spinning around, I try to see who was the unwilling absorber of the beam. Arm extended, the yellow pages of the book glow brightly, as it takes the direct blow from the eye. Instead of shattering, or bursting, it appears to draw the energy into the pages.

In a flash, the book is closed and the glow stops.

Once again, his robes conceal the object as he draws the paper container to his side. Lifting his other arm, Dalaray creates a new glow, but this time, it is not merciful. Purple bolts of raw power ripple overhead, tearing the large eye apart. In seconds the entire orb is vaporized and the limb surfaces back whence where it came.

Suddenly, the many tentacles that had surfaced shoot back into the ground, falling back to its main body that shakes before us. The many eyes that cover the surface of the creator roll in their sockets, spinning in anguish from the pain caused by the blows we have dealt, the god ravaged by our very might! For hours, we have beaten upon this beast, and now is the time! We must show it our true power, we must show it!

"Men, let the monster god C'thun know that the creatures that stood before it this day, stood before it in triumph. No, they did not just stand before it, but upon its broken body!"

At that, I left forth a cry, a cry that inspired the fighters around me. Instantly, the same men that stood the day Ragnaros was banished back to the core of the planet – and a few new replacements – returned the cry with their own. But their cries did not rattle our ears, no; these were the cries of their bows; the cries of the screeching bolts of powers; the cries of their blades thrashing through the flesh power them.

Shaking violently, the C'thun rumbles in the soil where rests. Flailing back and forth, its body crumbles as our firepower explodes on the god's surface. After a few seconds, the body stabilizes, and once again, we expect the monster to return to fighting us.

But nothing.

Sinking into the soil, the god that brought forth the mighty insect army that is the silithid, came to its final rest; the many eyes rolling back into its massive body, their lids half covering the orbs. No more do the tentacles that had taken so many emerge to engage us; no more does its enormous mouth erupt from the soil, engorging soldiers whole.

Leaning to its side, the energy held within its hideous form escaped into the air, filling ours hearts with power and excitement. Our weapons shoot into the air, while our cries of triumph echo once again. Finally, us heroes walk to the corpse, waiting to find what the god had left stored within its great halls.

Except Dalaray.

He had already earned his reward.

And as for myself, well, I cannot lie. My ego once again is inflated by heroic deeds, and my pride bursting at its sides. Once again, honor is ours.

* * *

Kill them!

Kill the infidels! Kill all those who dear to fight the mighty God Hakkar! The ground seems like a blur as I turn from that which I thought was evil. No, he has shown me the true light! Yes, my lord, I shall slay in your name! My pulse races, and the world spins before me, but I must continue! Resting in front of me, my target draws his staff to his front, lets the power of his mighty voodoo cleanse the wounds of the injured.

Moving in a flash, I feel feet dragging me to end this damned creature's life! So close, he is so close! My sword shall be his damnation, inspired by that of the Soulflayer! Drawing my weapon back, I get ready to strike, but something stops me. Something…my…my body burns. Looking around, I see below me a thick green puddle; blood from the fallen spawn of the mighty lord.

Its very essence flows through my veins, poisoning my body as well as my thoughts. What am I doing? What is happening? Wh…opening my eyes once again, I see my fellow soldiers standing before me. Tok holds his staff high, trying to shield himself from the dark beam that erupts from his body. It stretches from his very essence, out to the Soulflayer. However, it is not just him that is affected by this, no, all of my men stand in the essence of the draining powers that are his.

They will fall! The god must be stopped! Bringing my thoughts back together, I move to stop the deadly tendrils that will be our end. But as I hastily start moving, I notice one particular beam. Recently created in my blind frenzy it twists from not just any random spot, it comes from me. Except I feel nothing. There is no pain that fills my mind, nothing. Whipping my head back and forth, I gaze at the soldiers, and like myself, they are unaffected by what I can only imagine should be the flaying of our souls

Only one thing seems bothered by the beams, and that is the creator himself. The massive serpent's wings whip back and forth, trying to beat back the pain. Its arms fly in the air, ripping at imaginary enemies. Its body jerks violently, drawing the pain in. Suddenly, the massive being whips forward, its giant talons tearing into the platform of its rebirth.

Its head whips around in hopes to snag an unlucky few, but it fails. The large shoulders strain heavily as the God tries to bring itself up once again. Huge eyes scan back and forth, scanning those who stand before it; scanning what has come this day to fight his very wrath. Catching me, they gaze deep into me, so deep, I can almost feel them digging into my very essence

"Damn mortals! This is impossible!"

Staring back, I glare at the immortal before us. My vision locked with his; locked with the great…instantly, my vision is broken as I notice something in the corner of my eye. Tok whips across the wooden stage, and over to the very head of the Old God. Stopping within feet of the large head, filled with large fangs, he pulls his staff to his chest.

"You!" The Soulflayer glares at the tiny troll before him.

"These many ages have past, and you still stand before me?! Imbecile! What rests here is a God! No mere mortal can…"

"You not be the first, mon."

Enraged, the god's eye glow a dark red color. "None before me has bestowed such great power! Fool, I am the Soulfla…"

Whipping into the air, Tok draws his staff forth. In a flash, he lets the large knotted end of his wooden weapon slam into the skull of the god. Light forms a shell upon the god's head, encasing the mighty being for a brief second before exploding. The fury whips the air into frenzy. Our bodies drag backwards as the surge embraces us and then fades.

Slamming to the ground, the serpent's head comes to rest at last. Slowly, Tok takes the staff into his right arm, reaches into his pocket with his left, draws forth his orb and sighs.

"Shut it, mon."

There is silence for but a second before the cries heard many times before fill the air. Running to the dead creature, we flock to our trophy once again. I, however, march over to Tok.

Standing quietly over the corpse, he gazes deep within his sphere. His eyes scanning quickly back and forth as the swirling energy that appears as nothing. It rotates in his hand for a moment before he leans his head in slightly. Dark eyes pierce the sphere, reading what it has to say with unrelenting focus. Moments pass and nothing is said. He just continues to stare contently into his orb.

Finally, after what feels like a short eternity, his body flinches, his head moves back, and he lets out a deep sigh. Shoving the orb back into his pocket, he looks away from me then quickly looks at me. It is hard to notice behind his tusk, but I detect a smirk on his face.

"Tok, what is it?" Leaning back he adjusts his right shoulder with a swift jerk and a loud crack.

"We done got where we be going." He returns to his average slumped position.

"And…where might that be?"

The smirk on his face vanishes. "We done got a long walk ba'for us, mon." a short pause follows, "We done be heading north mon. Way north."

A dark, heavy cold fills my heart. I know where we are heading. I have been in that region before and its damnation still haunts me. The dead land will cry the names of all the fallen in anguish and drive our souls to testing. Where we head, only the dead remain, marching aimlessly to the call of their Prince.

We head north, to face the Scourge.

* * *

A small fog ripples forward, tingling the tips of my lips, numbing the edges of my nostrils, and cooling the skin on my face. I draw another breath of air, and quickly after, another fog of sensation erupts. The interval between the two shortens, and within my chest, rests the instrument of where this quickening takes place. Fueled by the cheers around it, even the cold air biting my skin is ignored.

For hours we fought our way into this damned chamber, holding back the cold and sending many once great men to their resting places. The brave soldiers today broke that was thought invincible, and ended that which was thought immortal. Today, our men can have earned more than a simple victory. No, today, our men have earned a place in the history books.

Shuffling forward, the heavy metals boots clank against the floor. Coming to a stop only a few steps in front me, I stare down, letting the intense cold fill my body with its chill. I do not dare touch the remains in front of me, its cold far too strong for a mere man to embrace. What is bearable, however, are the cheers around me. Looking around, I let their happiness warm that is ice.

The remaining few jump to and fro, letting their excitement overcome any sense of control that they may have at the moment. I even notice Tok himself taking part in the celebration. Holding Sarah on his shoulder, he shakes Dalaray with his free arm, letting his cries echo across the walls. Never before have I seen such joy from that troll. It seems that for the first in ages, he has found his peace; found a time where not even his concerns could find him.

Sadly, it was just a brief moment.

His body jerks violently, and in a flash, he puts Sarah to the floor, lets go of Dalaray and the peace he had once had, and reaches into his robe. Clawing that cursed orb once again, he searches within its depths for answers.

From this spot, I do notice something unusual about the orb. This time its glow is remarkably greater. Clouds of raw energy appear to be radiating from its core, swirling around it. Whatever is going on inside it is new, something of importance. Quickly, I dart across the room, moving at a speed that ignores the terrible chill. Within seconds, I come upon him, but do not see him.

No, the orb has my sight.

I must have gazed into that blasted thing dozens of times, but never once did I see something. Normally just a purple cloud of energy and swirling power was what I could make not. Not this time. Glowing brightly in the center of the sphere was a large arch-like structure.

Green energies poured out of the gaping hole formed by the frame that created it. Dust slowly crept from the steps that led to said hole, uncovering the activity that was hidden within this object.

"Dey opened it again…"

I look up at him. "Opened what, Tok?"

"Da portal, mon."

A chill greater than the one occupying this room fills my heart. "Tok…are you saying…"

Instantly, he shoves the orb back into his pocket and looks around the room. Examining all of the soldiers and men before him. For a brief moment, he lets them rejoice, lets the enjoy their accomplishment before he begins.

Taking a deep breath, he lets his lungs fill deeply. "Silence, me broddahs!"

Without hesitation, the room is silent except for the wind that whistles through the cracks of this flying doom.

"As of dis moment evil marches! As of' dis moment the sealed gate dat would be our safety be broken! Today, me broddahs, da armies of da Kil'Jaedan begin mov'n!"

He stops for a moment to take a few steps forward.

"Our victory today means noth'n in comparison to da dark forces dat be a'happ'n! No, dese puny dead mark noth'n fo us. But do not be saddened, me broddahs! Fo as of dis moment, we done have a greater task again! Me broddahs, dese armies wait fo us to come an'die to dem! But we won't be fall'n. Me broddahs, dese armies wait to crush our spirits. But we won't be crumbl'n. Me broddahs, dese armies be thinking dey safe where dey be, but me broddahs…

"

He smiles and raises his right fist into the air.

"Dey done forget who dey be mess'n with. Today, me broddahs, we march south to da Dark Portal that be open once again. Today, me broddahs, we enter da portal to da hellish lands of da Outland. Today, me broddahs…we start gett'n prepared for dem enemies of new, to show dem dey not be safe anywhere!"

At that he throws his arms into the air, letting the cries of the others fill the void once again. I am not sure why they shout, or why I find myself throwing my own screams into the mixture of theirs, but we do. Continuing for only a few seconds more, I control myself and turn to Tok who stands, smiling and watching.

"Tok, I am not certain what we face behind that portal, but, I have thrown caution into the wind a long time past. But I must ask…are we ready for does wait to meet us when we step through the door?"

Grabbing my shoulder he leans in. "Me broddah, we be not ready for most of da evil dat rests in dat place," He leans in a bit closer "But we done got plenty of time ta prepare."

A large smile stretches across his face, and I cannot help but return to him one of my own, despite the concern filling my thoughts at the moment. I only hope he is right about everything. But mostly, I hope he is right about the time.


	8. Chapter 7: Final Victory

Final Victory

And through we went. After the grueling trek south, taking to the backs of airborne creatures of old or riding our mounts to breaking, we arrived. Hesitant at first, it was I who took the bold step onward; onward to our destiny. What waited behind that mystical gate…was unbelievable. The demons marched across the broken lands of Hellfire, while the Sporemen of Zangermarsh fought for survival. Terokkar held the grand city of Shattrah, it even held Khadgar – whom I avoided best I could, but eventually had a brief forgetful encounter. Nagrand's green fields, the spikes and dragons of Blade's Edge, the vortexes of Netherstorm and the Black Temple of Shadowmoon…all sites to behold. Sadly, time is short to describe all, too short to waste on them.

Instead, we fight our ways through quickly, and begin on great journey once again. Karazhan's empty walls brought back terrible memories Dalaray; even greater fear while staying hidden from the secret agents of the Kirin Tor. Despite these difficulties from our friend, we found ourselves victorious once again. In due time, we departed the dark halls and set forth in greater endeavors, such as bringing an end to the Dragonkiller and silencing the pompous Magtheridon.

We did not stop there. No, we continued on, doing what must done as heroes such as ourselves! First, we marched headstrong into the mighty lair that is the Eye! Kael's armies fought hard, but after a month long struggle, he fell, broken at our fight; left void of all power once again.

Soon after, the pumps that are Coilfang went dormant, rusting in the waters they tried to remove from this place. Finally, we stood beside Akama and the Warden, resting on the body of the Betrayer. Every place we entered, we grew stronger, and so did the book at Dalaray's side. After the fall of the Betrayer, the book itself seemed to be alive; its sides pulsing with energy, drawing small pieces of debris in and out of the surface as it took breathes of air.

But we grew cocky. We assumed that the freeing of the Outlands made us invincible to all evils, but we were foolish. Soon, darkness arose in forgotten empire of the Zul'Amani Trolls. The losses upon entering that empty kingdom were great, and quickly we found ourselves retreating back through the large wooden gates.

This defeat meant little, however, for soon we returned. Gathering more strength and wisdom from the previous defeats, we quickly laid waste to the Spirit Gods of the troll lords. Within a short time, we broke through the last gates and entered the platform that belonged to the great warrior, Zul'jin.

Now the drums of war sound.

Survivors stormed forth, collecting to the leather instruments to the sides. Mighty blows strike the tanned skin, letting the rhythms of a spirit echo loudly. Prisoners of sacrifice dance upon the fallen body of the troll, while our men raise their weapons high. Moving to the same beat, they let another victory bring forth more honor and more greatness. Sadly, again, one of us does not take part in the victory chants.

Standing at the steps looking out across the lakes and the empire itself, stands Tok. Normally he continues with the quest that is told from within his orb, but this time, he searches for another. Concerned with this odd behavior, I slowly creep across the floor to him.

"Tok, what is it this time?"

His head whips to left and then quickly to the right. "Someone be miss'n, mon." Again his head whips to one side. "Who we be miss'n…who…we…"

He stops, letting the sound of a distant voice fill the air. Coming from the nearby structure, what sounds like a quiet chant inches its way to us. I think nothing of this, but Tok's body tenses. Down the stairs in a flash, he takes off for the chamber that held the mighty Hexlord. My feet follow as quickly as they can behind him, but he is fast. Within seconds the troll is back into the chamber, and a loud bellow follows.

"NOOOO! Do not mess wit'dese spirits mon!"

Reaching the door at last, I enter to find Dalaray standing in the center of the room, wind swirling around his position while he holds his book into the air. An image that appears to be the Hexlord hangs over both objects, its presence being drawn slowly into the opened text.

"Close dat book, mon! Dey will destroy it wit'der evil!"

Rushing over to Dalaray, he grabs hold of the man and gives his body a quick shake. Awaking from his trance, he gazes down to Tok, giving the troll a confused look. Dissipating from air, the winds vanish, returning to the calm from whence they came. Once the scene calms, Dalaray's expression changes to that of rage, his fists clenched around his book, holding back the anger within.

"Very well, Tok…" His lips move only to reveal his teeth tightly closed, "Very well." A few moments later, his body relaxes and he looks down Tok's robes. "Well, Tok, your orb is glowing again…"

Without looking down, he reaches into his pocket and draws out the sphere. Shortly after, takes a quick gaze and his attention is drawn from the event at hand to it. It has been a very long time since that orb has shined so brightly. From the last time, I remember it brought us to the new planet, so I am guessing what it has in store is…

"Oh broddah, dat not be gewd."

I do not bother looking at his, but instead smile and rock gently in place. "Do not bother explaining whatever you see to us, Tok." Taking a few steps, I come to his spot and rest my hand on his shoulder. "Wherever you need us to go, we shall follow. Like always."

Peering up from the ball, he gives me an odd, confused look. "Whateva ya say, mon, whatever ya say…"

."Come on, men! His summoners are almost down! We can stop him before he ever enters this world!"

The large, purplish creature stands tall, holding its ground against our attacks. Bolts of energy ripple across my shield, but I will not fall now, no! We have trekked long and far; battled fierce and intensely to fail now! Crushing into his body, a large ice bolt draws blood, and the monster lays broken. We have don…

I cannot stand against the force.

Energy rips across the room, sending my body flying, bouncing a few times across the floor. For a brief second, the world spins, my body aching from whatever struck me. Reaching my arm out, my fingers claw across the floor, drawing my body up. Bracing my shield, I bring myself to one foot before stopping.

"The expendable have perished... So be it!"

Booming across the walls, a terrible, dark voice echoes around us. Following the eruption, a large, red claw reaches upward, grabbing the side of the portal.

"Now I shall succeed where Sargeras could not!"

Drawing upward, the head, flame-red wings, darkened armor of a tormented soul, and the torso of the damned comes into view. For another time, the sinister voice rains down.

"I will bleed this wretched world and secure my place as the true master of the Burning Legion."

Now, the demon in his entirety is in view, except for everything below his knees.

"The end has come! Let the unraveling of this world commence!"

Whipping back, the massive limbs and hulking armor draw into position. Wind whips across the halls, cooling that which has warmed as the large wings beat to the sound of doom. Shooting forward, the mangled claw that is death, the hand of the dark armies that we have fought for a long year now, the exit source of great evil the fist that is Kil'Jaeden's might hurls an immense electrical bolt across the room, catching an unsuspecting soldier.

His body shoots to the walls, bounces upon the floor and comes to rest. After it settles, the monster chuckles loudly.

"Another step towards destruction!"

Again, his claw pulls back into his body, but this time I am ready!

"To your feet, soldiers! Grab your sword, your shield or whatever you carry at your disposable and let us greet our new found guest!"

As the limb flies out again, we return fire of our own; bolts of lightning ripple through the air, arrows spin quickly upon the wind, and the elements of destruction guide their way to the torso that belongs to the Master of the Burning Legion, to the dark lord that has brought terror to many worlds.

However, his counter-fire is extreme. Diving to my side, the large bolt rips from where it once lay. Back to my feet in a hurry, I watch in time to see the claw rip let loose a bolt of lightning. Swirling through the air, it hits one of the men, curls, hits another, and finds a third. They shake violently in place, but do no fall. Tok shoots his own beam; its healing energy does the same as the electricity, but does not bring death to them.

Suddenly, from above, a voice emerges.

"You are not alone. The Blue Dragonflight shall help you vanquish the Deceiver!"

Just barely in vision, I can see him…the mighty dragon Kalecgos! Giant wings beat the air, as he circles above. Those wings sing the song of rejuvenation! Hope fills my veins, fuels my very soul. He is right; we shall not fight alone, no!

Kil'Jaeden himself looks up at the beast, but laughter erupts forward.

"I will not be denied! This world shall fall!"

Instantly, his sides glow, shooting from it hundreds of raw spikes of flame that guide their way to each person. Trying to run, it is futile. Far too many of these objects, and in moments they are upon us. A rush of intense heat covers my body. My armor feels as if it has fire, and the very ground I stand upon appears to burn. Thankfully, just as quickly as hits it is over.

But not all the men are so fortunate.

Screaming in horror, two of the men who got to close, rained molten death upon each other from the impact. Their bodies ignited in a horrendous dark red glow, you can almost feel their pain. Through all of the confusion, I notice a large purple sphere glowing brightly on the floor, but before I can say anything Kalecgos speaks.

"I will channel my power into the orbs, be ready!"

Without thinking my feet move forward, and I dash in a hurry to the giant shield laid for us. As I run, I notice the huge wings of the demon have wrapped themselves around his entirety. I pay no attention to the rest, I just run as fast as possible. First in one, my men follow in suit, entering the portal. Except for one, one of the two who had been ignited.

"Hurry, soldier, hurry! Make haste to us, you must hurry!" My voice seems to echo in the small chamber…just as Kil'Jaedan's echoes in this very room.

"Destruction!"

The wings erupt from his body, flying into the air. His body jerks back and his head locks back in a horrible laughter. Cursing from his being, a wall of death fills the room. Screams fill my head making it hard to think…the screams! The horror…they will not stop, why will they not stop?! I can feel my fingers digging in my skull, even digging in the flesh long past the terrible sound has ended.

Looking around, I see the portal is gone, --sadly, so is the brave soldier—and the Deceiver is back to hurling his old tricks at us. We find our positions, and once again, we fire hell upon the demon that tries to do the same! This mighty being has not struck us down yet, even after using its mightiest of attacks! We shall not fall to this imposture; we shall not!

But I have spoke too soon, for once again, his laughter emits loudly.

"The enemy…is among you!"

I do not understand, what does he mean…

"Die, Voat, die!"

Spinning, my shield absorbs the attack. Standing before me, is an old friend. Dark energies swirl from his body, entangling his being in damnation. Raising his hands again, he readies another volley of fire, but I do not stay to let him finish. Rolling to the side, the flames of the missile lick my sides, heating my armor as they do. Sprinting towards, I slam my shield into him, attempting to incapacitate his being, but he does not budge. His strength…is…unbelievable…he brings my shield down. I cannot hold back his might…this is impossible. My grand shield lowers down from my face, and our eyes lock.

This is not my friend…this is not him, this is something darker! "You are not Dalaray! Deception at the hands of the Deceiver, what a foolish attempt by a being of unimaginable powers!"

Drawing back my sword, I peer deeply into the eyes, letting them fuel my rage. Dalaray may be a friend of ages, but this is not him, there shall be no mercy! Its tip of death catches the side of the image, piercing deep into it. Eyes of darkness that stand before do not move; the face does not change expression. The image leans in, its twisted smile burns me deep.

"Die…"

The whisper chills my soul, as I fly backwards. An explosion singes my nerves, breaks my will as I stand. Flames swirl around me, eating the armor that was made to protect. Everything comes to rest, everything but my mind; that word repeating itself over and over; those eyes…burning my soul. Slowly, I roll to my side, attempting to bring feeling back to my body. But that word…

From somewhere…so very distant I hear Kalecgos, but I cannot make out what he says. Ever so slowly, I bring myself to my feet, bracing my all my strength in my legs. My vision creeps around room, scanning everything, ev…

No.

The leathery skin wrap tightly around his body, covering every inch of his being. Before me, the shield contains all of the soldiers, protecting them. A surge of energy bursts into my veins, and I dart across the room. I can hear my shield clank loudly as I drop it for speed. Before me, my men cheer me on, their voices pumping more fuel into my veins.

"Voat, run man, run!" Dalaray's encouragement inspires me.

"Colonel, move your ass!" Sarah's motivation drives me.

"Damn mon, move does tiny legs!" Tok's wisdom enlightens me.

The portal is so close, I can make it! Its walls shall hold firmly, and I shall make it within those mighty arches in time! Almost touching it, I shall not fail!

"DESTRUCTION."

Bouncing from the walls, the mighty voice lets the call of death ring loud. A wind whips forth, hitting my body, knocking from it all strength. Hands grasp my body, pulling it in all directions. I have failed, dead by the hands of something of unimaginable power…it appears I am the fool. Moving, it must be over, the wave sending my spirit to another time and place…but I hear voices.

Two voices.

They…they are speaking to each other. It almost sounds like…Kalecgos…and…a young woman. Continuing to speak I cannot make out what they say, they just speak. Suddenly, there is a flash of light…and a third voice booms. Again, most of what it says is incomprehensible…except for a small part.

"What have you done…what have you done?!"

Energies ripple across my face, tingling my very being. The smell of smoke enters my nostrils, and dark clouds float overhead. Shaking violently, the walls feel as if they will crumble from the force. Again, the dark voice fills the air…this time, it seems to be in agony…

"Noooooo!"

Suddenly, the darkness that had once shrouded me, is gone…light tickles my eyes from above and all trace of smoke vanishes. The room continues to spin making all of objects appear as one blur. Then, for just a moment, everything comes to rest, and I catch sight of two individuals. Together, they speak, a man and woman, but not of the same voices.

The words are once again out of reach, but I focus. Falling to her knees, the young woman begins gasping out short phrases, and then I can hear it…the man speak.

"Salvation, young one…it waits for us all."

At that, a figure loams over me, an old friend kneels over this broken body. His hand rests on my chest, and the object in his hand glows brightly. A smile stretches across his face as he looks down at me.

"We did it, my friend, we did it." He gives my chest a light slap "Rest, good sir, you have earned it."

The world feels so light, and the spinning returns…it consumes me, everything. But the warmth inside, the warmth from this glorious day, the warmth from the victory of the evil, the warmth from reclaiming the honor which is ours, the warmth from the light above…they all keep me alive.

Slowly, the darkness creeps over my vision, and I can hear one last thing, from the man whom spoke of salvation. And it is but a simple word…

"Farewell…"

Farewell….indeed.


	9. Chapter 8: Center of the Universe

Center of the Universe

Ouch.

Rubbing the side of my head, I try to relieve the pain from my head hitting whatever it just did. Rolling over in my bed I feel a small bit of light bounce off of my eyelids. The lids roll back, letting the strong rays penetrate the delicate orbs below. I quickly close them again and open them just as fast. It takes only a moment to truly adapt to the glowing beams, and the burning finally subsides.

From what I can make out the light is actually minimal, flowing through only a few cracks on the wall. The light vanishes and repairs in another set of cracks, and moments later the light reappears in the original cracks. During this light dance I notice my stomach twisting within, churning as it feels a rocking motion moving it.

Grabbing a few ledges above my bed, I pull myself to my feet, barely able to balance myself from the gentle swaying. The weight of my armor makes this difficult, along with my weapons. After I find my balance, my hand reaches forward, grabbing another ledge and within seconds I find myself stumbling forward – as if I have had too much to drink.

Uh, the pain hasn't stopped.

Gripping my forehead, a deep surge of pressure rips it's away across my skull. This blasted headache makes it all that much harder to walk across the floor ahead of me. Suddenly, the floor shifts and I find myself tripping over my own feet, crashing into one of the walls around me. Again, I struggle to stabilize myself, and after a few seconds I am moving forward again.

In front of me, only a couple of steps away, is a door. Extending my arm, I let my fingers wrap around the metal knob, and with a quick shove, it flies open, pulling me with it. Expecting the light to burn my eyes, I use my forearm to shield myself

Nothing.

Hesitantly, I move my arm, so that it barely avoids my eyes. This isn't possible, there is no sunlight in the nether?! I scan around and my hearts sinks into my stomach.

"What the…the nether looks just like the wetlands?!"

From behind me I can hear someone laughing. "No, my friend, the nether does not look like the wetlands…I hope."

Spinning, I see Dalaray looking down at me from the side of the wooden railing. From the corner of my eyes I can see the sides of the large ship, and the large wooden mast in the middle.

"Time has not yet deemed it ready for your departure, Voat, you are stuck with me for the present." He leans on the railing and throws me a smile. "Unfortunately or not, we have decided to take you home."

I turn my head to the land once again, watching as the ramp moves its way to the side of the ship and take its place on the open side. Jumping over the railing, Dalaray lands with a thud at my side, and waves me forward. My legs still feel heavy, but after a few steps I begin feeling normal once again. On the ramp I feel a bit nervous, but it doesn't take long before my feet rest on the solid dock.

Rocking in place, I look at Dalaray. "How…how long have I been out."

He shrugs. "Only a few days…I think. The excitement over the victory at the Sunwell kind of drew our attention. But don't worry, we kept a keen eye on you, just…you missed out on the fun. Sorry, my friend."

I just shake my head and smirk a little. "That is alright, I am certain that I would not have been ready for any parties after that epic fight," I throw a look at the small hut on the bank of the island, "Actually, I am happy to be home. Some peace could suit me well."

He says one last thing before we start to move. "Oh, apologizes for making you sleep in your gear. Tok felt it wrong to remove it…in case you didn't…well…wake up."

I nod "Understandable, I would hate to be buried naked, especially with you watching me at my funeral."

We both laugh for a second then remain silent as we begin moving again. It only takes a few minutes to reach the cramped looking home, but the awkwardness of the silence made it feel longer. Normally, Dalaray would be ranting about the exploits, but…instantly I feel the churning in my gut once again.

"Voat, sadly, your peace will not be lasting as long as you would hope."

I sigh and give him a weak nod. "Yeah, I figured that…"

"One last thing is requested of you, for us to finish this journey," he fidgets a bit in his spot, "All I require is that you arrive at the Earth stones in the Arathi Highlands in three days. After that, you just need to sit back and relax."

Glaring at him, I try to read what he is really doing, but…I cannot get anything out of him. Sadly, my head falls forward, shakes to the sides and quickly lifts back to position.

"Of course, as long as I really get some relaxation there."

He laughs. "Certainly, Voat, certainly."

Quickly, he darts past me, speaking as he goes."

"Just stay here for three days, and enjoy the food, but don't start drinking!"

I turn, barely able to see him rush to the Gryphon master, grabbing a hold of the large bird. "What about you, Dalaray? Where are you headed?"

Climbing on top of the creature, he shifts into position and throws me one last look. "Heading back north, to finish what was left undone."

At that, he takes off into the sky, and in seconds, is out of sight. I peer aimlessly at the walls he flew over for only a few more seconds, before twisting and entering the house for the first time in years. The darkness inside is barely removed by the light that escapes through the grime on the window.

It is almost impossible to see, except for a cabinet on the wall, which is oddly illuminated. Walking over to it, I fling it open…RUM! I thought I had run out; I was almost certain. But who cares?

Heading over to the table, I take a seat in a hurry. Grabbing the bottle, I let it roll in my hands. It has been so long since I have had any of this. I think it is time for a good, earned…that is strange…I continue rolling the bottle in my hands, and I notice something odd.

This doesn't have any dust on it…there is no way Dalaray put rum in here…he just told me not to drink, and Sarah doesn't…

"Good day, my kind sir."

Letting the bottle come to a clank on the table, a strange voice from the other end, shrouded in the shadows, speaks to me. At first, I am far too startled to reply, but after a second I am coherent once again.

"How did….what?"

He clears his throat loudly, then leans forward, letting the miniscule amount of light is available bring face to his picture. "Sorry if I disturbed you, Voat, but we have been waiting."

Before I can respond a flash brightens the corner of the house. Flicking the air, the flame dances gently at the tip of the staff. Shifting my eyes to the other corner, I see the same fire, but on a different staff. Behind both wooden sticks, rests robed men, who appear to be wearing a purplish like tabard on the front of their chests.

"May no heed to them, my child, they simply decorations in the background."

Bracing my arms on the table, I can't help but recall a past experience and laugh.

"Please, do tell me what is so incredibly funny?"

Shaking my head and trying to hold back my laughter, I am barely able to speak. "Mage…I have to know…is my house center of universe? Because, apparently, everyone seems to be able to teleport themselves straight into it."

My laughter is the only sound that fills the room. A loud slap of skin on wood startles me out of my fit, and is instantly followed by the other voice in the room.

"Silence, you little whelp,"

Leaning forward, I bring myself closer to him, glaring at him while I do. "Well, then, what do you want?"

There is a slight pause. "Dalaray."

"Why do you need him? I thought you mighty mages already capt…"

"Enough! We know well you have aided him for the past few years, so do not attempt to fake reality with your half-minded acting! Now, where is he??"

"Terribly sorry, my half-minded actions will have us led to the fake reality that I will be actually be telling you where he departed to."

Now he does the glaring. "Do not toy with us, child. Simply disclose where he told you to go just shortly ago, and we will leave. Otherwise, we might have to…"

"Have to what?" Grabbing my sword, I brace my feet on the floor, and continue gazing at him.

"Child, release the information requested and all is well. Do not bring it to this."

Coming to my feet, my sword is slightly unsheathed. Quickly, the two figures grip their staves and take a few steps forward. Slowly, the mage at the table rises, using his hands to stay the other two.

"Just tell us…do not bring it to this."

In flash, I draw the sword completely.

Damn Kirin Tor…damn mages.


	10. Chapter 9: Arathi

Arathi

Rattling, the wheels bounce heavily across the terrain; my heart still racing from encounter with the guards at the wall. Strange, there has never been a post at that location before, not since its fall. Now, there must be a large garrison, even the holes in the wall are partially filled again. I guess they are waiting for something.

I can feel the smile stretch across my face.

I would be too.

Three days. Three days! Yes, it is time! All that remains is to greet my old comrade, and my associates and myself will take care of the rest. Ah, what a glorious day indeed! Just a few more miles, and we will be upon the Refuge; hopefully Voat decided that as his spot to meet us. Of course it is, why would I worry?

The cart shakes violently from the pace, interrupting my thoughts. That is fine, no need to be filling my head with useless ideas anyway, just need to keep trekking forward!

Only a mile left.

Yes, I can see the hill now. Fantastic, marvelous, all-inscribing perfection, ah, yes indeed. Soon, soon, it will be time. The wheels continue to creak loudly as we move, straining still.

I see him!

Resting on the side of the road, a cloaked figure stands tall. Coming closer, I feel my heart racing…no, that is not Voat. Squinting, I notice a large object protruding from is face…Tok! Why is Tok here? Who cares?! Tok can see this remarkable deed along with us!

Within seconds, I pull up to giant troll, letting the carriage come to a stop. Leaping from the reigns, my body lands with a thud only a few feet from him. Raising my arms, I let my excitement overcome me as I greet him.

"Ah, my giant troll friend, how are you and why are you here?"

A large smile erupts on his face as he turns to me. "I done be wait'n fo you, mon."

"Me, why me? Forget me, where is Voat?"

The smile disappears, but before he can respond, I see a figure at the top of the hill, blocked by the rising sun behind it. Voat! Without thinking, I begin running as fast as possible. I dodge rocks and other debris as a sprint, trying not to fall. Sadly, I feel myself stumbling as I reach the peak, my feet fighting to keep me up.

Hitting the ground, my hands dig into the soil, and I peer back to see what got me. Something metal sticks slightly out of the ground. That crazy son of a…he did it. Drawing myself to my feet once again, I move forward still, continuing to stumble onward.

"You, you! You finally got me, you finally tricked me! You knew I would trip on that! Ahah, you…" Clawing forward, I come across a soft patch of dirt, sinking slightly as I move. "Voat, you…

Turning my head…my chest tightens. So hard…so hard to breath. I can feel my body begin to sway…rocking back and forth. I can't breath, my chest…it can't move…I can't…my fingers move forward, running across the indented surface. My cheeks cool…numb as I let the words run through my head …as the stone man above me mocks…

"Commended for his deeds throughout the world. Debased by his loyalty to those of the evil arts…"

The muscles in my body tense, still unable to breath. My fingers continue to move…continue…

"Let to take home at this point for his remarkable deeds…"

The finger tips claw into the surface, drawing blood.

"Here lies Colonel Voat Brighton."

Throwing my arms around my head, I hear screaming.

It is so loud. Why won't it stop?!

My mouth is a gape; it is then I realize…

I am the one who is releasing that terrible noise.

Suddenly it stops, tears replacing it.

My heart feels…empty.

This…this cannot be…they are tricking me.

All of them.

My body freezes, letting the invisible blade slice my core, drive its way into my chest. Damn them. Damn them all. This was it…this was it! How dare they?! How dare they destroy that which is perfection?! This day was supposed to go down…go down in history, fill the emptiness of that book's pages with greatness!

Coming to my feet, I feel light. My head…it…it doesn't feel there. Quickly, I stumble backwards. My chest barely making itself useful, while my knees feel heavy…heavy from the dirt…dirt.

Spinning, I see Tok coming up the hill behind me.

"How…when…"

My head still feels light.

"Dis morn'n, mon. Dey buried him dis'morn'n," He raises his hand to point at my knees, "Dat why da dirt still be fresh…"

Trying to focus, I gaze up through the haze. "Who…?"

He pauses. "Da mages…da Kirin Tor. Dey got him…"

Impossible…he was fine when I left. It was only three days! How…in three days? How did they…they ruined everything! The blood in my veins warms…turning to a boil in seconds. My body expands, shrinks, expands, shrinks expands shrinks…speeding up every second. From the corner of my eyes, I see it…that damned orb.

He is holding it again…that…damned troll. "You!"

My arm raised, pointing at the robed monster. "I knew you were one of them, but…how could you?!"

His eyes slowly rise to meet mine…throwing me a confused look of which I know is a lie.

"You…how could you kill your own friend?!"

"Do not be accusing me of dis, mon. If anyone be ta'blame it be you. Dey got him cause he wouldn't tell dem where you be."

Faster, my heart races faster. "But it was not I who brought them here, was it?!"

His vision fades from me.

"Trust was bestowed upon from my being…and you ravaged it…crushed it with your foolishness! You and that damned…violet eye."

Clutching it in his hand, he shoots his vision back at me. "Mon, only a few mons know wat dis be…"

I do not let him finish. "Do I strike you as a moron?! No, I have my ways…I let you come with us because Voat believed in you. He normally had good judgment."

He shakes his head. "Mon, dey were not me men…da info must'a slipped from one of me guys by accident."

Forcing them back, tears fight their way forward. "I care not of your petty excuses, they came, and they ruined everything! They destroyed…they…they crushed what was perfect…they made this useless…"

Peering down, I grip the edges of this functionless book. So much effort wasted upon you! What a…no…wait…I can feel my heart racing even faster.

But not for the same reasons.

Almost strangling it, my grip fastens to the square object resting in my hands. Strength begins returning to me, bringing back what I thought lost. It is almost as if energy is being siphoned directly to me. Yes, my confidence grows all is not lost!

Sadly, that impotent troll speaks again. "Mon, it be impossible dat you know wat I do…" he gazes down at his blasted orb, "It done took years for da other mages to find out. Who done told you?"

Smiling, I watch as the energies in his sphere begin pulsating, swirling madly inside. His eyes widen and his shakes his head.

"Dis…dis cannot be. I did not see dis ever coming to pass before. What be…"

Relaxing, my being calms to the tension of this fool. "That is because, my _friend_, you are not capable of predicting everything. Letting that orb see every action I was devising…insulting! Through my efforts you simply got a taste of what…I allowed you to see."

Instantly, his vision returns to my direction.

"Mistake me not as a mere jester! Taught by the grandest of conjurers, raised by the mightiest of masters, built by the boldest of crafters, I stand before you unmatched!"

"What…mon…"

"Have you not thought of anything?! You have wasted too much of my time, enough of talking, " rotating, I shout to my carriage, "Come forward, my followers, come forward!"

In seconds four robed individuals emerge from the wooden ride, forming a line in front of it.

"Before we can continue I must complete another task. Go…" Turning to look at the statue, I feel the power, "Retrieve him from his dirt-covered home."

"Are you crazy, mon! You cannot dig up ya friend! Dat will disturb his soul, mon, he won't be able to rest peacefully!"

Expanding and contracting in rapid secession, my chest beats to the drums of comedy. "Do not concern yourself with these matters. Hide yourself in the shadows while this is finished, or I might find myself removing you…, which, mind you, was passed up before due to Voat. Test me not, for he no longer has your side."

Enough of him, it must be done! Each one uses whatever means that lay before them to shift the dark agent from their path. Each scoop leads closer. Each second. Each…

A loud, dull sound erupts from the Earth.

"Bring his coffin to the surface!"

Slowly, carefully, it comes to light. First a small corner of it appears, then the rest. Perfect…PERFECT. Ahaha, this is marvelous. Marvelous indeed. Now it can be done. Finished at last!

"Place his body at the side of the Earthen Ring…there we…"

From behind, I hear a loud cry. "What are you doing? That is blasphemous! Put that body back to rest!"

Turning, my body feels light, rage churning my innards, fueling my motives. Glaring at the old man, I can feel his uselessness, another person trying to stop what is inevitable. Another individual letting the fool's hand guide him. Another human…that shall be removed from my sight!

I cannot control myself. Rushing forward, my body travels at a brisk walk, almost godly like. Yes, yes! The power is mine. Light glows from my right side, my fist clenched in a fit of rage. Stand before me, you fools, and shall know my wrath!

His eyes roll in the back of his head, while his body twitches violently. Protruding from my right arm and into his chest is a spike of flames. It licks his body, singeing and burning all it touches. Lifting his corpse high, I let all those near know the folly of rising before a being of such power. In a flash, I whip my arm and send his body flying, crashing upon the grass, coming it its peaceful _rest_.

Turning, I see a crowd of people gathering at the entrance to this Refuge. Guards shield them with their protection and their cowardice. Fools. The smirk creeps back onto my face, and I laugh loudly.

"Those who dear defy that whom stands before you, let this be an example! As of this day, as of this dusky present, the world as you know it is no more! All of those who wish to be part of the awaking come forth!"

Not a soul moves. Very well, let them have their insolence. Removing myself from that mess, I head forward, to the ridge at the side of the road. Peering down, I let the sight of my followers…standing in their positions. Lunging forward, my body hits the soil with a loud thud.

There it is.

Moving forward, I come to the edge of the ring.

There…the final ingredient.

Chanting fills the air, as the few begin the required task.

There…

Stepping forward, a voice fills the air. "Mon, dat we Myzrael's spot, wat do you be want'n wit her?"

Damn that troll, but if he must know… "I shall corrupt this land…drain from it its life and use it…to seal these pages with its contents within. Repair that which has be damaged by time."

Stepping across the stone ring, I feel the surge. Behind me, a wall of blue shoots into the sky, its edges flick the air. The chanting continues, setting the rows of stone, which connect from the center to the walls of blue, on fire with the same flame. Inching my way forward, power flows into the book…into me as I walk.

Another step. Yes, the power!

Another step. It is remarkable!

Another step. I am at the heart of the formation. A large crystal rests below the book and myself. The blue flames dance upon my being, drawing to it all that belongs rightfully to it. As if practiced over and over, the book lifts upward, flipping to the last page, the last chapter of this long tale!

Drawing my hand to the side, I strike its palm on the sharp edge of the book, letting the blood slowing flow from the wound. Raising it into the sky, I stare at it…letting the last reagent of effort well spent flow out of me.

"Come, you miserable viewers, come! Let the glory that is this spectacle fill your eyes with true sight! Do not be deceived by your foolish peers, salvation does not wait for us all!"

I pause.

"As of this moment, I deem the unworthy the prey, the foolish my enemy, and the arrogant my sights! As of this moment, let it be known…Humanity has come to its final page!"

I rotate my hand. "Fear, you mortal men, fear! I come for you! Soldiers of the dawn, followers of the light your time is spent! I am the true follower of Medivh, the true holder of his power! I am Dalaray!"

A drop of blood draws from the wound. "I am the bringer of death!"

It draws from the palm. "Destroyer of the Kirin Tor!"

It separates, falling down. "Ravager of humanity!"

Slamming onto the page, a rush of energy shoots forth, surging through my body. The pages rush wildly in the air, glowing brightly as we merge! It has been done! The power…the pure, raw power! Never before has one seen such as this! Never before!

"I am…a God!"

Shaking, the ground screams in agony. The crystal below the book creaks and snaps as it lies as the energy is sucked from it. Pumping through my veins, my blood has become that of the mighty!

Swirling around me, entangling my being, the blue storm clashes and churns, fighting for its chance to gain its place within its master! And then, in a flash of light, in a cloud of smoke, it is done.

Dirt blocks the sky as crystal shatters, damaging the planet itself. All that can be seen through the thick fog…is the book, with its page shining like a beacon of hope, yet, a beacon of terror it shall be! Flipping through its many pages, I come to the one I require, draw from its power, and slam it closed.

I point at where the coffin should be, letting the chill fill my body, seep from my mouth and nostrils, just barely seen through the haze. Smiling, I feel the power that belongs to me.

Pointing, I close my eyes letting the power flow.

"To your feet soldier!"

Let damnation reign from all fleets of life and here after! Let life be death!

"Your lich…requires the aid of an old friend."


	11. Chapter 10: First to Fall

First to Fall

Blasted haze…

"Sir, more people from Refuge point!"

Glancing down, I give the guard a nod. Turning to my right, I nod to the three men near the giant wooden wheel, and quickly, they grab hold of it, thrust forward, and move it. Slowly, the large gate below – which is slightly crocked to the side – lifts up, enough for the individuals to pass by. Once through, they rock the wheel backwards until the gate slams quietly into the ground.

First time in weeks to see activity. For almost a month, we have been stationed here, guarding a wall that is obviously way pasts its prime. We had to patch the giant holes in the walls with wooden blanks, sandbags or anything remotely useful in making a barricade. The dozen and a half of us, after filling the gaps, took rest in the structures built into the wall, such as the gate tower.

We were not sure why the Kirin Tor told us to check every individual passing only for these few days…they must have foreseen this damned fog…the damned explosion. Thank goodness, though, we keep it orderly enough to control the flow of these peasants. Whatever that explosion was, definitely brought fear into these people, but what could it possibly? I mean, the Deceiver himself was defeated roughly a week ago. What else is there?

Smiling, I take comfort in this fact. We will be fine here, nothing can break through now, especially with the new guards that came from the Point. Now, we stand a firm three-dozen troops, and a good amount of guns from the Dwarven artisans that arrived recently as well.

This wall is actually a threat once again; it is quite nice, if you ask me. Yes, I cannot wait to see what happens from this event. Or possibly, we have seen what is to happen. The blast and chaos that followed is definitely enough to make me connect with this being the end…but I know it cannot be…or…

"Sir, Colonel Dounlin, sir." A soldier comes rushing from my left, a bit out of breath.

"Sir, that appears to be all of the civilians that are coming forward," he takes a breath, "Sir, what are your orders now?"

Without turning, I sweep my head back and forth, scanning the terrain. From what I can see, he definitely is correct. Mind you, there is not a whole lot of field to see, the fog covers just about everything.

"Continue with your post at the gate, we will not be certain that there are more people coming with this lack of sight."

"Sir, yes sir!"

In a hurry, he rushes back down the wall and down the stairs, coming to his spot near the gate in a matter of seconds. Good soldier, he follows orders very well and executes them with prompt speed. Exactly like the man who wore the title before me.

Colonel

Yes, Colonel Dounlin is long overdue, but the expense of earning it was far worse than never obtaining it. Voat was a great man, terrific officer; he led us glorious in battle those days long past. It was a shame those idiotic mages had to come and ruin him just as they had ruined his reputation. Killing him in his own home…I knew they would separate a man from his boy, but that is just terrible.

They know no honor.

I understand them putting my boy under the care of the Paladins…that is a thing a father hopes for. But if they had come into my house and stole him, then there would be hell to pay.

Well, there is definitely hell to pay.

They disgraced my name as well as his, but at least I wasn't banished to some hellish outpost in the northern parts of Lordaeron, especially with the existence of the plague. No, they placed me in a remote area near the capital itself, to protect it from the invaders. Of course, you cannot protect a place from the outside when the invasion starts from within.

But I guess that is a time of the history books. All I wish that I had obtained from that war was to know where they took my son. Yes, I heard of rumors of him fighting along side the heroic Voat himself, achieving his very own reputation, but…nothing more. Never where he was left after that fight, or why they decided to deny him the same right that they denied to Voat.

Fortunately, Voat reclaimed his honor after bringing the end to so many great evils – word travels fast. Sadly, my son was not able to. Or at least I do not think he was. For all I know, they hid him…in the depths of Dalaran itself, teaching him arts unknown to any other Paladins, but the elite.

There I go again, letting my mind wander rapid fire. I thought I got control over that damned problem? Ah well, it is just normal to let a mind flow freely occasionally. No point in letting myself get worked up again over nothing. It has been years since that was even a problem. Still…I wish I knew what happened to him…still…

"Sir!"

Gazing down at the gate, I am stopped halfway. The sky…the sky is seems to shake. No, it is not the sky…it is the haze, the fog. The very fog itself seems to flow rapidly, bending uncontrollably. Within it…I can see something. Within it, it seems to be glow, filled with flashes of light.

What is…this is remarkable…it is as if a thunderstorm brewed itself upon the surface of the planet, raining down bolts of water and lightning like the titans themselves. Smoke lifts upwards, drawing with it the haze itself. Slowly creeping from the wall we stand upon, the cloud floats back…heading to the light.

Then…

An explosion…

Flame licks the air…

I can it…I can see him!

How did he make it here?! How did…Ragnaros!?

This just cannot be. But…I see it…its arms stretch to the sky, just barely breaking the cloud itself. Its body darkened by the fog, but it is there. Wait…no…in a flash…a hurried flash. It is gone…

Did I just make that up? Am I losing my mind completely now?

"Sir…was…could it be?"

I try to comprehend what my Sergeant is asking. I am so confused…my heart feels as if it is going to break from my chest.

"Sir?"

Without turning, I attempt to speak. "So…soldier…if you saw what I saw…then yes…"

Another flash of light follows…then…

"FOOLS."

A voice echoes upon the skies, screeches upon the heavens and stretches out in a thousand directions. Silence follows that booming horror. The cloud—now drawn back to two separate locations on the field, one at an old Syndicate farm and another…near that the Stromgarde ruins—begins to shake again.

The silence is ended by a terrible laughter. It strains the very strands of sanity, piercing my eardrums. I try to hide myself from it, but hands do nothing to block the sound. Peering up, I attempt to find what is doing it…

Glowing red, the borders of the fog near the ruins pulse with life. What appears to be flame seeps its way from the black mess, draining the very boundary that hides it. Filling the air once again, the laughter returns. This time, however, it ends abruptly.

Silence returns.

The rumbling amongst the cloud continues, but its sound is dull, barely more than a whisper of chaos. Suddenly, a screech, created by the darkness itself, ripples across the calm land, stirring the plains into a frenzy of motion. Clawing its…way…from the void of the fog, the first of them appears.

Flame floats from the torso of the upright creature, its massive claws glow red hot from the heat within them. Fire pukes from its eye sockets, and mouth alike, building steam from its surroundings. The talons upon its feet tear the soil…

My body numbs. Ice shards replace the warm fluid amongst my veins, chilling all the way to my heart as it flows. My eyes cannot move from this site from this horror. Watching it, I can feel it…starring back…as it scans the wall before it, probing its inhabits with its very existence.

Arcing its back, it lifts its head into the air and lets forth a roar. I cannot help but take a step back. A cannon shoots rapidly within the cage that is my chest, and my throat turns to ash.

Then another emerges taking its side by first. A final one makes its way it side before the cloud shakes for one last time. Getting sucked into the center of the mess, the dark mass shifts inwards before suddenly erupting outward.

Wind tears the cloak asunder, turning what was once a veil to the unknown, to a story of horror. Standing on the outskirts of the ruins, holding himself behind at half a dozen of the fire demons, is a man…flame floaters lightly from his hand…

"You dare seek me out?!" I remember that voice… "Bask in the glory that is power!"

Whipping his fiery hand to his shoulder, he braces his body. Shooting it forward, he unleashes a wall of flame that smashes into the ground, burning in a flash before giving birth to more. Drawing itself slowly, one of the demons pulls its body from the newly created abyss. Another…another…another…the sight tests the fortitude of the mightiest of soldiers.

After a second, the flame dissipates from the ground, but it is not done. Wafting his hand back and forth, bits of fire break from the glowing hand. Each spark clashes downward, and instantly bursts into a monster of fire.

Again, the laughter rains loudly, but this time…I know from which it is born. "Do not despair, my friends! No, let this moment bring victory to your minds!" He laughs again. "From the peaks of crafted height from which you hold your stay, let the warmth of my minions brighten your spirits!"

Shifting in their places, the creatures prepare themselves.

"For you shall have the honor, the privilege…" The figure tilts its head forward. "Of being the first victims of my might!"

Rumbling.

Everything…everywhere it feels as if it shakes. My body trembles…I don't know if it is from fear…or the advancing army. Their bodies scorch the green fields, turning life to ash in seconds. So many…th..

No!

They shall not break my mind yet!

"Men, raise your rifles, bring your bows to ready and brace yourselves," I spin my head to the right, shouting at the men on the right side of the wall, then quickly throw my head to the other direction, "Do not let fear enfeeble you!"

My men, the brave soldiers that they are, grab hold of their weapons -- some shake -- and bring them to a firm position on their being.

"Many demons have broken to our might, the legion itself cowers from our victories!" I pause, "Show these fiery creatures the cold-chill of death!"

Explosions, cracks, snaps, whistles, sounds of battle fill the air! Our firepower crashes upon the deadly beings, the bullets tear through the scorching bodies, dragging the so-called might of these monsters to the ground! One after another, they break at the roar of a bullet, the whisper of the soaring arrow!

Fall, you damned monsters! "Crush them! Drown them in their arrogance!"

My eyes catch sight of one, one that leads them rest. Leads the rest to a futile attempt at victory. Leads them to our walls to break upon our shields. It dodges arrows, leaps through walls of bullets. But he cannot avoid them all. Explosions rip out the backside, yet it limbers on, dragging its body fruitlessly. Within seconds, the creature is out of side, and in a flash of fire and a horrific explosion, the being is gone.

Running to the front of the wall, I lean over the ledge, just able to catch sight of the fiery crater. Reaching to the sky, the fire flickers gently, just a little remains for the massive eruption.

It does not dare…

"Men, men! Aim back at the flame…aim back at the…"

Lunging to the side of the wall, the massive claws of the creature spawned from the flames below dig into the stone. Another whips out, quickly navigating itself vertically.

"To the walls, men, to the walls! Shoot the damned creatures!"

Too late.

Leaping with great force, the monster scales over the top of the stone, and pounces upon an unsuspecting soldier. His body crumbles to the strength of its claws. Spinning, the next soldier is not caught unprepared. First shot, direct hit. Quick reloading, another hit. Another soldier turns, letting an arrow lose. The second creature leaps forth, but is caught mid-air. Both fall, both flames extinguished.

Yes, fight strong men!

Hold the demons at bay!

There is nothing that can break us!

"Sir…"

I ignore the call, I must keep focused on the enemy.

"Sir…"

He grabs my shoulder and gives me a light shake, but I must not be bothered.

"SIR!"

Twisting, I turn the disruptive little whelp, how dare…he…bother…

Pouring from where the other cloud rested, an army of Syndicate thieves, but they are not true to their appearance. Some missing their arms, others gutted of their organs…they are…undead. Skeletons pour from behind, spawning from the broken bodies of these unjust beings.

Spawning…from the hero residing on the hill.

The voice returns

"You think you can hold the march of my soldiers?! Do you think your weak resistance can withstand our greatness!? Very well, then let your resistance stand against the fire and the damned! But do not fear…you shall be part of the latter soon enough, you too will be allowed our glory!"

Again, the cloaked figure erupts into a chuckle.

Focusing on the undead marching, I let my eyes drift…so many…so many. The southern part of the wall is under siege from those damned fire demons, and now…the north. Moving faster, the undead begin a charge to the wall. Raw bones shift against one another, while broken feet shuffle forward.

All moving to the command of their master…to him.

To a hero of old.

To the soldier.

To the colonel.

To Voat.

His feet braced upon the ground, his hands raised at his sides, energy pulsing around him as he draws more dead to their feet. Closer…they march closer, but I cannot see them. My eyes will no move…from the fallen hero, now that stands against his brothers. The…fallen hero…now part of the darkness.

"Colonel, what are your commands?!"

I pause.

Yes, yes…I am the true Colonel now. Do your duty…true new warrior. "Fire…fire at will…"

Breaking my gaze, my vision alters quickly, down to the dead below. This is their great army? How do they plan to scale the wall before them? Are they going to mass a mound of dead 50 feet into the air and climb up it? The idea is comical indeed, and brings a smile to my face. What? From the corner of my eye I can see what appears to be a large wagon. It must be roughly 20 feet wide, and 15 feet long…what could they be using that for?

Crawling forward, they drag the wagon, bringing it close to the wall. The soldiers down a few of the movers, but it seems if they no longer wish to move it…no…they do not desire to move it. Stacking on to it, the skeletons themselves begin to move. They move, adjusting themselves, their bodies cracking, changing….the sight is horrific.

Bones snap, shifting into their positions…moving, aligning, and creating something terrible. As I watch, I feel my stomach churn, watching what I cannot believe is actually happening. Walls of bone, stairs of cartilage…tower of death. The arms of the skeletons grab the wheels, and together, slowly shift forward the wagon.

The white siege tower.

I do…I do not know how to stop it…we do not have the firepower to bring that monstrosity down. Arrows and bullets crack the bones upon contact, but it does nothing. It continues moving, closer to the wall now. Below, the dead wait, gathering for the inevitable contact.

Wheels screech the tale of death, the ending nearing as the object comes to its destination. Yet, we must keep strong.

"Shields at the ready, men! Fight them on the wall, its just one tower!"

Thud, a large thud shakes the wall one the bone structure collides it. Instantly, the top part of the tower seems to explode, as bodies form mid-air, crashing into the metal forms below. Shields crash against the frail bodies, knocking them back over the sides of the wall, but the numbers are too great.

Broken limbs break past the barrier of metal, driving twisted blades into living flesh. Screams of terror ripple through the skies, their bodies breaking from the swarm. More…more piling over the wall…they must be stopped!

Rushing forward, I grab hold of my sword, pull it to my front, and get ready for battle! Metal against bone, power against numbers, strength against weakness, life against death! Back, you creatures of unlife, back! Feel true power at the hand of determination!

Echoing behind me, the voice of damnation rings towards the skies once again. "You stand strong, you should be proud!" It stops, but returns quickly "Too bad…you are going to have to exterminate yourselves."

His words speak nonsense! The ignorance of this…

Rocking ground, shaking, everything violently moving. Turning, grabbing the wall, I watch…as fire rains down…chunks of stone whirl through the air…bodies twist and thrash, falling with the objects around them. The dark voice emits seeping all around us.

"Doom, wrath…justice! Feel the power of a god, the power of mighty. The power of Dalaray! The power…of the minions of the Fire God!"

That does not, the logic…

"Sir…"

What does he mean?

"Sir…"

Again, my Sergeant requires my damned assistance. Peering to him, my eyes do not deceive me.

"Run, you fool, run!"

His body glows bright orange, flames spark from his body. I have heard tales of this…from the dark lair of which the Fire lord resided. Yes…unpleasant tales. He needs to move…he needs to run…the damn fool!

He is a living bomb!

"RUN!!"

The light consumes my body. I feel so light, spinning. Almost floating. All of me, aching. Fire scorches my skin, opens the wounds to which they lick deep. An eternity I float, feeling light forever. Until…until a great force stops me. Pain surges throughout, and the world dances upon my eyes.

For only a brief moment, everything seems to stand still. Acres of land spin around me while white structures illuminate to the red walls that flicker gently off its boundaries. Through this all seems still. But it doesn't last.

Something, some force moves me…dragging. An undead must have found me…at least I will be able to serve at the side of the true Colonel again. A voice… a voice speaks to me. Death itself.

"Ah mon, I got'ya."

Death is…a troll. Remarkable. Then another voice, sounds like Dalaray.

"Take him, Kirin Tor scum, take him!"

Such a sinister concoction, that voice. It is as if it draws me to bear witness upon its creator. Uncontrollably, I lift my head, everything still so light. I can see the gate, fire surrounds it, a figure marching its way through; a figure only describable by his lack of glow.

Such a terrible sight, but not all is lost.

Now at least I understand what he meant about the Firelord.


	12. Chapter 11: Truth

Truth

"Tok, I do not understand." A voice…new…

"Mon, it done not see it a'coming."

Death?

"That blasted orb is supposed to see all…that is what you told them, correct?"

"Of course I deed, mon, dat not da problem…"

"Well, please inform me what the error currently is then?"

There is a brief silence.

"I don't know, mon. It done saw it a'comin but too late."

Opening my eyes, I let them adapt to the light.

"That just does not seem possible given the overall power held within said orb. We do know the strength that resided in the young boy, but to manipulate it like it was? Unbelievable."

Lifting myself slowly, I let the two conversing keep my mind off the slight pain

"Da boy is strong, ya, yet I do think we done underestimated him true power."

"True…"

With my feet on the floor, I slowly raise myself. It takes a couple of seconds and some wincing, but I did it! I am standing…ok, now, where are they? Not in this room, and, from what I see in this nothing.

"Where is it?"

Ah, it sounds like they are coming from over there, yes! Ha, what a fool I was. It wasn't death, just a troll. And what appears to be another man. Both rustle inside the room, tearing books from the wall in search of something.

"Mon, what we be look'n fo?"

"We, my kind troll, are searching for…ahah!"

Throwing a few books to the ground, he takes a hold of one, relatively large one. Pulling it slowly to the table, he flops it down, letting it open its pages upon the wooden object. He glances up for a second, and while he does he catches sight of me standing in the doorway.

"Ah, my boy, good to see you up and about." He waves to me. "Don't be shy, enter."

I scratch my head and hesitantly march in.

"I was hoping someone survived that fight…it was…gruesome."

Survived?! Someone?! No…it cannot be.

"Oh, I am sorry. From your expression, I can tell you…of course, you were…ok, lets just say, you don't have many troops left to command, my good officer."

My tongue feels knotted. My body feels numb. Slowly, I manage to let lose a few words. "They…all of them?"

He nods.

"Mon, you coulda told him in a less…jerk way."

"Hey, we do not have time to sprinkle some magic fairy dust upon the truth. He probably wanted to know, so…he now knows."

My heart sinks…poor lads. They fought so hard upon that wall, did their people proud. It is a shame that we cannot aid those who fallen, but they did what was asked of them. What a shame, to die to such horrific creatures. Sadly, I know that as I speak they return to their feet, fighting at the side of darkness despite their lifetime of servitude to the light. Terrible…

"Mon, what you look'n fo? Dat book reads about all da other books in da house of Medivh. Wat use do dat be fo you?"

Both of them appear to ignore the losses, but that is what we officers do; calculate the odds of success despite the statistics of recent failure. I too should be planning…

The old man's head shakes, drawing me from my thoughts. "Tok, the catalogue of Karazhan's writings is extremely important. Every text, scripture, hell, even scribble is noted upon these pages. I was left to care for it a long time past, when I still aided them…but do not let its simple readings deny its true greatness."

"I done not be insulting its importance overall, mon, just wat it do for use at da moment?"

Long, old fingers skim across the old pages, creating an odd scratching sound as they move. Page after page he flips quickly, searching for something until finally, he comes to a unique spot. Most of the pages previous to this one had paragraph after paragraph of writings, but this one…seems blank.

The old man raps his fingers across the page, then quickly jabs what appears to be the only words on the paper. From this distance, I cannot make out what it is, so carefully, I inch my way across the room, keeping as silent as I possibly can. Slowly, quietly…there…the page. Just above his finger, rests a single word.

_Blank_

The old man wags his head. "Just one book was missing…just one."

"Wat?"

Again, his head rocks to the sides. "Just one blasted book! I mean, it didn't even have anything in it!"

"Mon, you not be making sense…"

His palm slaps the book heavily. "One….empty…book…"

The troll throws his arms into the air. "Blast you, mon, wat you be talk'n bout?!"

Looking back and forth, he appears as if he lost himself in his own mind. "Sorry, Tok, my friend…I am just so baffled…"

The troll, whom is apparently named Tok, places his large hand upon the man's shoulder and gives him gentle shake. "Phin, me broddah, if you don't be telling us wat you tinking bout, you gonna make us more baffled den you be."

Chuckling, Phin, the old man, shifts back in his chair a bit. "Terribly sorry, again… He stops.

"Ya?"

"Well…when we catalogued the books in his keep, we took note of every single item, as previously stated, and it stacked to numbers unimaginable." His hand moves and scratches his chin, "Took us days to obtain all of the readings in that chilled construct, and we thought we had them all…except…someone told us different."

In a flash, his arms shoot skyward, hands wafting wildly like trees in a windstorm. "Khadgar told us that _we missed one…yet in all inevitability it was bound to be uncounted_. We did not truly understand what he meant. Of course, Khadgar, being Khadgar didn't have it in him to let us wander in the confusion of his comment…forever."

Again he takes a moment then quickly continues.

"After a while, and endless searching for the lost book, he came back to us. About this time, many of the Kirin Tor had lost their sanity, some even wandered into chambers and never returned."

Putting his hand to his head, he appears to wince in pain.

"At that point, we began destroying many of books, and took it upon ourselves to take the remaining few mages…and depart the hellish place." Phin nods to something unsaid. "Yes, many lost to the dark, dreary place. So much time wasted, so many fantastic writings burnt in ignorance and fear…so much…"

Tok interrupts his rambling. "Ya mon, we done got dat, but, we be needing to know bout dat book."

Staring up, Phil throws Tok a slightly confused look.

"Oh yes, sorry my friend, you are right…more to the point." Silence for a moment, "Yes, yes…where was I? Ah yes, the book! Well, you see, upon leaving the dreaded place, Khadgar took me aside, since I was one of the few who still could form complete sentences, and bestowed upon me the knowledge of the book we seek."

Robes scruff loudly as he draws himself forward.

"He told me that the text was just a simple, empty book, yet, the simplicity was far from that. You see, Medivh kept his journal at his side at all times, or most of the time, and wrote upon its pages everything he possibly knew. But he was no fool, he knew that that simple text could not hold all of his thoughts for all of time…so…"

Again, fingers drag against facial hair.

"So…he had another one. Ready for when his original journal had reached its peak of greatness. Khadgar said he locked it near his bed, and he had only caught a glimpse of it once," He appears to space off for another time, "which is strange why Dalaray wasn't caught with it in Shattrah, given Khadgar knew of said book."

The troll's head whips back and forth. "No mon, Dalaray never did enter da holy city. He done stayed at da borders. He done said A'dal whispered to him…dat he be forbidden from the city."

There seems to be a hint of out-topic speak going on…again, but they do not seem to notice it themselves.

"Then why didn't Khadgar know of it? Wouldn't you assume that A'dal would have told Khadgar of his presence? In turn alerting all of the Kirin Tor?"

His ears lag behind as his large head flings to the sides. "No, mon, A'dal might had just thought dat Dalaray be darkness. Or maybe Dalaray be lying. We never knew."

I feel a bit of tension inside, a bit of confusion about this, about this current idea being brought between the two.

"Does make sense that Dalaray would lie about that…

A knot in my stomach twists, and I snap.

"Why are you still talking about what happened in Shattrath?! Dalaray could be here any minute, and I still have no idea why we are here, or what the hell is so important about that book!"

For a brief second there is a silence, an awkward silence. Staring at me they glare my presence into a corner without moving me an inch. This state seems to draw on forever. Thankfully, after a few more seconds of piercing stares, Phin breaks it.

"That was random, my good sir, but the lad does speak the truth."

A loud cough instantly attempts to contradict the statement just made.. "I wouldn't be worrying too much bout mov'n. If I know da Dalaray, he want us to be fearing him. Spreading da tales of his powa. We got some time to do dese." He pauses before shoving me back into the status of nonexistence, "Empty Journal, eh? How did Dalaray come upon da book, ya know?"

The old man shrugs. "None of us could figure that out, even after weeks of thought. But that is not something to dwell upon; it is a thing of the past. However, discovering what Dalaray did to said text would aid greatly towards countering whatever magic he draws forth."

Tok nods.

"Da only ting dat be doing wit da text is writing an'…ah, mon…" The troll cut himself off. "How stupid of me! I done assumed he be using da text for Kirin Tor purposes. So stupid."

Throwing his hands upon his large face, the troll appears to cower in his own mind, but Phin does let him drown inside the great chasm for too long. "Now I find myself telling you, what are you talking about?"

Removing the palm from his mouth, he allows his to tongue to flow freely once again. "Well, when he be wit us, he always be using da book to…draw some of da powa of da enemies into him book. Figured he just be record'n dare beings into da text. Ya know, as notes. How dumb…he not be doin' it fo stupid Kirin Tor!"

Screeching forward the desk grinds against the floor after Phin's sudden leap to his feet. "What do you mean, Tok? You mean he drew the energy from the gods at rest straight into the text?!"

The large eyes shift quietly as he draws on the recent regret. "Ya mon, I done figured da worst he be doing was attempting to resurrect dem bodies latta." Nodding he seems to find a sense of calming from within." Which, requires a source of great powa, and we would know bout it way before he done do it. He would'a never got away wit it."

The old man's mouth is slightly a gape, eyes wide. "That is impossible…what you speak makes sense…but he didn't bring any back from the nether…from what I saw…he _became_ them…"

Shaking, again his ears dance opposite to the creature's large nose as the head moves side to side. "Ya mon, but…I neva imagined he be capable of such powa…such…powa…"

Air escapes Phin heavily and loudly, instantly distracting me. "We…all underestimated him. Maybe…we focused too much on the strength residing inside Khadgar…" He breaks off for a moment, losing focus. "His bright spark. Ignoring what was the true being of focus…"

Crackling from behind, a raspy sound rings upon my ears "Wise words, Phin Odelic, wise words."

Almost in a flash my heart numbs as my body reacts in state of shock from the newfound addition. Thump, thump, thump, pounding against my ribs my heart lets me know it still functions. Grabbing my chest, I respond only by trying to silence it. Heavy breathing slowly relaxes, and soon, it leads to a complete calming, enough for me to focus.

Standing in the entryway of the tiny room, is a man in dark robes. The hood covers his face, while the rest of him is shrouded in the shadows and clothe itself. From what I can see here, there are tiny lights to either side of his head. Illuminated behind the mentioned lights…are two more cloaked figures, each with a staff from which the glow emanates.

Now relaxed, I hear from behind two whispering voices; the two from before chat in tones unobtainable to me. Moments pass, and the tension inside me grows. Finally, Tok shuffles from behind and chuckles a bit.

"Ya guys been wait'n der for a good while. Wat? You done be thinking we not know ya there? We just didn't know who ya be or wat ya wanted."

Taking a step into the room, part of the cloaked man's face is revealed…showing a smirk resting firmly upon his exposed flesh. "Ah, Tok and Phin, always two steps ahead of the rest. Now, if you are prepared for so much, then why did it take you so long to realize your folly?"

There is no response from the two behind me. Continuing to smirk, the figure lets the confusion of the two fuel his speech.

"Of course, it was above your knowledge to ever suspect him of such power. Even the Kirin Tor and Khadgar himself had no realization that a mere apprentice of less than a year to Medivh could hold such remarkable talent. Yes, Khadgar felt something within his fellow student…but Medivh kept them apart…kept the young Dalaray to mindless duties throughout the keep." He shrugs, "Or he made it look that way…or he taught the boy more than we know…"

Finally responding, Phin breaks the one-sided debate.

"You mean…Medivh taught his dark arts to…

Stopping him short the mage quickly begins rambling again. "Indeed…we fear that Medivh read to him from his Journal. Read from every page, possibly, and granted him knowledge no other man was supposed to know." There is a slight pause, "Now, about what happened to this book? Well, he took it upon leaving his beloved master's castle, simple as that."

He raises his hand to stop any talk, "Do not question how we know this. Just let it be known it has been thought about for many years now. The Kirin Tor wanted to know all about the happenings in that keep."

Chuckling, my troll friend behind me has found something humorous. "Well den, ya guys didn't seem to be knowing everything neither. Why didn't ya know about this coming of darkness?"

Stopping, the smirk on the man's face subsides. "That is…because…we saw…what you did, my Troll Brethren…what your eye saw until this morning…

Tok draws in a great deal of air, and releases it heavily. "Wat I saw…was…good…was…not dis…"

The figure nods. "Yes, what you saw…was Dalaray by himself…but…

Brief pause. "Upon the stone ruins, he rested the book…" Again, there is a gap. "In the hands of his capable friend …"

Walking into view, Tok is now visible. "Dat was exactly wat I saw…but…how, mon? How did ya know dat?"

He shakes his head, raises his hands, grabs a hold of his thick and cloak and draws it back, revealing a pale face, embedded with a recent scar of battle. "Because it was that fate of which I altered."

Now Phin is in sight from the corner of my eye. "What are you speaking of?"

Standing tall, the man attempts let forth confidence. "I, Occulus, server of the Kirin Tor, watcher of the secret sect known as the Violet Eye, bringer of justice and ignorant fool, brought the death to the man known as Voat."

Could he really be?

Racing once again, the tension inside my cage of bone rocks violently, except his time…this time I feel rage. Rushing through my veins, hate draws itself to every pore and every inch of my body. I am unable to control myself at the moment.

"You are the one responsible…for the damnation of one of the finest soldiers unknown to many but loved greatly by the few forgotten?! You daft fool!"

He does not move, instead his eyes pierce into me, almost numbing not only my hate, but also my body. He does not counter my thoughts with enraged ideas of his own, but instead his stare is of shame…of disappointment of himself. While gazing at me, he speaks.

"Yes…what we did was unspeakable, but the man brought it upon himself. We simply wanted him to acquire the text…instead…he fought, and in the end, my associates here, "he points to the left first then the right saying their names respectively, "Derif, and L'lihc, had the displeasure of watching him…take his life by his own sword, due to our fool-hearty actions."

Both nod.

"He stood before us, and sadly he fell. And upon his death, we set motion a series of events that led us here today. Upon his death we ended the fruitful future that was meant to be and instead brought darkness. Upon his death, we destroyed the light that kept the monster inside Dalaray dormant. Upon his death…we doomed humanity."

His eyes scan the room. "We, sadly…failed…"

"Ya damn right ya failed! Wat were ya tinking dere?"

He shakes his head in disgrace. "We were following orders from the mages in Dalaran…unfortunately, we ended it in a way unpleasant or unwanted."

My heart is still slightly racing. "How did you let him just kill himself…why didn't you stop him?!"

Instantly the sight changes, his sight now breaking upon me with the emotion I sought before. "Do not raise your voice to me, Colonel Dounlin, your usefulness ended far before this date."

"Enough!" Jumping forward, the elderly man raises his hands and eyes us both quickly.

"This is not the time, nor the place to worrying about what happened, what we must focus on now is the current situation…" Suddenly, he stops, turns his head and gives me a strangely confused look, "Did he say Dounlin?"

I clear my throat. "Yes, my last name would be Dounlin…"

Twisting his entire body, he takes a step forward to me. "Excuse for not knowing earlier, but are you saying that you are the Dounlin…as in the father of Tristan Dounlin?"

My mind begins chanting a thousand questions, but my tongue cannot release one.

He, however, is capable where I am not. "Ah, that is grand idea! A terrific idea!" His hands fly up into the air again and quickly lower, squeezing his hat upon his head. "Yes, yes! That is what we shall do!"

Tok takes a step forward and grunts loudly. "Mon, wat you be talking bout?"

Almost yelling, Phin blurts a quick response. "My friend, it is time!"

"Wat mon, wat?!"

"We shall do what should have been done months ago! We shall…"

His statement is interrupted. Blaring upon these empty walls, a sound, not from this room, not from this inn, not from the town, not in the area screams the wails of the damned. Surrounding it shrouds this location in darkness, in the fear of what produces it and spreads horror in its wake.

Screams of terror and wails of monsters unseen rattle the very foundation of my being. Blood seems to stop all movement, freezing in its place from the fear. Then, as quickly as it came, it vanished. Emptying itself from the room where we stand, silence creeps its way into the void.

We all stay silent. No words necessary to answer the already solved riddle of the source. We all know…what comes.

"We best be leaving now…"Occulus is the one to shatter the soundless room. He turns quickly, bolting for the stairs, with his two men behind him. None of us say a thing to his comment, but instead, follow in his lead. Within seconds our feet thud loudly against the old stairs, then tap gently on the dusty of floors. The exit draws near.

Suddenly, the troll speaks. "I be guessing dat be Dalaray's way of saying, he be com'n"

Phin turns his head back to look at the troll just a few feet behind. "That is a good guess, my tall friend."

Out the entranceway in a flash, feet crushing the light grass below and shifting the dirt as we slowly come to a stop. Peering around, I let the sinister feel of the air embrace my senses. The sour smell of something rotten floats wildly around me, the ground feels lively, yet full of death, the air's shadowy darkness dulls vision, and its taste is that of fear. The silence crushes you, and sends tingles down you spine.

Yes, the great silence.

Barren buildings stretch from the ground, void of its inhabitants, void of its life. The worn path lies still from the lack of inactivity, and the few people that remain stand together…starring off into worlds unknown.

"Ok, gentlemen, time to depart this tiny town for greater places," Phin breaks the silence once for another time, "Let us head north, let us head to the last sanctuary in the ruins that is the Lordaeron Empire. Let us head…" He clears his throat. "Let us head to shielded city."

Tok nods. "Ya mon, he most likely be headed dat way. Stay ahead of da enemy, gewd tinking. "

None of us move.

It takes us a couple of seconds to draw upon ourselves the strength and courage to start moving once again. Each step creates a loud crackle of dead grass and crunching dirt. Each step we head north, heading to the boundaries that define the town as it stands. Each step, we draw closer to departure, yet closer to him…

What was that?

Something moved…the ground…over there to our left it moves. What could it be? The ground seems to bulge then level, bulge then level, bulge level bulge. What is that?

It shoots into the air, tearing a hole in the soil. A long, gray tentacle reaches upwards for a few feet, leading to a large orb at the end. It floats back and forth, rocking…then suddenly, gray flaps on the top of the orb shoot back, revealing…

"Tok! Phin, to our left!"

They spin, jumping at my voice. However, we do nothing, except stare back…stare back at the one orb, unblinking and gazing forward. The large black sphere in the center glares at Phin, suddenly, and blinks once. Moving slightly, it does the same to Tok, then the three mages, one at a time, then…finally it comes upon me. Its gaze peers as if it is analyzing me…drawing part of me into its pupil.

"C'thun…" Tok mutters quietly before an explosion sounds sparks into the air. Bits of the large eye float gently down in the air while the arm itself whips back and forth in frenzy. From my side, I hear Phin grunt loudly to himself.

"Trying to scare us with the fallen god? Fool, one mere eye will not stop us…"

Responding, a rather familiar voice answers the call. "Then we will have to help…" The voice comes from nearby. But…I don't know where exactly.

"Part of us is a part of you…" Spinning, I try to lay my eyes upon this unseen sound…this new, yet familiar voice.

"All of us." Another voice, again, again I recognize it…but it comes from another location.

"You all seem so lost." Another! What is this?! What trickery is this?!

"Do not fear us." It echoes…echoes upon hollowed walls. They are coming from the buildings. Over there, the inn! Emerging from the entrance is a shadowy figure, a black cloud of smoke lift from his body, shrouding his presence in the darkness. "Do not fear us…embrace us."

Another figure, same clouds, yet coming from the town center. "Ya mon, no be fear'n who ya be, just be accept'n it." A troll, but how? I can see it, I can see all of it. It's not just a troll it's Tok.

"Run…"

From behind, Phin speaks just above a whisper, but it is loud enough for me. My feet move, scattering the ground below me, pebbles fly to the side as we move. I do not look back, I just keep moving. A tower, we are passing a tower.

Faster, faster we move, and while we do I hear nothing. We cross a road and head into a barren plain of grass, empty of all its creatures that fled from the darkness coming. Fled from…

Flames, flames shoot into the air, the ground erupts into the sky, shaking us where we stand. Just to our sides, the explosion had barely missed. From the corner of my eye, I see it, another dark figure. It doesn't take me long to realize who it is…given the large hat…

"Always running, you daft quitter! You ran from them! You were afraid of their power and your afraid of your own failures! You are nothing! I bet you even left that useless tome back in the inn from whence you came!"

The dark Phin screams in a fit of rage, hurling another fireball at his antithesis. Just standing there he doesn't move…the fireball comes straight at him…and he doesn't move.

"Phin, move damn you!"

Nothing.

Quickly, from his side he pulls forward his staff, intercepting the fiery orb just in time. Flames wrap around the middle of the staff trying fiercely to break through, but they fail. Sparking brightly the orb shoots skyward, raining drops of fire as it explodes harmlessly midair. Gripping the large stick closely, he stops moving, glaring at the form in front of him. In a flash, he whips his hand forward, igniting the air around it.

Another explosion tears its way into the ground, again a miss, but this time from Phin. Flash, a third behind Phin, miss. He moves forward, throwing energy of his own. The ground between the two turns to nothing, towering in the sky as a cloud of darkness and destruction.

Our Phin's voice screams loudly upon the broken calm. "I am Phin Odelic! Years past I silenced the dark voice within me, buried it in the truth! Do not waste your time on me fool! All your efforts will lead to your inevitable defeat for a second time!"

I slow, but from the corner of my eye, I see Tok, who is waving to me to keep moving. But…can I leave him? Can I?

Tok's voice calls to me. "Dounlin, dat be not ya fight. He will catch us, or he be consumed by his shadow. Keep mov'n."

Running once again, I try watch as the two battles their way down the road, devastating the terrain around them; the ground trembling from the might. It is a terrible sight watching Phin fight the darkened version of himself. The rage built between the two drives one to maddening just to be watching, but to bear such hate alone? Destructive.

"Yeh look tired, mon!" Throwing my head forward, I catch a glimpse of a tall gangly figure ahead. That same darkened, strangely tall being that walked from the town center. Suddenly my eyes catch sight of a growing object that had grown blurry. I have to stop almost tripping on my own feet. Standing in front of me, starring down the enemy upon the field is Tok.

His eyes peer to the side, watching every step his clone takes. Tok's staff is at the ready; his hands gripped tightly, his face set firmly. Moving slowly toward us, the evil Tok emerges completely from the shadows of the trees. Shuffling to us, the troll makes in an awkward manner, carrying himself more upright than any normal troll should. The smirk upon his face is mangled, twisted by the thoughts running through his head.

His laugh harsh and unmerciful "Why you be so angry, mon? I just be coming to bring da enlightenment to ya soul, me broddah!" He laughs, "Such wondaful knowledge!?"

There is a pause.

"You and I be da same, yet I be wat yeh want ta be. I do not let da orb control me. It makes me so happy. Is dat why yeh laugh so little? Cause da orb tells ya not to be happy? Do not be sad, broddah fa soon, yeh and I will be da same, completely."

Tok's teeth gnarl together. "He wants me ta fight him, and like da Phin I shall bury him in him ignorance." Turning to me, his eyes burn with rage. "Run mon, run, I be catch'n up."

Those eyes so relentless. So determined, I must keep going. I must obey his command and keep trekking forward. Moving forward, the ground seems frictionless, almost useless for my feet to tread upon. I cannot take my eyes off of the troll, standing before his own dark self, letting it confront him, letting his demons face him.

Dirt spatters across the side of my face. I trip over my own feet, stumbling back and forth. With all my might I struggle to stay upon my feet. I find my balance once again, but the ground is all I see. Gazing up, I see Occulus…face down. His two guards brace their staffs, holding back their own demons. From where I stand, I take in no sight of a dark third mage, but another voice draws my attention.

"Shameful, shameful man." I do not have to look to know that voice. "You let him die. You let him wander off…let strangers take control of his life. What a terrible father."

Slowly, I turn to face him. His face is twisted…eyes darker than normal. Lips curled back, revealing a row of blackened teeth, matching the cloudy skin around them. Digging into the ground, his sword rests limply in his hand.

"What? Does your own face bother you that much? You seem rather disgusted at what stands before you. But of course, I am the greatest truth in your world of unrelenting confusion."

Rage builds within me, him standing there smirking that annoying smirk.

"Yes, always did know how to stand blindly around, dazing off into nowhere…"

Enough of his talk! Enough! Drawing my sword, the world seems frozen…all I see is him. All I see is the blind rage guiding me to end his speech. All I see is death. All I see…

My sword rises above my head as if some unknown force draws it there and in a flash it falls. The sound of metal upon metal screeches loudly as the two swords drag across one another.

He holds back my might with one hand…holding back my strength with just one arm. His eyes connected to mine, still smirking. "Sad, isn't it. You haven't seen him for years…why? Cause you are a daft fool."

Fire burns inside me. "Silence!"

"Aww, you seem mad. Don't be mad at me…" he draws his face to mine, and speaks in a whisper "Hate the mages…they know where he is. He appears older now…his father left him to rot in his despair, and thus, time sped."

My son…they know…I must know…but I cannot ask them. No, I must remove this barrier that blocks my path. Focus, man, focus. Calm yourself…focus and calm…do not let him…calm. All your life you have done nothing but get angry when confrontation appears.

Calm.

"Yes, let the anger set in…let it control you like usual. That way, when you fail…you will have your old excuse to rely on. Yes, yes…you couldn't control it." He laughs, "You know as well as I you can control you it…you just like the feeling of so much hate. Let it consume you…"

Do not get mad, do not. He is right….he is…right. I always let it take hold of me; always use it as an excuse. I never try to control it, I always run to it, as if it is a scapegoat.

Wait, no. Do it, get mad. Let your heart race, let the blood turn to fire amongst your veins; burning its way though the concealed walls. Now focus…use it, it's all you have ever had. Use it.

My sword moves forward. His strength fades. The blade keeps drawing to his face, which now moves back. He seems a wee bit startled. Now, now is the time! Read your enemy, he is weak!

Letting go of the sword, my left arm shoots to the side, grabbing hold of the smoking wrist that leads to the blade. I have it, he is nothing. I pull my sword back, letting it rest where I keep it. Turning the blade, I let the sword float in a horizontal level before I thrust it to his left shoulder, instantly crushing his bone and gimping his arm. Without hesitation, I reach to my side, drag out my dagger and ram it deep into the other arm.

His arms fall to his side, but I am not done. My hands wrap around his neck, gripping the right locations with untold fury. It is cold to the touch. So cold, as cold as that smirk…which…still is there. How is he still smirking!? How?! Then he laughs…laughs through my clutched fists of anger.

"Predictable…now you can be ask dark as you really are…let it flow through faster and harsher than any fury seen before!"

From the corner of my eyes, I see it, the clouds moving slowly. They waft in the air as they creep their way around my hands. Now past my wrists…it feels so cold, it numbs my hands, making them almost useless. I am not dark. I am not evil, I just want…my hands tighten.

"Yes, let it envelope your being, you can be me. Soon, you can become the true form of what you really are, and in time you can even lower yourself to killing your son, oh, wait, you already have."

"No! No! I have not killed him!"

Something inside breaks, the hate, the hate is gone. I can still feel the rage inside me, but I do not feel uncontrollable hate; hate of something unseen. All I see all I want…

"I love my son!" Tears build in the corner of my eyes. "I just want to see him! Give me back my boy!"

Rushing back, the clouds subside, the chilling grasp over them vanishes. I let go with my left hand. Letting it warm in the air. I stare it, rotating gently, before gazing back down at him. That damned smirk is still there.

Time to remove it.

I do not even know if I reacted, or if my body did it on its own free will, but in a blur, the dagger is removed from his shoulder, whips through the air, and finds itself resting in the right eye socket of the figure. Now, I glare into his lone eye.

Fear. The smirk gone.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be smiling either, I would know."

The figure trembles, shaking at its very core. Clouds of smoke radiate from his body. It almost seems as if the smoke itself seems to pulsate. Then, in a flash of darkness and a burst of air, the figure vanishes, leaving only a dagger and a sword in its wake.

Very slowly, I bend down and draw both weapons to my hands. Spinning them gently, I let the thoughts of the recent event fill my mind. Today, there shall be no evil resting in this soul.

Unexpectedly, from behind, a voice fills the air. "Look at ya mon! You be losing da fight fo ya life, and ya still cannot get help! Always, mon, always you be too afraid to ask fo any help…besides wat ya eye tells ya to do. Now…what does ya eye bring ya dis fight?"

Now, my entire body rotates. The darkened figure loams over Tok, his staff brace upon my friend's body. He writhes on the ground as the figure strangles the life out of him, the urge to help rushing through me. But he told me, he must fight his own fight here. He must do what the figure says he won't…he must…

Nothing.

Come on, Tok! Just do it!

Finally, his voice breaks the terrible silence..

"Ah, me broddahs…I give! I give, get dis brute off'a me!"

Close enough.

I am to a sprint in a flash, rushing across the field. Within seconds, I am near the two, but I come to a slow crawl a few yards away.

"Ha, do ya really tink dat someone be coming to…"

Twisting the sword in my hand, I let it dig into the figure's flesh. Whipping back, I remove it as quickly as I let it enter him. The body twitches fighting with the new entryway created within him.

Turning slowly, the figure shifts to see what snuck up on him. His eyes meet mine, the smile no longer exists on his face. Then, like my dark figure, he begins to shake, and seconds later, nothing remains.

Peering down, I throw Tok a smile and reach my arm out. Hesitantly, he reaches back, grabs my hand, and with me pulling, he is to his feet. He brushes himself off before looking back at me.

"To be fair, mon…I done thought he be right about no one coming."

I laugh loudly. "You are just lucky I have a skull thick enough where even my own logic cannot penetrate it."

Out of nowhere, screams fill the air. But these are not screams of terror or fear. No, they are shouts of glory. Gazing to my left, I catch sight of the two-cloaked mages, both raising them staves in the air over their triumphs. Dancing wildly they kick the vanishing clouds and rotate strangely to an unheard beat. Once they get finished with their mild victory dances, they head over to their third counterpart, and quickly help him to his feet. Occulus stumbles for a bit, but seems to be in control of himself.

"Well, I see you guys handled your part of this situation very suitably." Phin's voice comes from behind. Again, I shift my body. This time, however, I half face him and half face the rest of our little group. From here I can tell that The old man seems a bit tired from his fight, and he carries with him what appears to be a scorched text.

After a few more steps, the elderly being arrives with us, and the three mages follow suit moments later. Still focusing on the old mage from the Inn, I cannot help but notice him playing with the ashes the book's cover. Flipping it open to let it close quickly, he seems lost in thought. After a few seconds he suddenly sighs.

Throwing the book to the ground, he chuckles quietly. "Looks like I won't be watching over that any longer."

Silence. Once again, peaceful silence.

The six of us stand together, bracing one another's fears, letting the voices enter and leave us as they so forcefully entered. The six of us strengthen the other, fill each one with the victory that they held, whether it was physical or mental. The six of us…mourn the death of ourselves, but embrace the birth of our reality.

But it ends.

Shaking violently, the ground groans with anguish of darkness coming. The soil rocks back and forth, and crumbles from the might of the shadow. A few yards away from us, the soil bulges once again, but not like earlier. Now, the radius is much larger.

Bursting through the surface, the massive gray figure stretches into the sky. Spikes run parallel from the ground, reaching from the darkened earth to the tip of the large tentacle. Rocking back and forth, the nasty object sways to a silent beat, shattering the dirt bit by bit as it moves.

"Leo, now C'Thun again? It looks like our friend has mastered the ability to control two chapters at once. Control two powers simultaneously." Occulus sighs after speaking.

Phin then shakes his head and adjusts his hat. "Dalaray the Dark…we truly underestimated your power."


	13. Chapter 12: Cold

Cold

"Dance, my little puppets, dance!"

Dalaray throws his arms back and forth, wiggling his fingers in an odd fashion. The smile on his face is not that of which I remember, but one far more cruel, far more insidious. But he is the master to my being, so it is ignored.

He chuckles loudly, throwing his head back in a fit of hysteria. "They dodge so well…you would assume they were all rogues at heart," He points forward, at the field. "Look, the mages jump back and forth like they have practiced this before. I wonder if they had to avoid the same massive objects I have picked for them."

His eyes peer forth, letting the monstrous creations tear the green ground to a dark pulp. The large tentacle spikes protrude upward two, three, even four at a time, and as quickly as they emerge, they strike the soil, shattering everything where they land. Then, in a flash, the nasty limbs shoot back down, disappearing only to return moments later.

The world seems to shake while we stand here, upon the hill overlooking most of the dreaded land. To our rights, the undead bastion of Tarren Mill rests with its unliving inhabitants. To our left, the abandoned human town of South Shore—where our friends departed from—is left untouched.

To our fronts, the large field leading to the town of Hillsbrad is churned as Dalaray has his way with the remaining fleers. Flying to the sky, another surge of spikes bear forth their might, sending the individuals scurrying to and fro in dire attempts at life. Most of them seem to very able, getting out of the destroyer's path with minimal ease.

To my left, Dalaray's chuckles quiet a bit, but the chuckles from our third part continue to erupt forward, burning my ears as it does. Yes, him, I do not care much of him. The man is the only survivor of the four whom summoned the power into Dalaray. They were all supposed to carry on after his rebirth, but something went wrong.

Instead of getting the power flowing from the master himself, it backfired, ravaging their bodies and possibly their souls; except this one didn't burn, die in the surge of energy that recoiled into the others. Instead, his body became twisted – or more twisted than it already was—bearing the power he was promised.

But he was not left unscarred.

The elements that he gained damaged his appearance; the fire eats part of his being, dripping bits of burnt flesh, and, other remnants as it slowly spreads from numerous locations across his body, namely his face. Blood does not seep from the open scars, no, fire spirals its way from the disgusting soars. It is almost unbearable to look at.

Another quake in the ground almost draws my attention forward, but it no longer keeps my attention. No longer entertains me the way it does them. The way it brings a bleak smile to Dalaray's face, and a horrific smirk to him…

He was there, along side us the entire time. Every fight, he stood amongst us. We even celebrated victory with this same person, but never…never did he appear to be like this. He always seemed like a kind person, just there to take part in endeavors never done before. Once, his name was Henrow, the soldier of the field. Once, his name was father, bearing many sons. Once, he was a man, honorable to his existence.

Now, he is Naros Bearer of the Elements.

Dalaray gave him his name…after Naros stepped from the ruins, puking molten death from pours on his body. Tunnels of wind shot from his hands, tearing apart anything in his path. The ground moved to his presence, shifting to feet as he walked. My friend found him found him necessary to be part of the Great Path.

So he stands beside us, only half-smiling now. Just looking at him makes my stomach churn, yet I cannot figure out why. Something about him just does not sit right with me. Something about him…

A heavy force rocks my shoulder. Dalaray's hand rests upon me, and he looks in my direction. My gaze instantly breaks from the other person here, and drifts to my old friend's.

"Voat, good sir, does this not amuse you?"

Chilling air seeps from my nostrils, drowning all emotion in its cool bath. But it is not this that destroys my excitement. No, the lack of it bears that burden. "Sorry to disappoint, Dalaray, but this does not bring spirit to this damned body. Torture was not a source of entertainment in my previous life, nor shall it be in this one."

He frowns. "Aww, my friend, your new demeanor sours even my cheer." His head turns to the field again, "But I guess you are right, this truly has lost its flavor that it once had. I grow bored."

Naros chuckles loudly. "I too must admit that this has become quite dull. The blasted spikes, no matter how hard you try, have mauled not one of them. What a shame, I was hoping one would get careless or at least unlucky."

Dalaray shakes his head. "Yes, it would have been far better if one of these nuisances would have died, so that my heart would feel a bit more revealed. One less Kirin Tor scum roaming the lands, hunting for more victims to pillage their life from."

At that, he raises his right hand into the air. Tilting his head slightly back, he chants to the figures in the distance. "Feel the ground beneath you, my enemies." All of the gray objects vanish into the ground, "Let the calm silence bask you in the comfort of victory." Nothing moves. "Relax in the strength of your fellow heroes." Nothing happens.

Suddenly, Dalaray's hand tensions, his fingers seem to lock inward. Shaking, everything shaking. Before us the field rumbles, moves to the unknown thoughts of the power behind this lone man. His other hand slowly rises, matching the other.

The roar, the roar is so great. Screams of shattering dirt fill the air, echoing in my mind, driving imbalance into my being. My feet skid down the sides of the hill, barely catching a patch of ground to stabilize myself upon.

The sight is marvelous. Ripping from their cover, one, another, a third fourth, a dozen, so many appear. It is unbelievable. Dalaray had simply been toying with them, letting them live for as long as he desired. Remarkable power is held within him, guiding his presence to the greatness he seeks.

Inching forward, his hands move parallel to one another, fingers pointing at each, palms facing each other. They shake while they hover in front of him, controlling what we see, controlling the destiny of few.

"Bask in the glory that is your end! Fall now, servants of the foolish Wizards, fall now, so that the thousands can tell of your tale. Spread the fear with your deaths!"

Slap.

Flesh slapping fills my ears. Both his hands rest together, no more space between them. Then the rumbling returns, but this time, it is just the opposite. Falling downward, the at least dozen tentacles drive themselves into the soil. The entire field bursts into a cloud of destruction, dirt blocking the view. More and more fall, more and more darkness rises.

Silence.

Only a few moments later, it is over, the cloud reaches into the sky, blocking all sight. But one does not need to see what lies ahead to know what is there. One does not need to actually take vision of the horror that was just brought. One already knows the fate and the end of few.

"Perfect…my Lord, perfect." Naros claps at the recent event.

"Thank you, my loyal soldier, thank you."

Bowing, Naros gives credit to his master. Dalaray nods, and ruffles the man's hair. "Your applause is highly noted."

Again, a heavy force rests upon my shoulder. "Voat, your expression speaks a story unsaid. It was indeed a glorious end to the few who boldly stood. But justice has been dealt, and fate choose their end to be upon the field at the hands of the powerful."

After he gives me a shake, he jumps forward, sliding down the side of the small mound. My body still feels as if it shaking, as if the field still shifts. A voice calls up to me.

"Come, my General, let us head forward! We have more work to do before we can truly call today a victory!"

I sigh, the chilling air drives its way out my mouth, tingling the few nerves that still feel. A small cloud of frozen air forms in front of me and quickly warms into nonexistence.

So cold.

Looking down, I look at my hand, grasping the sword. I do not know if it is the plate upon my flesh that is cold to touch or if it is myself that brings a layer of frost to the darkened armored.

"Voat! Get moving!"

Gazing back up, they move quickly. I too must get going now I must get on the move.

For my lich commands.


	14. Chapter 13: Secrets

Secrets

"Sweetie."

Such a beautiful voice.

"Sweetie, get up, you are going to be late again."

Asleep? Yes, of course, just sleeping. One bad dream after another they seemed to last forever. I open my eyes, everything is so hazy. I am so tired still, but the nightmares. They will return, and her voice is so wonderful.

"Baby, get you lazy butt out of bed."

I can see her…so pretty, like the day I married her. Nothing has changed, not a thing. She wears her overalls and gardening hat, and that marvelous smile. How I have missed her.

But I can't move, my body is too tired. So much work recently, so much work. All I want to do is lay here, letting the sun cover my body, warm what has grown cold over the years.

It is so warm, so bright here. No, don't go; clouds must be rolling in it is getting dark. It gets darker, and darker. Something is wrong; there are too many clouds, everything is becoming too dark. So hard to see, the shadows cloud everything.

She screams.

I hear her screaming! Baby, I will save you, stop screaming! You are too loud, I cannot focus, so hard to focus! No, I see her someone is coming behind her. He comes closer, I try to yell, but nothing, no sound comes out. Run, my darling, run!

No, get away from her, get away from her.

Tears fill my eyes, she no longer screams. Her body falls to the floor, a cloaked figure loaming over her. He creeps in, I must stop him! Why can't I move? Slowly, he makes his way over, still no feeling.

He stands over me…he is looking at me, watching me. Moving his arms, he grasps his cloak, pulling it carefully off of his face. Still, shadows, not fully removed. I can see his chin, but not removed. I can see his nose, but still not…

No…

His skin is gray.

His eyes are faded.

His name forgotten…

He is…Colonel.

He draws his sword upward, twisting the blade so that the tip pointing down at me. "Forget all folk of the great tales." His voice dark, crackling with the shadows within, "In time, all of them are the same. They have their stories, and some even their legends. But in the end…"

He pauses.

"All heroes will fall."

The tip flies into its target straight into his stomach. He winces in pain, falling to his knees. His eyes lock with mine, burning, disappointment communicating between us both. His limps quiver in anguish.

"Wake up."

Driving at a pace wild, my heart channels blood as if it was challenged. Sweat pours out of me, the broken faucet I am. The darkened sky is a relief. Now at least I know I am normal once again. No more nightmares…

Rolling my head to the side…I am chilled. Phin lies, his fluid of life cursing from multiple scars on his face. The spikes must have gotten him, ended his life. My poor friend, to end like this.

A strange sound tingles my eardrums. What is that? It sounds like water or some liquid. It is on the tip of my tongue, what is it…ah yes! It sounds as if someone is gargling. Leaning forward, I am barely able to move my neck, but what I see is worse then Phin.

Sword driven deep into his chest, protruding out his back, Tok is the one who makes the sound. Twitching slightly, his body reacts to its new addition. Moments later, the body flops down, removed of what kept it upright. Its tip drags across the surface of the soil. Slowly, he moves towards me.

This has to be a nightmare…has to be.

No, this isn't…it is too real, this…this is happening.

The armored being walks to me, a bit of sun blocking his face from my vision. But the sword is familiar. That bastard, he woke me for this. He used is new powers to wake me, wake to face my fear awake.

The Colonel's face breaks from the light behind him. His eyes are as dark as the dream, his skin as pale as the nightmare. In seconds, he loams over me once again, the blade resting in both hands.

"Go to him."

I do not understand…what is he talking about?

"Go to him."

"What?"

"Find him."

There can be only one person he speaks of. "Are you speaking of…my boy?"

"Seek him out…"

He pulls the sword up, gripping with both hands now. The tip once again pointing down.

"Forget the tales." There is a pause. "All heroes will fall."

This time…the sword doesn't move, or rotate…it heads straight down.

"Wake up!"

Moving, everything is moving.

Something shoves me, then pulls me, shoves, pulls, shoves pulls shoves pulls. My head hurts so much, and my body aches. I am afraid to open my eyes. What will be there this time? More dreams? More nightmares?

I cannot be afraid forever. Hesitantly, the lids fold back, letting the dulled light from the clouds above pierce the sensitive orbs underneath. It doesn't take me long to get situated to the light, and the person that once shook me, gives me a firm slap on the shoulder.

"Go to see you up and about…"

Turning my head, I attempt to see who it is, and just barely am I able to catch sight of Occulus walking to the distance. Tok and Phin stand arguing with one another, and what appears to a few other new faces. But I am just out of range to hear.

Then my thoughts focus inward.

We barely escaped…I don't even remember getting out. What happened? How did we get here? How long has it been? Ah, that doesn't matter…stop worrying about the past.

Now, at the moment, what truly draws my attention is the shielded city, Dalaran. The large purple orb sparkles brightly in the darkness around, its massive walls reaching at least one hundred feet in the air. Ruins scatter themselves around the dome, but no one remains in them like perusal.

My legs feel weak, dulled from the fight prior. Using my arms, I pull chest to a vertical position, and pull myself partially upright. Slowly, feeling creeps its way into legs. Bending them carefully, I draw them in and very achingly bring myself to standing.

Shaking a bit, my legs still feel unstable, but once again, I bring myself to a balance. Near the dome, I can hear the pack of them talking, not quite yelling, but more of a loud inside voice.

Making my way to them, it seems hard at first, but soon, I am walking fine again, and just as soon, the voices start becoming clearer. Tok and Phin are the loudest of the pack of what seems to be eight now, excluding myself.

"The portal was just closed, Phin, I am terribly sorry." I am able to catch a phrase from one of the new comers. "We shall make our stay out at the boundaries, holding the forces here."

From where I stand, I can see Tok shaking his head. " Wat ya planning to da, mon? Stop dem all by ya selves?"

Coming closer, I can hear all of them now.

"No, troll, we just plan to watch Dalaray fail at taking this city. You are beyond foolishness to assume that that mere boy can bring down what has taken hundreds of years to create." The man waves his hand at Tok in a way to shoo him away. "The city will not be taken, not today, not by a incompetent wizard, who failed his master years past."

Finally, I stand beside Phin and slightly behind Tok. As I settle myself, the mage who belittled Tok glares at me. "Who is this? Another one of your dimwitted comrades?"

I am only mildly enraged by this. "Dimwitted? I am not the one who plans to stand here, expecting to get something through to Dalaray just by telling him." I chuckle, "You have absolutely no idea what he is capable of."

Looking back, Tok smiles a bit, turns back to the two mages before us, and nods. "He be speak'n da truth. Da Dalaray is gonna remove ya from his path no matter wat happens. Also, he ain't planning ta listen to ya."

The other mage shakes his head. "You fools! Even if he does plan to destroy us, every day he plans to siege this impenetrable fortress, he is going to fear our words."

"You are thick-headed! What you speak of is madness!" Phin steps forward. "Why didn't you take your portal back with the rest of the refugees? You will simply encourage the darkness that already makes its way here."

"Again, you act as if we did not plan this thoroughly. Phin, my aging friend, time now is different from the past now, standing against an army does not mean you will live to see another day."

"You make no sense! That was the same as when I was younger. Dying a fool's death is just that…useless."

Tok moves from the front and shifts his way behind his. Going around the side of Phin, he whispers something to him and then moves his head in a motion to get Phin to look. Of course, I respond as well and turn to see what he is directing us too.

Already moving, our three mages have begun marching north, leaving us with the two idiots here. Looking back, Phin nods to Tok and then gazes back at the wizards. "Very well, if you two must stay here to stand against Dalaray, then we will leave you here to do that."

"Yes, wise decision, Phin. We will do the Kirin Tor proud! They will not forget what he did here this day!"

At that, we walk off, leaving them where they stand. Neither of them move, neither of them budge from their location. Neither of them no of what comes this way. Neither of them are ready for what awaits them.

As we near the western side of the dome, one of the mages shouts one last time. "Remember this hour! For we shall be the glory of tales for decades to come!"

They are gone, from sight and from hearing.

Gone.

Moving further, we see the three stopped by a ruined building, resting for a moment for us to catch up. I stumble over a large rock, or maybe debris, and move into the open foundation.

Crunching the rock beneath my feet, I let my thoughts fill my head. What were those dreams about? What did they want from me? Was Voat himself trying to communicate to me? Has he really grown that powerful? So confusing…

I hear Tok laughing during my brief mental intermission. "Glory of da tales? Dey will be da part of someone's stores…but not any I will be tell'n"

Phin chuckles. "Some of the Kirin Tor are truly…special. I don't know what they are possibly thinking, you don't choose to be part of world's history, fate chooses you."

Stories. Forget them, forget them all.

Anger courses through me once again, heating my motives. Whipping across the rock structure, I cannot contain myself. Forget the tales! Forget the tales! My hands grab Phin's robe and I throw him against the only wall remaining.

"Where is he?!" Startled, he cannot speak.

"You recognized my name when it was first mentioned!"

Raising his hands, he is now able to communicate to me. "Lad, calm yourself. I do not know of what you speak…"

"Lies! Stop your lies!"

His palm turns, and a great force rips into my chest, I cannot feel my legs, and suddenly, my back collides heavily upon the ground. Pain rushes through me, so hard to move, but I must know the truth. I am to my feet in a hurry, but something stops me. Peering down, I catch sight of a stick…a staff. Tok's staff.

"Colonel, you must get a hold of yourself! What is it that you want so desperately?"

Breathing hard, I am able to maintain my composure. "Where…where is my boy?"

Phin frowns and glances over to Tok. He throws Tok a nod, Tok shrugs, and then the troll glances down to me. "Lad, if it be ya boy ya want'n…den ya might want'n ta talk to me."

I peer up at him.

"I sorry, me friend, we be mean'n ta tell ya bout ya youngin. We just haven't had da time till now." He points at the ground "Ya may wanna be staying on da ground."

Without a word, I sit back down, my heart being calmed by focus.

"First, in orda' ta know bout ya boy…ya need to ignore all dat be told bout him…him tales be half true."

Forget the tales…

"Phin knows best bout da true story."

My eyes shift to him. "Uh, yeah…yes, yes I remember that day. We grew desperate, lost all hope. The remainder of Voat's forces stumbled into town, taking their final refuge there. A few members of the Silver Hand were stationed there…under the command of their young, powerful leader Tristan."

He coughs. Then flicks his eyebrows strangely.

"I stayed in the Inn for the most part, telling the women and children stories to change their mood and distract them from the darkness. Then…they came. Thousands of broken men marched to the city. Our soldiers held strong, beating back wave after wave. But they were no match to the living undead that eventually their mortal bodies wore. I remember Voat's Charge…his valiant strike into the heart of the enemy."

There is a moment where he pauses.

"Tristan ran forward, and saved the great hero. Then he unleashed something indescribable, something fantastic. The stars themselves seemed to sing, raining beauty upon the planet. Light danced upon the Azeroth like never before. The clouds above broke, purity pouring from the sky. Marvelous…breathe taking. Sadly, he couldn't contain all of it. He was not ready…"

Looking at the ground he shrugs a bit.

"The beauty turned to destruction. Exploding from where he was standing, a massive dome of energy surged outwards. It caught the undead scourge head on, vaporizing countless numbers, but…the power was too much. Debris was picked up, shot like bullets through the air. Soldiers ducked in cover, so couldn't move in time. The ground below him broke, shattering to the overwhelming force. Some of the men closest to fight…went blind, the energy burning their vision…"

A heavy sigh follows.

"Rippling throughout the town, the final blast wave tore through the tiny village, windows shattered, a few less stable structure were knocked down. But it was…like nothing I had ever seen before. Even as it came towards me…I was amazed. Sadly, after being struck, I didn't wake for four days."

He smiles. "Best dreams I have ever imagined."

Lines form within my head. Bunching together, they cram tightly and block the flow. None of them move, yet all of them travel infinitely in all directions. Each one wants out, each one wants it place at the tip of the tongue. Yet only one manages to escape to freedom.

"My boy…my boy did not do what they said he did?"

"No, your son did more than any of those foolish kid's stories he did what legends dream of. Unfortunately, he also managed to do what demons only plot. What was truly amazing of it all was it was he who picked his punishment, if that was what was deserving of his remarkable feat."

My eyes narrow. "What do you mean?"

"Mages deemed the young boy a menace, an uncontrollable monster. So, fearing him, they do what they always have done with something they cannot truly contain, they try to imprison it. However, it was I would dared them elite to free him…at a cost."

Confusion settles in, forcing my mind into a loop. I am unable to speak. Bursting from the side, the slightly annoyed troll points the staff now at Phin. "Hey, mon, I done be help'n dere too, don't ya be forgett'n now!"

Lines draw from his lips, creating a grand smile upon the mage's face. "Of course, Tok, I just wish you would let me finish before you interrupt." A harsh cough erupts from his lungs "Anyway, TOK and I dared challenge the elite. We simply asked for the boy to be allowed freedom to at least roam the streets of Dalaran, that way they could keep a close eye on him."

Cracking loudly the man clears his throat before continuing.

"They let him free, but upon doing so, they forced Tok to leave the grounds of Kirin Tor; as we well know, the Kirin Tor did not play kindly with the agents of the horde. However, given Tok's…ability…they simply used one of their magical orbs and all was ignored. The rest, however, is for another day…

My mind is full to bursting. I cannot contain that within. "And you?"

His eyes navigate downward, as his mind wanders. Then, after a brief moment, he peers back up. "They gave me that book…that horrible, wretched book. Insane the last owner was found in one of the fountains earlier that month. Using my plea to their advantage, they gave the text to me, and requested me to leave the city. I understand now, why they made me leave…the pages…those pages cried to me. Ceaselessly, they screamed my name, filling all my waking moments with anguish…and turning sleep into a never-ending nightmare."

Stopping, his eyes appear to water, but with some force, the haze from the orbs vanish, and quickly Phin returns.

"But that too, is a story of another day. What isn't is your boy." This time he dusts his robes before speaking. "Before we left, he came to us, giving us his thanks and asking one last request from us. He wanted us to change his appearance, so that no one could ever remember he existed. Sadly, the Kirin Tor got word of this, and decided to use it to their advantage."

Taking over Tok takes a step forward as Phin seems to struggle with inner thoughts.

"Ya mon, dey done made him a guide for da'commoners ta come ta when dey came to da dome." He chuckles. "But, I done found dat insult'n, some I gave him a pretty title, a rank, and put me mages under him command. I mean, da boy didn't need ta do much, just let the word of his greatness spread amongst da ranks."

His head bobs up and down. "Yup, everyting I tell dem young'ns rubbed off, and soon Archmage Cedric, Tristan, became the respected memba' of da Violet Eye

Muscles tightening, eyes widening, heart pounding. Energy flows through my veins as wonderful reagent is pumped through my veins. I know that name, everyone does.

"You mean…"

He nods. "Ya mon…" His body pivots, and his staff points over to the northern side of the dome, "He be right ova dere."

Speechless. I am utterly speechlessly. My eyes focus forward, resting on the spot he pointed to. Unexpectedly, something jabs me in a stomach. Turning, I see Tok's staff a few inches away from my body. I gaze, up and the troll throws me a confused look.

"Go ta him, mon?"

I do not hesitate, running across the ruins at an extreme pace. My breathing is wrong, and I find myself winding fast, but that doesn't matter. I must see him, I must get to him. Almost there, I can see the northern end of the dome.

Almost there, almost winded.

Almost there, I can see the hut where I know he stands!

Almost there, faster.

Almost there…I see him.

Stopping…stopped.

I don't know if I can make it to him. What if he is ashamed of his old man? What if he doesn't like what he sees? Maybe…maybe he really hid to keep me away, keep his useless old pop from him. No, don't think like that, what is wrong with you? Your boy loves you…

"Mon, don't be afraid of him."

I nearly jump out of my skin. Twisting, I find Tok only a few yards away from me. Was I just standing there for this long? Come on, man, get a hold of yourself, get your ass in gear.

Ok, one foot, another foot, take a step, then another.

Good job. Only a few yards left. He looks busy, maybe I shouldn't disturb him. Keep going, old fool, keep going. Only a short distance between us. Keep yourself together.

"Good sir…" I manage to actually open my mouth, but he doesn't move.

"Good sir, could I ask you a question?"

Again, nothing.

"Archmage Cedric?"

The figure twitches, but continues doing what he is doing. "What do you want?"

I feel a knot of rage twist in my stomach. "I was wanting to ask you…"

"Then ask it, I am busy."

His tone is harsh, snapping at me. The rage is too much. "Do not take that tone with your father, young man!"

He shoots up and spins himself. Instantly, he stops, mouth a gape. His skin, aged, wrinkles cover his face. His hair aged, missing on the top and grayed at the sides. His posture aged, holding him at a slight slouch. His voice, aged, deeper than before. His eyes…connected with mine…not aged, not glossy or dull.

My boy.

Carefully, I step towards him, stilling unmoving. Slowly, I inch my way to him. Within seconds, I am upon, only a few feet away. All the rage inside me, gone. Replacing it, something…better. Something, calming…something…wonderful. Tears force their way to the surface, drilling a hardened face to breaking. His eyes swell as well, lips quiver slightly.

My arms fly, I pull him close. I hold tight, almost crushing him to my chest. The armor blocks him from full connection, but that does not bother me. No, he is here, that is all that matters. Placed upon his head, my chin rests gently, shaking a little from the whimpers below.

I rock softly, moving to a pace perfect.

Then I laugh, a strange thought crossing my mind.

"What, " he sniffles, "What is it?"

I continue to laugh. "It is pleasant to know Tok and Phin aren't sick enough to fool me with…cause, if they had…I just hugged a random, elderly mage."

He snorts, laughing the tears from his eyes. "Yes, you are definitely my father."

Pulling him back, I get a good look at his…old…old…face. "Boy, what did you do to yourself?"

A frown forms on his face. "I thought you…that…you…"

"What?"

"Thought you would be ashamed of me…of what I did…"

"Ashamed?!" I give he a hard shake, "What I am going to be ashamed of? You saving Voat, or you vaporizing half a town? Heck, I can barely get my armor on, you blasted some people's off."

He tries to hide it, but a smile breaks on his face. "Seriously, father, I thought you weren't be able to stand my face if you knew I had injured so many people."

"Son, I have hurt countless people over the years, many due to my own incompetence, and to be honest, I figured you would be more ashamed of your old man…"

"I can never be, father…never."

Again, I give me a tight hug then pull him away from his body. He smiles again, and then throws a look at Tok. "Yeh be ready now, mon? Yeh be done wit ya punishment? Personally, I would'a lasted two days like dat, but, ya."

A concerned look covers his face then he nods. "Yes, I think I have punished myself long enough. These mages no longer seem to know that I even exist, I think it is time for me to leave these grounds. I think, I would like to earn a name for my true self." Nodding to Tok, he smiles. "I would like to have my face back, if you don't mind."

Tok chuckles, and reaches his hand into his pocket. Pulling from it, a small blue sphere rests gently in the palm of his hand. "Ya sure now? I mean, ya won't be able to have so many wrinkles fo many years, ya sure you can part wit dem?"

We all laugh, but Tristan manages to keep an almost straight face. "Good point, my friend, but I think I am going to have to make the sacrifice."

The troll nods, and with a tight squeeze, he shatters the orb in his hand. For a few seconds, he grinds the ball into a fine dust, raises his hand to his face and blows the powder toward Tristan. Letting go, I take a step back, the dust turning to a cloud. Covering his entire

From the side, Tok laughs to himself. "Ha, simple magic. If ya want a different look, just take ya own look and hide it. When ya want it back, wit a simple movement of da hand, take it back."

A few seconds pass, and suddenly, the cloud vanishes, ceasing to exist in a flash. Standing before us, now, is a younger boy. His skin no longer wrinkled, his hair no longer gone, his voice…young again, and his eyes, now teary.

I cannot help myself, and for another time, I give my boy a hug. I don't want to let go, I want to stay here forever. I want this to last for an eternity. I never want to let him out of my sight again.

Unwelcome, something jabs my side. Turning, I see Tok's staff once again resting near my body, but when I go to yell at him, I notice him peering up at something behind me.

"Sorry ta interrupt ya moment…but…"

He motions to the hill, and quickly, I turn to look. There he stands. A figure shaded by the setting sun, stands tall upon a mountain overlooking this area. Bracing the right side of his body is his sword, dug tip first into the soil below. The shadowy figure is most likely peering down at us, watching our every move. And if I know him like I do, he is reading our actions.

From behind I can hear loud rustling as what sounds as someone scurrying down a bank of this lake rings loudly. Turning, I catch sight of the troll shifting quickly to the water's edge before turning and gazing at us all in a mildly concerned manner.

"Come, come to da wata."

All of us move…except for three. Standing near the ruins, the three mages who joined as at South Shore stare up at the hill above. Occasionally they throw glances at one another, but they do not move from the spot.

Waving to them, Tristan attempts to draw the few with us. "Come on, guys, we gotta move."

Unmoving, they simply stare back as if what he said was not comprehensible. "Our journey with you has come to an end, sadly."

Tok's eyes narrow, and the look of concern is now a bit sterner. "Wat? Mon, we don't have time…"

Occulus interjects suddenly. "Back at the Inn, we were not truly honest with you…" he clears his throat, "what we said, didn't happen the way we said it."

Now a confused look takes place. "Wat, mon, wat?"

Moving away from us, he talks as he goes. "What we did was terrible…we lost our minds."

"Mon, wat ya talk'n bout."

He slowly moves away, turning his head to talk again. "I faked consciousness back the field, I just didn't want you to notice…to notice there was no inner-demon for me to fight."

Concern returns, but now it is mixed with a hint of sadness. "Mon?"

Ignoring the troll, Occulus continues where he ended. "There is no longer a demon within me, churning darkness into thoughts built for damnation. No, it is no longer inside." His vision drifts down, "I must go face my darkness now…"

Tok takes a step forward. He stares at the mage, and at first simply lets the orbs in his head shift back and forth wildly, searching for answers. Sighing heavily, he lets his head droop as I am guessing he found what he was looking for – it appears unpleasant.

"I be not stopping you, mon, I just nee'a know…"

Moving to stop him, his hand shoots up. "We…I…lied….there was no blade in the end of the true story…" Walking again, he heads forward, to the hill. "Only flame and destruction began what started here…

Another brief pause, and he stops suddenly.

"Occulus, fool of time, bringer of damnation killed Voat Brighton in cold blood."

Continuing forward they move forward. None of us say anything. None of us can. None of us want to.

"Are they going to make a stand like the other mages?" Tristan speaks up.

Phin shakes his head. "No, lad, no. What they go to do, will be told in no tales, told in no fabulous stories…as of now, they will be known as villains, dark bringers. What they go to do, is not for glory, but salvation."

He turns, heading to the water. "I can only pray they get some peace from their actions."

Then he waves to us, and we follow, hearts empty.

Moving quickly, we hurry to the bank of the lake, and there, Tok reaches into another pocket that I have never noticed and he pulls out four tiny vials. In a hurry, he pops one open, splashes a smelly fluid onto Phin, opens another and splashes me, repeating until all the vials lay upon the ground and we all stink, badly.

"Go, go to da isle…we be safe dere for da time being."

And that…he walks across the water. Now, when I say walk, I mean he stepped onto the upper layer of the fluid substance, and took step after step across it as if it was a bridge. Hesitantly, I place my foot on the water…

Amazing…another step, and I have yet to fall through. Now, at a full run, we spring across the lake, heading to the old crescent island ahead. After a few minutes, we find ourselves safely upon land again. We all take a moment to breathe, catching our breath.

"Ok, Tok…" Phin draws for air, "What now?"

The troll shrugs. "We wait here…unless ya done got a rune on ya…"

Sadly, Phin shakes his head. "Sorry, my friend, I haven't carried those in a good while."

"Darn, mon, we…"

"I have one…" The young voice brings a smile to my face.

"Why ya have one?"

He laughs, pulling a small shard from his pocket. "Because, I had to make my appearance seem more believable."

Phin quickly takes the item from him, and turns back to Tok. "That makes about as much sense as half the stuff going on currently, so, good by me. But now what? We plan to head to Stormwind…the Exodar?"

He shakes his head. "No, many of da cities will be hesitant to be hav'n a troll or members of da marked Kirin Tor in dere cities."

I stand and wave my hand. "Why would anyone be afraid to have the us in their walled fortresses?"

Pointing at me he speaks. "Like I said, mon, you done be marked. Word travels fast now'a'deese days and me betting dat da people don't want da dead walk'n endangering der people."

Taking a step back, I nod. "But then…where?"

Fingers drag across his long chin as he thinks. Then, his eyes widen and he smirks. "We have to head where all da people from dese lands wants. Where dem idiot mages sent dem." He pauses, "We must go to da last place willing ta accept outcasts."

He coughs. "We must be going to da last sanctuary…"

"You mean…" Phin tries to interrupt, but Tok is determined. "We must be heading to Shattrath."

Standing Phin motions in objection. "That will take far too long to create a portal for all us to reach that outlands city."

Turning, Tok looks up dat hill and frowns. "Dat not be a problem…Dalaray not be chasing us no more." He looks down. "He be here for da big price…but I must know, wat dem three will do, wat dem three gonna go and wat dem three gonna get and I wanna see wat he got."

He gazes back upon the hill.

I am not sure I understood the bulk of that, but I did understand the last part. What he's got?

Only the gods know…


	15. Chapter 14: Broken Skies

Broken Skies

Covering the path, broken leaves shade that which has grown abandoned. Tiny pebbles intervene with growing grass and enveloping weeds – the path all but gone. Trees have grown heavily to the sides where once only flat lands and a few shrubs used to lie. However, above them a flat ridge of cold snow and rocky soil ends all sign of natural life, besides the chilled death peering down.

Wafting through the breeze, the stink of darkness rolls its way across the lands. It is not certain what brings that stench, whether it was the creatures from years past, or the few that march forward as of this day.

The same few, traveling their way up the hill. So many memories of this tiny back road. It was so long ago, that we made our way up this path. It was so long ago when we spoke about the wizards of the Kirin Tor so highly. It was so long ago…

Both of them move together, saying nothing but telling each other dark tales. The look on Naros' face is as perusal, still focusing on whatever sinister thoughts ravage that hollowed skull of his. Dalaray's look is far more of a frown, as he plots more destruction for the foolish mages.

Both of them walk slowly, taking their time up the hill. Both with their plans running through the heads, taking up the speed that is lost in their step. They move closer, not much further for them.

Both their heads shift left and right, scanning their environment. Both do it out of necessity, while both do it for reasons of their own. One does it out of search for things to destroy, the other, in search of ways to destroy. They continue to look, swiping the land for answers to questions they have already answered.

Then they peer up.

Now, they gaze me, the analyzed now the analyzers. Their eyes move across my face, taking in every twitch, every motion, every bit they can get from what I am allowing them to see. Strangely, they both switch their sight, looking at me, yet past me. Creeping across his face, it returns. That smile…Naros' smile.

He found something to fulfill his desires

I too have found something as well; I can almost smell them.

"How do you guys do that?" Without moving, I speak to those who snuck up behind me.

"Good sir, it is magicians oath to not tell their secrets." That disgusting voice from days past returns to me.

"You are not a magician, magicians are illusionists. What you do and have done contains no falsity." Within pressure builds greatly, forcing my veins to overwork.

Flapping again, his lips move. "Well, then, I am just a simple wizard and all you see is just magic."

Turning, he has caught me at a loss for words. Here he stands, with his same two extensions that are man. I remember his face very well…I remember that day very well. Upon that day, he found it necessary to drive into the darkness that flows now. Upon that day, he drove into me the never ceasing cold that powers my now chilled heart.

"Well what do we have here?" Dalaray walks up beside me. "You three seem lost…couldn't get inside of your precious city?"

The middle mage frowns, throwing Dalaray an angry look. "No, Dalaray the Dark, we are here for past actions and misdeeds."

My master laughs. "Past misdeeds? You come to beg for mercy from my wrath?"

A weak frown forms. "Not exactly, we have not come to speak with you…"

Moving forward, the mage on the right steps forward. "We are here to speak the stubborn fool standing beside you here."

Surge of rage flows through, my mind blinded by the anger inside me; filled with the thoughts of the past and the ignorance of the present. "Stubborn fool?!" I dart forward, my hands taking a firm hold around the man's skull, fingers just above his eyes, "I do not remember the displeasure you had when you struck me in the back with your cowardly bolt! I do not remember the sadness had when you left me to die!"

Teeth gnarling, hands tightening, my rage builds, forcing my ignorance of Dalaray. "You chilled me to the bone! You brought damnation to my body because of your dimwitted actions. And you have the nerve to come find me, and call me stubborn!?"

Tighter, die, you bastard, die!" "Feel the chill that you brought into my body! May it consume you like it has me!"

Flowing from my fingers, the frost that covers my armor creeps across his face. Skin cracks to the cold, unable to withstand its might. His mouth a gape, trying to scream, but the ice blocks him from so. Feel the pain!

His head rocks back and forth unwillingly. Feel the cold!

Spreads further. Feel the death!

All the rage, all the hate, embrace it!

He laughs. The figure to the left of Dalaray laughs his dreaded laugh. My heart calms, my mind clears. Rage vanishing from my body. Loosening, I pull my hands back. They laugh at me. Every finger, every bit of my palm laughs…I can here them. Laughing like that fool. It wont stop…they show me what I have done. They tell me what I have done…they tell me what I have become.

"I know you didn't have it in you…coward."

Peering up, I watch the poor soul I had wounded. His eyes closed; smoke drifting from the deep chill embedded in his face. His hands reach to try to cover himself from that which is already there. He falls to his knees, his mouth still open, his…

A loud crackle fills the air.

The explosion tears the side of the man's head, vaporizing that which had been cooled. Frozen flesh flies to all sides of the broken skull. His body shakes, his head shoots to the side. Following quickly, his body tilts with it, coming to a thud to the ground.

Laughter…more damned laughter. It comes from the last person who just spoke…from the same monster that did what had just happened.

"Ll'ihc! You monster!" The one to the left jumps to his feet, bolting for Naros, but it is futile. The wind ripples from the monster's hand, catching the poor soul dead in his chest. Lifting from his feet, he flies backwards, clear off the edge of the cliff.

But he is not done.

In a flash, he extends his arm, twists his hand and locks three fingers together. "Boom."

The crackle ripples from his fingers, traveling down the wind tunnel he just created; fire draws itself out, eattin the fresh oxygen. As if a blur, the air ignites, engulfing all caught in its path to fire. His robes burn brightly, while he flails mid air.

He screams.

Falling down, he twists, spinning in attempts to remove that which is agonizing his being. In a second, he fails out of sight, but the sound…you can still hear the sound: the breathing of the flame, the whipping of the torn garments, the terror of death.

Silence.

The last mage falls to his knees, his eyes focused on Naros'. All Naros does is smile…like he always does. Now, the mage's eyes are on Dalaray's, but they do not stay long. Quickly, they drift to me…catching my vision instantly. I expect fear, except begs for mercy. I expect his eyes to fuel my rage and bring me pleasure to his fall.

But…

"Fools. See what happens when you try to stand against us?" Dalaray laughs, "You even killed my servant and thought you could come here and attempt to be given even the slightest amount of mercy? Fool."

His eyes drift from mine to Dalaray's. "Speak what you want, I did not come here looking for your merciful graces. What I came here for was to watch you fail at breaking the barrier that protects that city."

Moving forward, Dalaray comes closer to the mage. After a few steps, the master pulls himself to the side of the unnamed man, resting to his right.

"Do you really think I am going to try to break down that wall of arcane power? Do you really think I am going to waste precious hours attempting at the impossible." He peers over the cliff. "Not a reality, my good sir. Not a reality."

Moving his hands, he motions to those below him. From here, I am unable to take sight of what is happening, so quickly, I move to the ledge, right of the mage. Gazing down, I see it. I see the fiery demons march forward, drawing to the wall. Dozens advance forward, taking spots on the border.

From the corner of my eye, I see the mage, twisting to take sight of the same activity. I however, have had enough. Taking a few steps back, I remove the fire monsters from my vision, letting only the domed city and the three others on the hill fill my sight.

Dalaray points forward. "See that? Yes, take in all you find yourself observing. Those minions serve me, serve the power of the book," He pulls the book with his free hand and gazes upon it. "This text here is power. It seeks more power, seeks more to fill its pages with greatness. Power never seen before, rests inside this book, yet, it still hungers for more. Hungers for more energy."

He smiles.

"See, those minions below us? They are, in theory, part of the book itself. Extensions, if you will." He points to himself, "Even I am a part of the book, if not one with it."

Shaking his head, he frowns.

"The craving is almost unbearable, even for myself, but I still press forward, even with many daunting questions. How are all of us going to satisfy this craving for power? What we can possibly do that can full us with enough greatness, even fertile energy to keep us content?" Quickly, he jerks his head up. "In all reality, the intimidating are simple. Even the weakest of minds knows what to do to curve a hunger…feast." His eyes narrow, and his voice deepen, "So let us devour that which can give us strength."

Both his arms fly into the air, his head leaning back. "Take heed, my minions, your search for that which can calm your inner beckons has been found! Open your beings, embrace that which our enemies have given us! Absorb that bountiful source before you. Bring it down! Eat to the last bit does not remain!"

Just barely, I see them move. Rushing forth, they come to the barrier, and stop. They just stand there. Dozens of them standing and loaming upon the great will with intentions greater than the shield. Then, suddenly, one moves to the barrier, bracing its body at the dome. I watch as the energy drifts from the wall, moving towards the demon. The cloud swirls around it, dancing upon its head, down its back and to the ground.

I lean forward, getting a better look of the field…all them now begin to become entangled with the pink energy. The ground below them pulsates, growing as more and more is brought to their bases. After a second, it begins to spread, moving outwards.

Faster, it moves faster.

Past the ruins, it moves.

Shooting past the small hills at the base of this cliff, it floats over the broken body below, rushing to the steep cliff. It bounces off the walls, climbing swiftly as if it is being commanded…

It is…

Dalaray stands, arms upon. The energy ending at is feet. His eyes closed, the pure power circling him, flowing into his body, into the book. Swaying, he moves to a beat unsung, to the tone in his head. Whether it is of pure evil or of something else, only he can know.

"Ingenious…but do you think draining the barrier will do anything?" The mage speaks once again, "Even if you bring the wall down, the mages within will fight you forever, you will never defeat them! You will never take that city!"

He stops swaying, his hands now glowing. "You are right, I will need a great army to take the city, one that only…an immense amount of power could create."

Quickly, he opens his book, closes it, opens it, closes it, opens it closes it. "Which means, I am going to need multiple sources for this task."

His move begins to move…uttering words that I can only imagine to be of demonic nature. Continuing to glow, his hands rise into the air. Smoke the color of green, floats around his fingertips, slowly gathering at certain points. They burst into flares, now bright teal. Shifting back and forth, the tiny lights form into patterns around his hand. They form shapes…

They form runes.

His hands are covered by them, covered by runes of extreme complexity. Closing, he lets his fingers curl. Slowly, he draws them, letting the runes continue to glow, uttering his dark language. A flash of light erupts from his hands, shattering the runes where they rest.

Vanishing into air, the once glowing symbols cease to exist, and only his hands, no longer glowing, remain. They stretch, one at a time his fingers do. The glow from his eyes dissipates, and all is silent for a brief moment.

"From deep within me, I have called upon the powers from the text to aid my Great Path. It has given me the power I need and the abilities to take care of this city once and for all! My armies shall march through the streets, pillaging and ravaging all that stand before us."

A dark laugh erupts from his stomach, unlike I have ever heard. "Or…"

He raises one hand in the air, letting a small burst of dark light erupt from his palm. Above, the clouds swirl, twisting at a point in the darkened clouds. Darker it grows as the large mass builds something within its walls. Lightning appears, ricocheting back and forth from unseen point to unseen point.

Unexpectedly, the clouds spit forth a large object, hurling downwards. A tail of thick smoke trails behind a glowing sphere. Flame draws back, mimicking its tail, yet breaking off as the ball burns beneath it. Soaring quickly, it falls from the heavens at a tremendous speed, rippling the air around it as it moves.

"With this new power! I raise my hands to the graces above! Draw forth, army of the Legion, burn bright and consume that which has grown fat with its own greed! Rain down, rain down! For today, I tear upon the clouds above, I tear apart the heavens!

It moves faster, approaching its target below.

"I shall shatter the skies, and rain down terror!"

Nearing, it is almost there.

"Go forth, my dark force, go to that which has lost its strength to arrogance and false truths!"

The eruption shakes the ground, slamming into the dome. Waves shoot from the impact zone, chunks of rock spiral mindlessly in all directions, spawning with it a sound of deafening proportions. Shaking slightly, the barrier appears weakened but holds firm. However, as I peer at the massive wall, it seems to dim.

"Your soldier didn't seem to make it through." The mage smirks a bit.

Creeping upon his face, an expression of sinister qualities emerges. "Looks like I am just going to have to bring more." He shifts his feet slightly, "Break the skies, break the clouds, break the air and spread horrors unseen!"

Again, he laughs.

"Fall from above…and bury that which has needs to be forgotten!"

The ground rumbles, the clouds above shutter in pain. Darkening, the cloud seems to bulge at all angles, swirling at all places above the city. Swirling, crashing, bashing upon itself, the dark matter rumbles loudly.

Then the skies fall.

Tens…dozens…hundreds even of these dark orbs burst from the clouds, spiraling towards the domed fortress below. There are so many…it doesn't seem possible…it just doesn't see possible.

"Ha, I do not desire to have your old city." Dark chuckles follow, "I just want it removed."

"No…"

Everything seems to slow. My eyes scanning the horizon, watching the darkness fall, the shadows claim the land below. The destruction that waits…it just doesn't seem real. The dark orbs smash into each other, sending them soaring in all directions; the wall of horror surging down to crush that below it.

Then I feel something…like eyes on my soul. It is as if the titans watch in horror upon the spectacle that is this man, and all those who bear allegiance to his power. But…these eyes feel closer. Peering down, I catch sight of the mage, his eyes once again driving into mine. The look appears, the same look; that same look of…sadness, of shame.

I can barely hear the voice behind me. "You have seen enough."

Lifting backwards, the ground below the mage seems to crumble, but his eyes stay focused. His eyes stay with mine, drawing whatever they wish to find from them. His eyes almost burn the cold.

He then mouths something…. mouths two words; two words that mangle the mangled within, straightening the twisted creation molded inside me. Two words…

"Forgive me."

My body seems to break, seems to…warm…for the first time in what feels like an eternity. Reaching out my hand, I try to grab him, but he moves back to quickly, his focus not changing. Moving back, he watches, waiting for what he knows isn't coming.

In a hurry, I am able to mouth back one word, and his eyes close, his lips quiver, and he falls back. Embracing his fate, he drifts back, falling, soon, falling out of sight. There isn't a sound.

Except from the rumble ahead as the orbs shoot past my sight. Rolling down, they shoot pas the vision of the cliff, slamming hard into the invincible.

But the barrier doesn't hold.

It crumbles, breaking and screeching as centuries of magic fades into nothingness.

The more rumbling, the ground quakes in agony. The explosions horrific, cracking everything. One after another they slam into the ground, intensifying the movement every time one does. Dirt gathers quickly into the sky, the blood of the planet as the wound digs itself deeper.

Growing, the cloud rises above our level, climbing into the sky. More rumbling, more dirt for the cloud. Borders of the destruction shoot outwards, dust battering the eyes, singeing the skin. Enveloping my being, all that remains to be seen is the darkness, and all that brings me company are the eruptions.

Then nothing.

Nothing but the cracking of broken ground, crumbling remains and the sound of dirt sprinkling back to the surface from whence it came. The air drifts down, it appears to float gently. Everything settles, everything comes to rest.

From my side, once again, Naros laughs. Letting the damaged orbs calm themselves, I slowly gaze to the fool to the Master's side. He dances, jumping to and fro like a little schoolgirl. His limbs fly wildly, as the last of his sanity vanishes into his hysteria. But…resting behind the insane monster…stands Dalaray.

His lands gently roll across the cover of the book, as if stroking it. Standing there, he keeps himself quiet, but I can hear him; hear him over that annoying uproar that fool is making. Very softly, he whispers to himself…whispers to the unseen…

"I have avenged you…you deserve that much."

Tears build at the corner of his eyes, before he closes them in a hurry, hiding the emotion that I thought was lost. However, one lone traveler escapes, crawling down his cheek. Slowly, it moves, reminding me of what I had lost. Reminding me of what I have given up to stand here this day.

Unexpectedly, his hand shoots up, smashing the water that had escaped. Quickly, he removes his hand and glares at the sight. His lips curls revealing a set of enraged teeth below. Moving down he wipes the remnants of life upon his robe and in a hurry opens his book, slamming it just as fast.

Emerging from his back, two small spikes begin to extend outward. Suddenly, the hideous objects split in half, cracking themselves into hinge-like limbs. They still draw out, growing and growing. Extending from the bottom of the hinge, a web of blackish skin comes to be.

After a few seconds, they move out further, shifting into their places. The arms whip back and forth, gathering air around his body, and after seconds, he lifts off the ground, his new wings giving him the strength and ability to fly.

"Take him down, Naros." His voice crackles deep, sending chills down even my spine.

His head shifts to the side creating a terrible cracking noise. "Will do, Master."

Shooting through the air, he takes off, soaring at a ridiculous speed; his new wings giving him the speed of a demon, the power of the Betrayer. As I gaze upon the strange creature, abnormal situations begin to build around me. Out of nowhere the air around begins to spin, creating a tunnel around my presence. I turn to see Naros twisting his hands, enveloping me in his wind. Suddenly, I lift from the ground. It makes me sick.

But before I can speak, everything blurs, my stomach churns, while legs now feel as if they are going to snap back from the pressure. A second later…everything stops, my feet slamming into the ground. Rocking a bit, I let all my senses gather themselves again before I move.

"Ha, didn't see that coming did you?"

Throwing a glare at him, I am unable to speak. He laughs again, and takes off, heading to the winged demon before him. Watching as he moves, my hate follows his ever y movement; molten goo drips harder from his gushing wounds. His clothes appear to deteriorate as his own being destroys them. For a second, he almost appears as something…different.

Once again the ground screeches.

Drifting forward, my vision changes as my head moves. fiery monsters stand to his side, while the massive wings beat back and forth, drawing dirt to the surface as they do. In flash, they vanish disappearing as they were instructed and just as quickly, the man moves into the still settling cloud, vanishing from sight.

Then, something truly expected occurs. You can almost hear the gods wince from the mighty cry. Everything becomes silent but he, as if the master created just for him a brief second for which to release his frustrations. Trembling at his might, the cloud he created appears to expand, attempting to flee from the terror. Above, sight draws in the few remaining creatures scatter, driven at speeds of madness. All feels as if the cruel dream of reality stopped, it itself frozen in horror from what it has witnessed. All happens converge to this spot. All nature focuses upon this moment, as for a brief second…he screams.

"NOOOO!"

Exploding the cloud bends wildly as the Lord tramples wildly into my vision. Knowingly or not fire ripples from the commander's body, destroying the calm air around him. He shakes heavily as his body moves to his own rage. He rocks fiercely to his own fury. Dalaray's expression is horrifying, unlike what I have ever seen before. But matching to his voice…

"How?! How is that possible?!"

I take a step forward, catching the eyes of the enraged being. For the first time since our first encounter, I almost feel too afraid to speak to him; yet, lips seem to know no fear. "Dalaray, what is it?"

His eyes narrow, his body tensing with anger. "NOTHING!"

Dark eyes drift at me, but do not linger long. I, however, stare forward, letting him stand before me as his new self. "You seem pretty angry to me." Foolish tongue.

He takes a step forward than stops. Now, the hallowed orbs pierce my being like a thousand arrows smashing upon a besieged fortress. As he gazes upon me, the fire within seems to calm, but as of now it burns too greatly.

"No, blast you, there is nothing!" The fiery lungs bellow loudly.

Upon hearing his comment, a smirk builds. "Yeah, you kind of obliterated it?"

Again, the fire lessons, but he still lets it reign supreme. "You would assume that! But…" He turns his body to slowly visible…hole…"But there are no ruins! No broken bodies!"

Throughout my time I have seen my fair share of destruction, but this is odd. This is not normal, even for the unmerciful hand devastation. No longer am I able to contain myself, and quickly, I begin moving. Rushing forward, I come to the border of the ruins, but from here I can see that only a massive crater remains, only…a massive crater. Scanning across the field, I take sight while listening to the raving man, his voice now turning more to a enraged whine.

"Why?! Why do they always get away?! Khadgar vanishes into the portal, dying an unknown fate to most likely undeserving forces, and now…now!" He points to the crater, "Where is the city?!"

Losing sight of himself, he begins to pace back and forth, the rage appearing to return as he lets his thoughts roam inside his head once again. While he does, I sweep the environment, planning for the next step to whatever step we currently are on in our Great Path. Something moves.

Narrowing my vision, I attempt to focus upon the tiny movement. As of now, nothing occurs, wait, no, there it is again. This time I am certain, there was definitely a tiny bulge in the pile of rubble over there. Rocks tumble to the side, the pile shaking slightly to an unseen object; Unseen, but unfortunately for it, not unheard.

"Wait, my lord, do you hear that?" The imbecile Naros speaks.

Spinning, the leader rotates. For only a second, his confusion dwells upon the flaming fool, but then quickly shifts to the rocking pile. He darts from his current position, moving at untold speed as he closes in on the noise. He stumbles over a few patches of dirt, throws a few pieces of stone out of his path, and suddenly, shoots his arm down.

Rising into the air, Dalaray's newfound strength takes hold of a dusty man. Dalaray gives no mercy to the fellow as he flings the body into the air, only remaining there due to the extended limb. Wounds and dirt cover his face, revealing a face covered in clumpy spots of what destruction. Dalaray stares into the figure, attempting to reveal the meaning behind this fool, but he decides on another method…shaking him violently.

Sickeningly, the enfeebled head jerks side to side as the superior whips him side to side. "Where is the city? Tell me and I may just let you die sometime this decade!"

The figure chuckles weakly. "Gone…gone…gone…gone…"

Again, the limbs rattle unwillingly. "Where is it?!"

His head rocks back, most likely shattered from the force, but he is still able to speak as well as laugh. "I will be remembered…tales of…standing against…forever…"

"WHERE IS MY CITY?!" Echoing upon the broken sky, his voice rattles my armor and shakes the ground around me; instantly the figure silences, peering down with great intensity at the man that holds his fate. He no longer laughs.

"I don't know…only he knows…only…" He coughs. "Only…Khadgar can tell you…but…you…" oozing from his mouth, life drains quickly.

But there is no concern for that from the friend. "What, you fool, what!?"

"But you can't….reach…..him…he is safe…from you…" Twitching, his body moves in a horrid motion before settling, coming to a rest.

Instantly, the known comrade hurls the limb body to his side, letting the poor rag-doll twist and mangle itself in fashions unfit to mention. Nor, to the man before me, does it even matter. "What does that mean!?"

Shooting into my head, my thoughts draw inward. I almost did not catch what he meant, but I now know. That fool, I do not think he knows what he has done…

Khadgar. It has been months since I have even heard that name, let alone see his face. The man of whom I despise for disgracing my name, but all the same tried to comfort me in his master plans. Unlike my friend, I had a time to have my peace from why he did what he did to my person, but he…

The man whom thousands adore. The man whom does not bear darkness into his being. The man whom calmed the hate within this body before it chilled. The man, whom the being of a unimaginable power…wishes to seek vengeance upon more than any other.

Then I see Dalaray again…his body shaking violent; the rage of the recent news filling his mind. I know what he is thinking, I know what he is wanting. I know…

His eyes shoot up and his head twists. He peers to me, catching my slight expression of shock –he caught me unguarded, fool I am—and instantly he is on the move. Darting in a hurry, he speeds to me. Within seconds, he is upon, his rage bracing down upon my being.

"Do you know anything about this, Voat?" His eyes sweep my vision, scanning me deep. "What do you know?!"

Regaining myself, I attempt to dislodge the fool. "About what?! Be more specific man! Your anger is getting the best of you!"

That it does. "You fool, where is Khadgar!?"

I narrow my vision upon him, he is locked to his motive. "Why do you assume I know where he is?"

Breaking, the fury of this being smashes against me. "I can see it in your eyes! You know…you know!"

"My friend…you seem to be losing your mind…"

"Do not play your mind games with me! Where is he?!"

Frowning, I whisper to him. There will be no avoiding it, there will be no more attempts to calm him. I will be the bearer of the news. "Like the crazy mage just sad…in place where you can't reach him."

He shakes me again, a little harder now. "There are plenty of places where my reach does extend yet."

My eyes stab deeply into his. "Then think…where is a place you refuse to go."

That instantly stops his tongue, but doe nothing to his mind. His eyes narrow, as he searches his thoughts. The pupils shift to the left, then to the right, his lips shifting to the thought process in his head.

Not yet, he doesn't know yet. He will need assistance. "Let me help you, it's the last Sanctuary."

Suddenly, his eyes widen and he peers to me. My hint was greater than I wished it to be, as he closes in on the location of the man. "There!?" He lets go and takes a step back "Of course, what I fool I am! That old bastard would want to hid like a coward…somewhere darkness couldn't find him!"

Instantly, the rage returns. "Why didn't you tell me he was there?!"

A mild sense of confusion fills me. "We figured you knew…why else didn't you want to enter the city?"

Letting go of me, he now fully separates himself from me. "Because, the Naaru's greatness was too much for me! Their power too great for me to hide within their walls. The only recourse I had was to say I couldn't enter!" He grabs my armor and pulls my face to his, "But had I known that filthy vermin was still wandering around, alive, I would have destroyed him no matter the cost!"

All of a sudden, his eyes widen again, his mouth open. Slowly, the mouth closes, creeping into a smirk that I known far too well. He lets go, chuckling to himself a bit.

"Yes, that is it! We shall move our motives to a greater plan…forget this useless village…forget it! Let it lay in waste wherever it rests! We shall head to Khadgar, bring him to his knees! But wait…" His expression shifts to concern, "That idiot may have had a point. We cannot reach it…how do we get there?"

Again, he lets go of me; now, this time, he truly breaks himself from me. Stepping back, the fire within suddenly seems to vanish, finally calming the body torn by havoc. However, all that has occurred now is the changing of thought patterns. He simply calmed himself to let the processes of his grand mental machine begin churning out results.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the mind of a less complicated being. Naros steps forward, crunching dirt and shattering my mind as he does.. "My master, we can just take the dark portal to it…"

Waving his hand, Dalaray makes a motion to reject that. "Not probable…the time it would take to get to the location and the Nethergarde Keep? It would take months to battle our way there. No…"

I let them continue to talk, escaping to my own mind. Escaping to let myself do what I do best. He can have his suck-up of a minion all he desires, that idiot will get him nowhere. If the fool wishes to truly grind upon the gears of strategy, then let him take hint from one who was borne to do just that.

Turning my head out away from them, I scan the ground near me. Ruins, nothing but ruins. Moving out, I catch sight of water…the bank of the water. Shifting my eyes back and forth I notice a small, ruined boat half-resting on land and half-resting in the water.

Simple, a boat…I need more.

A small cooing sound echoes across my ears, and I peer up. My eyes fall upon a small bird, fluttering rapidly across the gray sky. Now, what does that do for us? A bird, a tiny bird…tiny…not much of use. Dark in color…again, no use. Flight…flight…what about…ahha! Yes, perfect.

I continue to watch it, letting my vision follow it where it goes. Come on, my little friend, give me…Tok? The tiny creature shoots across the isle in the distance, just below him, stands my old friend. It appears that he had escaped indeed.

Always the elusive being he was.

I cannot make much of him from here, but at least I can see where he is located. For now, he stands, holding himself in the awkward posture as usual. However, after only a few seconds, he darts to his side disappearing into a blue light that rests to his side. The borders of it swirl, rotating gently in the breeze.

Perfect. Again, Tok, you are most useful.

'I need more still. I need inspiration…Sarah would be a tremendous help right now, how motivational…wait…yes! Excellent! That is perfect…all tied together…perfect. To Sarah by air and sea, to lead us to the place we want. My being has yearned to take sight upon that beautiful figure once again…this is the perfect opportunity.

"Voat, what are you thoughts on this matter?" Turning, I throw the old friend a smile. Thoughts? Do not insult me; I have more than just mere thoughts. I have a plan.

"Already solved, already figured out."

His hands slam together, slapping loudly. "Excellent…go ahead, bask me in your genius…"

I move to him, resting my hand upon his shoulder. "Head back to the wetlands…take to the water…"

"To the water?" He has no idea.

I shall enlighten him! "Yes, take to the water. Do it silently, keep to yourself. Or try to…you want your ship to take you to your destination." I pause for a brief second, "Naros and I shall take heed from our little bird friends, and head to the skies."

Dalaray looks at me cock-eyed. "What are you planning…"

Gazing into his being, again he has no footing upon what we shall do. "Well, the dark portal was half right, but that was a too large of an idea. What we need…is a smaller access point."

Dalaray snorts. "You do understand the kind of power needed to transport me across realms?"

I smile. Again, my friend already figured out. "Of course…but I am pretty sure with her help and the help of one your many pages in that book, we can get ourselves what we need."

He glares at me again. "Her?" Without hesitation he smiles, and chuckles to himself. It seems the man here knows about the person of power at the post. "Voat, you are without a doubt, unbelievable…no wander they hid you in the mountains of Lordaeron, if a servant of mine challenged my supremacy, I would want him hidden too!"

Again, he laughs, before turning and walking across the ruins. "Yes, in due time, this plan of yours and my plan will come to sight, and this universe will tremble in fear!"

He opens his book, closes it, and the wings of the Betrayer returns again. His plan? What does…no, not the time for that, I must catch him before he departs!

"Wait, Dalaray, wait!" I turn, and point at one of the few remaining fire monsters that survived the impact of the meteors. It would be impossible to do this alone. I will need some assistance.

"Could you…shatter him for me?"

This time he peers at me cock-eyed before smiling. He gets the point, and with a snap of his fingers the monster explodes, crumbling down. "What is that for?"

It seems he did not get this as well as I hoped. "Well…" In a hurry, I run to the pile, grab a handful of hot coals, flip open a pouch, and throw them in. I fill another pouch, before I turn to him and give him a nod. "We need an army. Now go, we are ready."

Without thinking, his wings beat once more, sending the air around him into frenzy as his might pounds it mercilessly. Exploding below him, the spot from which he takes off crumbles into a thousand pieces. Soaring higher, he shrinks at a rapid speed as he flies.

So much for being sneaky.

"So now what, Voat?" Blast, I forgot about him. I turn, and frown at him. "Take us north…to the tower outside the remains of Lordaeron. I feel like putting that useless horde to some actual purpose." Twirling my hand, I attempt to motion a cyclone. "Oh, use that…wind tunnel of yours. It was impressive."

He smirks, letting the compliment go to his head.

Ignoring me, I let his ignorance allow me time of my own. While he gathers his strength I let what Dalaray said previously run through my head. I let those words echo upon my mind, letting it drive me crazy. Those cursed words.

Over and over, repeating in my head.

The same words.

Repeating. Repeating. Repeating

_Servant of his…_


	16. Chapter 15: Holy City

Holy City

Portals oh how I hate them.

Every time I use them, I get sick to my stomach – ok, I this is my second time, but so far…two for two. My head feels as if its contents inside have grown far too large, and now, attempt to burst out of its carrying cage.

Deep within me, my stomach does lopes in attempts to see if it can be the next amazing living pretzel. Whipping back and forth, the drum inside my chest dances to the beat that only the level 70 elites can produce. Moist cornbread becomes my legs, making it hard to stand, yet not impossible.

Even though my body feels as if the bones inside decided to depart, everything around me still seems so…marvelous. The giant circular room, with no closed entrances, holds some of the greatest minds ever created.

Troops rest upon the floor, taking in the story of a well-known figure to the draenei. Heroes scatter to and fro, heading to the swirling vortexes that lead to any major city of which they desire. Emissaries gather together, planning for the coming battle at zones unknown.

Resting in the center of the town, resides that which has given light to the countless. Floating in the center of the city, is a creature borne from what can only be imagined as from the titans hands themselves. Rotating and shifting in the core of the sanctuary is a being that everyone in need of strength heads to in due time.

Like the first time I saw him…just as tremendous.

A'dal.

But the being is not alone. Yet again, also in the center of town, is everyone else. All of them stand together in the middle, near A'dal and another random elderly man. Here we go again. Every time I seem to wake, I find myself half-here, wandering in a circle for a few good minutes before I find the rest already planning and plotting.

This gets old really fast.

Now, yet again, I have to walk to them. Yet again, I have to march to them, attempting to draw strength to my legs. Yet again, I must go to them, and try to decipher what the hell is going on from the bits and pieces I can smash together while they yell at one another.

Closing in, I get ready for the shouts, and a stubborn stand by one of the sides of the argument. Closer, I can almost feel their breath, their hot, enraged breath as they try to battle each other.

I take a step up the small staircase. Here it comes.

The second step. Wait for it.

Third step. Incoming.

Fourth step. Peering up, they stand there. Stand in a small pack, just standing. Except for Tristan, who sits on the upper step at the side of the inner platform. All of them are here, all of them simply…resting in place. Expectedly, the elderly man moves towards me.

"It is a grand thing to see you up and about once again, Colonel." That is also something that gets old…

I nod. "Thank you…I get that a lot."

The extra addition to our party moves to me, extending his arm. "I hope you didn't have too bumpy of a ride."

My shoulders shift up and down. "Those portal rides aren't bumpy. Nope, there is no rocking going on through those transports. It's the speed that gets me."

A weak smile spreads across his face, while I extend my arm to meet his, and quickly we give each other a hearty shake. After a second, we stop, letting our arms fall back to our sides.

Frowning, he seems discovered something of sorrow. "Sorry, I have heard about you, but I have been so rude and forgot to introduce myself first. Nor has anyone given you a proper introduction to this location." He adjusts his collar on his strange cloak. "Colonel Dounlin, I bet you have heard of me for quite some time now."

He clears his throat.

"From the heart of this great city, I the great Khadgar, wish to welcome you to the last sanctuary…well, that I can think of. To the last bastion of true light and tolerance. To Shattrah."

I can feel my eyes widen. I try to let my mind take control, but I fail. "Wait…you mean…you are…the Khadgar?"

The smile expands. "Yes, yes, but I am not deserving of any merit. I am just a mere insect…compared to the one beside you."

His eyes shift up, causing me to spin. It must stretch at least three tauren's heights into the air. Its body is wider than I had first thought, and its unique features are far more noticeable at this distance; the way it has multiple shapes and glowing parts that form up what is its being.

But none can compare to the glow that shines from it. It is almost as if the creature rains light, bathing those around it in cheer and hope unseen for many years. Suddenly, a sweet melody of comfort and beauty fills my head, calming all my nerves and resting all the tension.

Continuing, the melody feels as if it lifts me, making my legs useless. Continuing, the melody holds me, making my arms limp. Continuing, the melody soothes me, making all the rage inside vanishes, resting for what seems like forever.

The sweet melody shifts, becoming the voice of the great A'dal. "Welcome, Father of Tristan Dounlin, Colonel of the few remaining Kirin Tor forces. Take rest amongst these walls, and bask in the safety and tranquility that it can bring you."

Khadgar nods. "Yes, my friend, rest. Here, you can have time to escape from what your friends have been talking to me about. Inside the barrier of the this great temple, no darkness can enter; evil dare not extend its reach here."

Suddenly, I hear Phin's voice. "Khadgar, sir, I know that seems correct now…but I truly believe you are underestimating his power…

They appear to return to a previous conversation.

It is now Khadgar's turn. "Do not fear him, he did nothing back when he took residence in great tower of Karazhan, and what he brings now is a great illusion."

Rising, Khadgar's hands move to silence him. However, Phin will not be silenced now. "Please, you must listen…he broke the barrier to Dalaran…he ravaged the skies and from his destruction, he rained down more. The walled city was buried."

Khadgar laughs. "Yes, yes I heard of his attack at Dalaran. Do not worry, the mages had been preparing for something for a good while now. Unfortunately, they had to alter their plans slightly due to the rude disturbance. But rest assured, the mage fortress is not buried." He smirks, "Actually, it is far from anything that is even related to dirt and ground."

Phin shakes his head. "I do not understand, Khadgar, Dalaray did not destroy Dalaran? But…"

"Do not worry about it, Phin, the mages just had to get out of the way. They are safe and sound."

"But, what about the barrier? It was still brought down…"

Khadgar nods. "Yes, yes, quite surprising that he was able to destroy it. Most of thought he would have spent an eternity pummeling the boundaries with useless magic. However, that is not a great concern. The barrier was left to fend for itself…no mages to hold it firm."

Phin throws his head back slightly, his mouth slightly a gape as he lets the newfound information fill him. "No wander he brought it down, it wasn't even fighting back with any strength."

Again, the old mage's head bobs. "Correct, that is what we came to. Now, Dalaray is just filled with thoughts of grandeur…roaming the land in search of that to destroy, thinking he brought destruction to something rumored invincible."

"Do not be too hasty, Khadgar." A'dal's voice booms gently upon the air.

"Forget his strength, and eventually, it will become your weakness." What I am guessing are its limbs shake a little. "We must not ignore his presence upon your world, lest we might let evil to fester in the shadows, to grow to proportions unimagined. Gather a few, send them to all the reaches of your land and ours. Warn them of the dark presence, keep them alert."

Bowing, Khadgar lets his head fall forward. "Very true, very true. My mages already scour the land of Azeroth in search of Dalaray the Dark, but…none of my agents roam upon these broken lands…"

The creature of light shifts, rearranging bits of its being. "Then, we must find someone to go, send word to the peoples of these lands in attempts to drive notice into their hearts and preparation into their presence."

"But who, A'dal? Who?" There is silence for a moment.

Suddenly, one of us decides to speak. "I be going, me friends."

A deep, troll voice crackles. "I shall go ta da lands and tell all dem creepy crawlys bout' wat darkness be coming."

"Excellent, my brave Troll, excellent." A'dal hums loudly, "But wait, take time to gather your will and strength before departing to the far reaches."

"Indeed, A'dal, me shall do dat." At that, Tok takes from the center ring, darting to the outer walls. In a second, he comes to one of the entranceways. There he stops, resting against one of the arching sides that make up the path. Letting his head brace upon the arc, his breathing appears to slow. There, he appears to gather himself, lets himself rest. He has found his spot of comfort.

Looking back, I see Phin, resting upon the stairs, letting the fine air fill his senses, let it numb his body. His eyes closed, his arms extended. He lets the wondrous sensation embrace his being. He too, discovered a zone of peace.

Unlike the other person resting upon the steps. Leaning forward, his head rests in his hands; his mind obviously in a riot. Unable to control his own head, he takes in part of him of which his father gave him. I walk slowly towards him, trying not to shock him from the mental state.

Carefully, I approach him, still not moving too quickly. My legs come to a stop a few feet from him, and with a slight flinch, he breaks out of his head, and stares up at me. A weak smile forms, but something is troubling him. Something inside is robbing him of the same comfort of the others have found.

Silently, I take a seat next to him. I gaze at him again, his eyes focusing on nothing, yet focusing on the entirety. Calmly, I rest my hand and his shoulder.

"My boy, what goes on in that head of yours?"

Finally, he looks at me. "So much…so much rattling my brain. Just so much…"

"You sound like your old man…and, if I know anything about him, there is something at the center of all your thoughts, something that causes the spiral into many."

Eyes drift away, unable to stay connected to mine. His head moves left and right, while he tries to hide what he going on inside, or trying to control that which is.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, boy, think about it, what is it?"

His eyes narrow, focus my boy, focus. "Hero…"

Odd. "What?"

"Heroes, father, heroes…that is what I have wanted."

"I am sorry, I cannot buy one of those for you, son."

He smiles, and I return the same to him. "Seriously, father, since I was little…all I wanted was to be a hero. I wanted to fight in great battles, be the face that people think of when darkness roams. Instead…instead I am nothing. I have achieved…nothing but evil and a name for a mage that doesn't really exist…" he looks away, "I have shamed myself…"

Grabbing him, anger once again finds me amongst all the peace.

"Forget what you have done! It is in the past. If you stay in the past forever…you lose your mind. If you stay in the past, you will never be able to find the present again." I shake him "You did what you had to do…and sadly, it didn't go the way you wanted. Hell, if everything went the way I wanted, do you think I would have ended up the way I did?"

"No…"

"Damn right…anyway, you are a hero already. You should have heard Phin and Tok about you…they were astonished by you. Heck, Phin got knocked off his feet, sent into a coma for a few days and still praised you."

He smiles. "Really?"

I can feel his confidence returning, his mind focusing once again.

"Why don't you go ask Phin yourself? He is a great storyteller…then go with him to Tok, I figure he needs some company. Do not worry about me, I shall join you three shortly. "

Without a word, the anxious young man takes to his feet, darting over to Phin. After rocking him out of his mental slumber, he says a few things to him and then moves over to Tok. Slowly, Phin comes to his feet and sighs heavily. Following Tristan, he gathers with the other two, and from here, I can see them talking.

Now for me…now it is time for my few seconds of calm peace. Now it is time for a moment of relaxation and escape into nothingness. The sweet melody returns. So marvelous. So Perfect.

"Your boy is indeed a hero." A'dal. "It was written in the stars, guided by fate and inspired by destiny. Your boy is indeed a hero. Just as is the man of whom you idealized. Just as the lost one of the horrors. Just as Voat is."

Turning around, I peer up at the great being. "What are you speaking of?"

"It has been decided for many years, by destiny, whom shall guide us in times of darkness. No one is told when he or she are chosen. One must find out their true purpose on their own…they must allow the light to guide them."

I focus, ignoring the confusion inside me. I let his words fill my mind, let them inspire my mind. "Then…what happens when they don't allow the light in?"

"Very good question, Dounlin. If one picked to aid the many fails to find the light…how do the rest of us find it?"

Now he has lost me. "I don't know…"

"Exactly. Those left blind to the awe of the light, will eventually be left to wander into the darkness. In time, many will wander into the shadow, rendering the escape to the light almost impossible."

The melody tenses, almost sounds as if it deepens. "If one hero falls. If one hero cannot find the strength in him, then the many will fall to darkness. Destiny will have to scour the universes, attempting to find the last few seekers of light to help lift the shadow. Sadly, in time even they will be overwhelmed by the already strong darkness. In the end…all heroes will fall."

That line…that line! "You…it was you…who sent me those dreams."

"Indeed, it was I. It was I who sent you in search for your offspring."

"But why…he already found the light, why did I need to find him?"

The long, white square like objects that connect together to create his limbs float away from another, expanding the being's size. "Incorrect, he had almost forgotten the light. Because of you he was able to find the courage to bask in the glow that is good. The doubt of hope faded, and the light inside was brought to be once again. But Voat…"

Light surges around the creature. "If Voat cannot the path to his destiny…there will be no stopping the claw of terror that will spread across all the cosmos."

My heart races…Voat cannot find the light. It is impossible. His core is tainted, his body is chilled. There is nothing left to guide him…nothing left. What can he do? What can we do?

"Forgive me, human, I have braced upon your shoulders too much for one mortal to bear. Go, go to them. Your companions wish to speak with you."

Suddenly, my body calms…all tension gone. My mind feels as if it clears. Empties itself of all thought, removing all concern from me. Yes, I will go to them. Spinning, I jump from the platform but before I continue, I gaze up at the powerful being once more. Then, in a hurry, I dash over to the three that stand together.

As I arrive, Tristan waves at me and motions to Tok. "Just in time…Tok was about to head off to warn the many places upon this planet."

Glancing to my right, I notice Tok fidgeting with a large Gryphon. "Tok…where did you get that?"

The troll laughs. "Ya see, I done got bored, so I went off and done found me a bird. An' while you be ova' by A'dal, I be taming it. Now, I got meself a ride."

"What?"

He shakes his head. "Da Gryphon Masta' gave it ta me, duh."

"Ohhhh, that makes sense."

Phin chuckles a bit then heads over to the Troll. Reaching out his hands, he helps the Troll onto the large, majestic creature, and then helps get his seated properly. After a few seconds, Tok appears stable.

"Ok, me broddahs, I be off to da places."

"Where to first? I am able to get a word in.

"Me don't know…but me do know…I be head'n to Shadowmoon last. Dat place be given me da creeps." He glances down, ""Just like dis bird."

Out of nowhere, the bird squawks loudly, whipping into the air.

"Look what you did, you daft troll! You made it angry!" Phin shouts up as the Troll soars high.

"Damn dese birds!"

In a flash, the bird shoots to the side, speeding in a direction I hope is not Tok's death. The two beside laugh, letting the sight fill them with comfort. I, however, cannot get the conversation out of my head. A'dal may have tried to hide it inside me, making it only whisper in my mind, but it is still there.

All of it running through my mind, building only slight tension in my body. There is no point to worry…we cannot alter the path we are currently traveling. We have no control over it for it is not ours to control. It rests upon one man now. One man can set the path right.

Only Voat can.


	17. Chapter 16: The Isle

The Isle

"You know, we wouldn't have had to walk so far…if you knew how to fly a damned Zeppelin."

Naros throws his arms into the air. "Oh, now it is my requirement to understand those types of things?"

"Well, after you decided you need to vaporize the few guards chasing us…you found it necessary to set one of the tiny crew members on fire…and throw him overboard. The rest…ill just assume died natural causes."

"Those guards were gaining on…and those goblins? They had it coming."

I glare at him. "How? How did they have it coming? They told us to let them live and they'd fly us here!"

He looks away, shaking his head. "You just cannot let a man enjoy himself, can you?"

"A man? Naros, the part of you which was a man died a long time ago." I take a step forward. I have grown sick of this fool. "You are simply the terror that remains."

He chuckles. "Excellent way of putting it…and you…" There is a break. "You are the regret of your past life."

I stop…letting the words truly sink in. For the first time that I have known the little worm, he actually said something…correct. And it wasn't something involving death…wasn't involving the destruction of another being. Too bad…it was aimed at me.

"Yes, you know it as true. But do not take it so harshly, my brother…we are one in the same…" he moves up beside me, slowly to my speed once he is there, "See, the master gave me the power to find my true self. And you see, I found it!"

He points at himself and smiles.

"You…he brought you back…brought you back from your final resting place. And for what? To just have you here, yet, you are far more than a pretty addition to this party…" he grabs me, I can feel his breath on my ear "He brought you back to realize what I will never become. Doubt…fear…cowardice…never shall be that."

His words, his presence makes my soul ache; burn to crawl into some distant hole, just so his stench won't be able to taint its existence. All of it…truer than I would hope, yet, when he speaks, he does not bring doubt or fear to me. Oh, when he speaks I do not cower. When he speaks…I want to grab him by his annoying throat, and crush that whiney little voice box.

I extend my arm, bracing it on his stomach. "Shoo, your breath is terrible…"

With that, I shoot my arm out, throwing his body away from mine. He stumbles a bit before catching his balance again and laughing. Quickly, he returns to my side, chuckling a bit. I hate that laugh, I hate it so much. Almost as much as I hate this filthy place.

We have been walking for hours, after an equally as long flight. It must have been a day…a day's time for us to get across the great sea, across the maelstrom, and get to a get distance away from where we needed to go.

So we walked…walked for hours to reach the island resting amongst the cloudy wastes that is this marsh. We walked, and now our effort has paid off. From here, I can see the tower that watches the only land route to the fortress city. From here, I can see the walls that border the very city for which I have come.

And from Naros' now increasing uproar, I can tell he has found it too. "Finally! Finally, a place for us to release our sorrows upon! A place for us to lay back, and let…settle in its fate." He claps his hands once, "It shall be a good day after all, eh, Voat?"

I just simply shake my head and frown. He continues, speaking to himself…or me, I don't know nor do I really care. He just speaks to speak. So that everyone in the world around him can hear him.

My next step produces a dull thudding sound, we have made it to the bridge just a short distance from the tower and just a longer distance from the town. The thudding sound ends quickly as we step off the bridge, but a few steps later, we come across another; one even closer to the tower, one closer to the city.

Another step, the boot upon my sinks deep into the mud. Another, it is heavier than before. Nearing, the tower grows larger. Nearing, the guards are now in focus. Nearing, their eyes shift to us. Pivoting, one of the plated soldiers moves, coming quickly to us.

We have arrived. With us…horrors unimagined.

"Kind sirs, where you arriving from?"

Something is wrong…something inside me…broken…

My eyes turn to him. They lock with his, driving to his soul, driving fear into his heart. He flinches, flinches from the damned before him. His eyes cannot dear match mine, and he dazes down. Again, he flinches, but this time…his eyes widen. Peering down at my neck…he has caught sight of the cold.

He has caught sight of death. "You…are…a deathknight!" He turns, "Guards, to arms! We have…"

My hands move, unwillingly they move. I cannot control myself! The blade vibrates gently, reacting to that around it. Shaking, the blade dances the dance of destruction as it rests where it belongs. It grows heavy the blade, the body no longer active. No longer driven by life.

Drawing the long blade back, I let the tip rest in its prey, reach forward, grab the soldier's armor, raise him from the ground and move forward. Dragging across the ground, the ends of his shoes dig mud, creating two small paths behind him.

Another guard approaches, his shield at the ready, his sword raised for combat. "Sound the alarm! The followers of the Dark have come!"

No control…

Rushing forward, I come upon the enemy, throw forward the corpse upon his friend. Bringing back his shield, he attempts to avoid the body, but it lands directly on him. One thrust. One merciless thrust. The blade now has two victims

From the side, a third guard makes ready.

Using my strength, I pull the two, moving them both to an unwilling use. Enough strength, enough! The second body releases from the blade, crashing upon the third. Whipping it from the first, the blade feels light again. The blade feels weightless. Twirling it above my head, I move to the third, move fast. Behind me it moves. It blurs, now resting firmly in the mud.

The blade beats all three bodies to the ground below.

Running from the fight, the final soldier takes to his feet. He nears the wall, but I do not plan to stop him. I do not plan…I did not plan…what is wrong with me?!

"I am impressed, Voat. Very impressed." That laughter. "Didn't know it was in you. You definitely fooled me." He continues…his words…they got to me…how? "You let the darkness in…FINALLY." He chuckles "Now, we truly are…brothers of Dark."

Brothers.

The idea makes me sick…what I have done is sick. But…the master needs an army, he needs soldiers to field his might. That is what I shall give…that is exactly what I shall give him.

Stop Voat…stop! No, I must continue…I must…

Turning to the corpses, I raise my hands, bordering the bodies with the chilled flesh and metal. Air spins and twists, spiraling around my presence. Its color taints, fading a dark purple as the evil magic weaves it way into it. The ground pulsates, the energies making their way to the fallen few.

They shake, their bodies shake as the dark matter draws its way into them. Brighter, the energy envelops their once functional matter. Glowing now, they cease to be what they were born as. Now, they rise, rise once again. Now, they rise as something from our nightmares.

Bones grinding together fills the air loudly. Their eyes hollow, teeth finely aligned, wielding their weapons as they had properly done before. Six of them…six had formed from the broken bodies, but they are not alone.

Flesh hangs loosely from the bone. Massive claws, entangled with chunks of human waste that no longer suits them for any purpose. Sunken holes rest in their faces, tiny orbs of darkness shine brightly from the corruption around them. Fluid seeps from the corners of their mouths, dripping from sources unknown. All of them, skeletons and ghouls alike. All of them here for the same purpose.

All of them…damned.

They are my masterpieces, spawned from my very essence. But, they are not perfect. Reaching into one of the small pouches on my side, I pull from it a hand full of hardened embers from destroyed demon.

"What are you planning to do with those, Voat?" The corruptor besides twitches as I step forward.

"Letting them become more than they ever imagined."

Walking forward, I pull a small fragment from the pile. Rolling it between my fingers, I let the tiny rock like object crack gently for a moment before I wedge it in a tiny crack emerging on the skull of a skeleton. I turn, place another fragment in another skeleton and repeat until the six of them each of a piece of their own.

Perfect.

Moving backwards, I wave at the Corruptor beside me. "Naros, they seem a tad cold. Care to share your warmth?"

His eyes narrow, and he smiles. "Personal furnace to your service."

Arm extended, flames roar outward, slamming into the first bony creature then quickly spreading to the next, then the next, until finally all are consumed by the fiery darkness.

The bodies shake, flailing back and forth in a fit of agony, or what I assume is agony. Arms fly, attempting to shield the burning matter from the already engulfing fire. Then suddenly, all movement stops, and the flames subside.

Flickering, the now ashy bones of the walking dead sputter with the flame of darkness. Glowing, darkening, glowing, darkening the sparks within in the bones dim and glow as if feeding from some unknown source of inconsistency.

The flesh of the ghouls blackened, wafting gently in the breeze while spouts of flame gush from the openings that leads to the revealing bones. Fire surrounds the hands of the monsters, while surges of heat rushes from the eyes and mouth of the beasts.

Now…they are truly works of art.

Let them show their greatness for the world to see! "Unleash hell, my minions, ravage those who stand before us!"

Extended forward, my arm point at the walls where the enemy has gathered. The alarm sounded, they wait for us to make our move. Atop the walls, they wait to protect that which is within the walls.

They wait…to die.

One of the skeletons marches ahead, its smoking body a perfect picture of terror. The ground burns from its intensity, smolders from the flame burning within. Its weapon drags behind the body, the handle glowing red-hot.

Suddenly, it raises its free arm, letting it hang vertically. In a flash, it glows, shattering into a dozen pieces, but not falling. Smoke pours from the wounds, the shards floating. They explode from the arm, rippling wildly through the air. Dozens of broken, heated pieces of bone fly forward, colliding upon the wall.

Soldiers jerk to the side, some falling from their height, crashing to the cold ground below. The volley ends, the wall silent, for only a moment, however. Returning to sight, the soldiers gather to the guns. Exploding, the tiny weapons return fire, the bullets sputtering into the mud.

Another skeleton marches ahead, its arm moves as the same as the first. Bones riddle the wall. A few fall, then bullets take to the air again. The other two skeletons take to the fight, aiming their sights on the other side of the wall, to the right of the gate.

However, it is too late.

A great roar fills the air, smoke bursts from the side of the wall. The massive round tears through one of the bony creatures, exploding loudly in the ground. Flying to the side, the second skeleton breaks, the impact crushing the frail body. Both beat, but from the smoke of the crater, a ghoul walks through.

Air draws in, but not through his mouth, the air moves in from underneath its chest, in the openings found in the flesh near the stomach. Its chest expands, and with ease a great force pushes it out. What is inside releases, emerging as a massive orb of fire.

The cannon flips in the air, flame spouting on all sides. Men shoot from the perch's, beating the broken gun to the grave below. Thudding loudly, the metal weapon sinks deeply into the mud, bits of wood and debris following.

Following is more gunfire.

Jerking violently, the ghoul is punctured, a few rounds finding their mark. It twitches, trying to move, but its body now finally broken. The second attempts to fire back, but the soldiers have grown to numerous, and it too, soon lies broken.

More explosions, the cannons tear the ground leaving the remaining few destroyed in the wake. It appears now the inhabitants are prepared. Despite the ones that fell, it looks as if the numbers have increased greatly. I notice one, a heavily armored man, he moves from one side of the wall to the other, traveling quickly. His lifts back as he moves.

"Is that the best the mindless slaves of the Dark can produce?" He heads up a flight of stairs that apparently rests above the gate. "If so, I think my men and I will take a nap. This is not worthy of Jaina's soldiers!"

Naros moves forward, his dignity obviously threatened, but I stop him. "Officer, if you wouldn't mind, we just wish to speak to the lady of which you stand for."

He laughs, bracing the very top of the wall. "Fool! You attack us, and THEN wish to talk? What kind of idiots do you take us for? Milady will not fall such tricks."

The fool I am, whatever Naros did to me, or what I assume Naros did to me, back there has made this that much more difficult! That fool, but now what must be done, must be. "Then it will be a shame, to have to kill you all to reach the inevitable end."

At that, I reach back into my pouch, grabbing the remaining shards in it. I throw Naros a quick look, and he nods. Whipping my hand into I open it, letting the many little fragments float in the wind. Quickly, Naros raises his hands and with a loud snap of his fingers, fire spirals outwards, catching all of the pieces in its wake. Each one ignites, and quickly falls to the ground.

Nothing.

Tiny trails of fire pour miniature smoke clouds into the air. I turn my head, looking at Naros. He peers back and shrugs. We both look back, watching the embers do nothing besides slowly burn out.

"What was that?!" The officer bursts into laughter, his men following in suit. "Apparently Dark doesn't pay attention to those who leads his forces!"

Laughter fills the air; the soldiers leaning upon the parapets, their shouts humiliating us. A flash catches my eye, just at the bottom of my vision. Glancing down, I notice one the embers glowing brightly. Suddenly, it explodes; flame bouncing from its very core.

It reaches up, climbing higher. The flame pulsates, growing uncontrollably. Trails break up, reaching higher and higher. Finally, it comes to towering height above us, and in a mighty burst of heat and force, the pillar of fire expands outward. First, the limbs come into focus, rocks of extinguished fire.

Forearm, upper arm, thighs, calms, all the major portions of the body appear to be hulking pieces of rock. All of the parts are held together by flame, filling in the joints of where the huge smoky elements rest.

Its heads is a mixture of both, both swirling and twisting together as one. In flash, two dim holes in the head brighten, revealing its eyes. The massive head shifts, its eyes peering at Naros first then quickly to me. Breaking, the head cracks at the lower part of the entire square object, revealing what appears to be a jaw.

"Hands of Dark, I am the spawn of the great master himself." Molten fire rains as he speaks. "He kept me dormant until the time was right…he has been waiting…" Its raspy voice cracks the air, "I, a lieutenant of the great Master, shall use power straight from the lord to bring life to your army. The distraction shall be set."

Shaking, he begins to move. His head makes a low screeching sound as it spins upon its shoulders. Its arms crack and rearrange themselves at the joints and after a few seconds the monster is now facing the wall.

Rumbling the monster lets forth a mighty bellow. The sound tears through the sky, its deep, thundering echo drawing silence to the once hysterical wall ahead. Facing us, the officer now stands upright again, his expression changed.

Then I notice something hot. Something is burning, something on my side.

Quickly, I look down, noticing the other pouch on me glowing brightly. Flame tears its way through parts of the small woolen sack. I reach down, grab hold of the now extremely hot bag of fire and rip it from my side. Crashing upon the ground, it tears open, scattering the items within across the soft ground.

Each ember sparks and flashes, almost dancing where they are. Suddenly, one bursts, flame spouting from all sides. Almost instantly the fire from it expands bringing to life another dark demon. Another quickly follows suit and then another. All at once it appears as if all the tiny sparks begin the dance of the first.

Dozens draw themselves in existence from the dark from whence they laid dormant. Multiple limbs, all are fiery. All are dark to the core. A few, however, are different. Some wield upon their arms…massive stone objects that appear to be shields. Others appear to have extra…limbs; two extra limbs that protrude outward from their backs.

Wings.

The ground shatters from their force of their lift-off. Falling, rising, falling rising, the floating creatures move up and down, as they stay mid-air. There must be at least a dozen of the air-borne monsters, each of which drips fluid fire from their wings as they beat heavily upon the air.

Below, the land demons move quickly into what appears to be…proper formation. Multiple rows of creatures, multiple rows of correctly lined monsters all stand together. Their bodies form a massive sea of fire. Behind them, the massive human like stone monster moves back and form, apparently inspecting that which he had brought to life.

It doesn't seem possible…this…is remarkable.

The creatures seem to be responding to this new figure; it commands them and they respond in suit. From what I can see the ones carrying the shields have positioned themselves in front, while ones with pure claws as weapons are placed behind them. These monsters…are organized. The power needed to control them…to order

them…Dalaray…has created..

An army.

Suddenly, the large stone "officer" rotates its head. "My General, what are your commands?" Unbelievable. Their patience…his…my forces. "My General, what are your commands?"

He repeats, not moving in inch despite having to utter the same words again. Still confused, I am able to open my mouth and form a few simple thoughts. "Send the ground to scale…the walls. And, um…well…have the air units remove the cannons and distract the cannoners?"

For a second he does not move, but in a flash, his head spins, and erupting from within, he begins screaming what I can only imagine is a language spawned by darkness, a language of demons.

All of a sudden, the monsters let less a volley of horrible screams, each letting their shrill voices rain forth upon their enemies ahead. The soldiers move back, almost certainly trembling in terror from what now stands before them.

However, the human officer moves to his side, his eyes always focused down upon the field of fire before him. His hand moves out, and he grabs hold of something small, small brown in color. With a swift tug, he pulls down, letting the sound of what appears to be an alarm ring loudly.

In response, the demonic officer lets loose another cry. The ground trembles. The soil crumbles. The water ripples. The soldiers move. The demons…advance.

Their feet move us one, quaking the world around them. Slowly at first, but soon they move faster, the ground shaking more violently. Hundreds advance quickly to the walls ahead, trampling what lies in their path.

Above, the creatures dart back and forth, nearing the walls in only a matter of seconds, their speed impressive, and their attacks even more fearsome. Shooting over the tall walls, they rain down volleys of spiked bolts, all of which appear from their wings. Soldiers fail to hold themselves against the might; others shoot wildly in the air. One stands, ringing the bell louder than before.

Again, they have underestimated us.

Demons fall from the sky, bullets riddling their bodies. Plated men lie broken upon the stone towers sought to protect. Moving across the walls, the now fully alerted town moves to take their place against that which threatens their existence. From behind the walls, screams of women children fill the air, the demons above horrifying and disgusting at best.

The ground quakes. The walls tremble. The army nears.

"Stop their advance! Stop their advance!"

His yells do nothing to stop the fear. Their aim is off, they hit only shields. Closer, the demons move closer. A few fall, but they continue charging, no weapon made of man coming close to stop their advance. Not even the cannons, the mighty steel launchers, can slow what comes.

The explosions tear the ground, but it is far too late. Ones in front, raise their shields over their heads, creating a vertical wall. Ones behind jump into the air, landing on the new walls in front of them, and with another leap, they bound from the large stone objects onto the human structure; their claws digging deep into the white squares.

Higher they climb, nearing the top. Aiming low, the soldiers try to pick off any they can, try to stop that which moves to their doom. Some break, falling back down, shattering upon impact with the shields or the charred earth. But their deaths mean little.

In front of me, the officer pukes fire high into the air, and throws balls of flame upon the ground, both of which quickly twist and morph themselves into more minions of the damned. Instantly, they charge forward, taking to the fight they eagerly await.

Back to the walls, the demons scale quickly, but the soldiers gather in mass numbers upon the parapets; they send all they have to slow that which descends upon them.

One is up, his claws thrashing wildly at the armored men, breaking their will in only a matter of seconds. He is stopped, downed by shielded men, but more scale upward. A large rumble fills the air; wood cracking, breaking and screeching in agony. Ahead, the massive wooden gate catches a fire as the monsters bash themselves upon it.

In front of it, the massive metal gate glows red hot from the breath of destruction that breathes heavily upon it. They will not hold longer, their strength unmatched to that of ours! No match to what drives us!

I pull my sword to the front, energy pulsing through my veins. My feet move swiftly, moving to the power within; moving to the beat of destruction. Faster, I move faster, my blade dragging behind, tearing heavily through the mud.

The walls nears, I can see the crumbling gates better now.

"Finally! To the front, my brother! To the front!" Close behind, the yells of Naros fill the air.

Cracking, the gate falls, splintering from the fire and heat below. Waiting behind, a wave of white, shields at the ready, the many guards of the town brace for the fight that is coming.

"Fire, break their bodies where they stand!"

Soaring through the air, the arrows swoosh gently upon the calm air. Demons collapse, the tiny wooden objects cracking the thick objects as they land. There is no advancing, no movement from our forces as theirs stay us at the gates.

Except for Naros.

Leaping high, his power pushes him to the very front of the pack, power coursing through his veins as well. Landing, he spins wildly, wind shooting from him as he spins his dance of terror. Suddenly, the torrents of wind erupt, fire crashing down, crashing into the shielded wall. Flame blocks the sight, exploding back and forth across the formation.

My legs pull my past the gate, my feet crushing dusty rocks beneath them. Keep moving! Keep charging, do not stop. I grab hold of the handle, gaining complete control of the sword. Pulling vertically, I let my arms draw the strength necessary. The heat surrounds me, and just as quickly, fades.

Throwing my arms forward, the blades smashes through a few soldiers in front, breaking them quick. Drawing my arm back, I let it alone draw the blade back in an arc to the right. With my left hand, I let dark energy ripple from my palm, sending multiple spheres of dark matter slam into the rest of the men standing before me.

Breaking, I continue forward, trampling their fallen bodies.

A soldier advances, his armor thicker than normal, his weapons finely crafted. A champion!

Grabbing my sword once again, I let it fly; let it slam upon the mighty shield. Without hesitation, I draw it back, letting it slam upon the shield again. His sword flies forward, almost catching my face, but I dodge in time.

Throwing the weapon again, it clanks against the small sword, knocking it from the warrior's hands. But he is not defeated. His shield slams upon my chest, knocking me back a few feet. Again, I swing my sword, it crushes against the shield, sending the soldier backwards.

Again! He stumbles to the blow. Again, he blocks, but looses his balance. Again! His shield cracks. Again, this time, he smashes the shield in counter-attack, but it breaks. Slamming my foot hard, I brace the warriors shoulder upon the ground, spin the sword above my head, and ready to end this fool!

"Voat?!"

The sweet voice sounds so familiar.

"Voat…?"

With my free hand I grab his the mask, pulling it from his head…the brown hair trails from behind, flowing in a small pile behind her head. Sweat mats the air to her face, only partially revealing the small scar on her face.

"What…happened to you?"

Her eyes saddened, her lips quivering gently as she tries to figure out what stands before her. Her eyes disappointed, years of hope and light destroyed in a matter of seconds. Her eyes crushed…her motivation gone.

Sarah.

"Enough, stop this chaos!" Another femininely voice rings loud. "If it is I you seek, then here I am! Stop this, stop all of…"

She is interrupted, a blur of an object shoots through the air, landing a feet from her. Mighty wings crash down, shaking everything around them. The creature takes hold of woman's throat, drawing her to him. In an instant, the giant wings envelop them both and for just a brief second all is silent. For just a brief second, all is still. Just for a brief second.

"DESTRUCTION!"

Dark energy pulsates thickly around them; it twists its way around them both.

The ground begins to shake violently, cracking at their base. Then it hits me…where that is from. The same dome…the same demon.

Kil'Jaedan. I remember that…I remember it too well.

"Please, stop, don't do this!" From inside the encasing wings, her voice rings out very softly. But it is too late, the energy has grown to powerful, he will not stop the process now. Unexpectedly, the wings shoot out, the ground exploding, shattering parts of the building, throwing soldiers away from him.

It crashes upon me, pushing me back, my feet unable to hold firm. The darkness surrounds me, drawing deep within my body. I can feel burning within, tearing apart my body. Every part of me quakes, trembles with agony. It feels as if it is everywhere…

Then, all of sudden…it stops.

Opening my eyes, I let the partially burned ground fill my sight. Around me, a few soldiers lie broken, life escaping their fallen bodies. However, from what I can tell, must see wounded, only weakened by the blast which should have most certainly killed or maimed the bulk of us.

"Fortunately wench," he throws Jaina to the ground "You are lucky I felt pity enough to slay every last one of your men this day.

She rubs her throat gently. "You are a monster!"

"A monster with a soft spot. I stopped, only killing a few."

Her voice becomes bitter. "I am not sure if I should thank you…or spit on you."

He laughs. "Spit on me, my dear, I did not do it for you, technically, "He walks over to her and squats a few feet from her, "I simply did it for the sake that you would do me a favor equal proportions."

Staring at him, she searches his eyes. "Why would I ever do anything for someone as corrupt as you a favor?"

"My lady, I believe I just told you why…"

"You still killed dozen my family! Those soldiers you showed no mercy for, are the closest things I will ever to a family. Yet you killed them…"

"Do not take my hospitality as hostile, think of it as I was just showing your family what happens when one of theirs refuses to cooperate."

Narrowing, her eyes focus keenly upon him. "Your definition of _hospitality _is lacking. As well, I do not take kindly to threats, Dalaray the Dark."

"Threats?!" He chuckles, "My dear, I am not hinting at anything…I am telling you." Moving close, he voice becomes harsher. "Do me this favor willingly, and you will save yourself an extreme amount of trouble."

She leans forward whispering to him something, and he returns. Instantly, I lose focus of those two, looking back down at the soldier below me. Her eyes closed, her skin pale. My heart begins to race, or what remains of it does. Bending down, I grab the side of her head.

Rocking her gently, I try to awaken her from hopeful slumber—or the slumber I hope she is in. No, no no. Move damn you, move! Wake up! Wake up! My chest hurts, the chill caked upon it tightens. Why won't you wake up? You were not supposed to fall like this! Not to me…not to me!

From the corner of my eye, I notice something dark, something twisted. Five long instruments of torment extend from the center of a circle of terror. It connects to the core object of fear and leads to the heart of a monster. Lifting it gently, I bring my hand into sight. I rotate, examining everything that I am, everything…

What have I become?

The chill didn't consume me. I let it take me.

Rumbling echoes behind me. Turning my head, I watch as the demons begin marching forward, taking the place in the city. They move quickly to the corners, filling the place of hope into a land of barren disgrace. Fortunately, as they move, they do not touch any of the bodies, or the wounded bodies.

But they will…Dalaray will not let them live much longer.

Reaching down with my free mangled claw, I grab a hold of breastplate, and begin pulling her in a quick pace. It doesn't take long until I have her near a small, partially damaged building. Resting her against the side, I let her have her spot final spot away from the demons, away from the monsters…

"Voat?" Twitching her body moves slightly. "Voat…you came back…"

Her eyes closed, she flinches in what I am imagining is a deep slumber.

"I knew…you…would…" Rolling, her head shifts in my hand. "I knew…but…you…are…so…cold…"

She stops moving, her warmth slowly permeating my gloves. Yes, my dear, I am cold. I have grown far too cold. I have let myself become far too dark. I will let no more…

"Voat!" Dalaray's voice booms loudly "Voat! What are you doing? Respond when you are commanded!"

I spin, my eyes locking with his. "Do not speak to me as one of your mindless servants, old friend!" rage building within, "Stay your tongue when you dare speak to me in such a manner!"

His eyes narrow, glaring deeply at me. "You disappointment me, Voat." He turns, heading back to Jaina, "I was attempting to tell you that our friend here didn't receive well to your requests." He pauses. "What do you think we should do now, General?"

I glare, trying to read what he is getting at. But he has grown too difficult to read, too difficult to understand. "Well…what are you planning to do? You seem to be going with that recently."

A smirk forms on his face. "I was hoping you would say that, old friend."

In a flash, he opens his book, closes it and moves over to Jaina. Shooting from his back, two wing like, spiked wings pierce into the sky, but they appear different than before. Raising his hand, a dark pulse of energy ripples around it. It shoots forward, colliding with the young woman.

At first, nothing happens, but after a second, she begins to shake, rising to her feet. Her eyes dart back and forth, but her body keeps moving forward. "What…I cannot…control myself."

She manages to force a few words out, but all Dalaray does is laugh. "Fool, I told you! The soul-flayer Dalaray needs willing participants!"

Moving forward, she heads to a large opening in the town, the ground around it bare. She steps forward for a second longer, taking a spot in the center of the barren plot of land.

"What…are…you…doing?" She winces in agony as she tries to speak.

He raises the book, spinning the cover to her back. "Simple, my dear…I am making you are great as I am."

Shooting from the book, a dark beam explodes into her back, absorbing into her body where she stands. At first, it doesn't seem to affect her, but soon, the expression on her face changes to that of anguish.

"Stop it! It burns! Too much…that energy…it burns!"

"Of course it does. You are merely a tool! I just hope I don't abuse it too much."

Slowly, her arms move to her side, coming to a rest at about her chest. Then the energy from her back releases from her arms, spinning down her body and down to her legs where it begins to rotate around her feet. Spinning, the energy gathers, but as it does, her expression intensifies.

"Please, I beg of you, stop!"

He ignores her, pumping more matter into her poor body. Soon, the glow from her hands brightens, and in a flash, it shoots forward a few feet, stops and explodes into a small orb in front of her. Second after second, it grows, the ring expanding outward. Moments pass, and the ring continues to move outwards, now growing to the height of the human creating it.

Faster, it grows faster, soon twice her height.

Suddenly, it stops, and from her a great flash sparks the remaining energy around her and just as bright, it departs her pulsating form, colliding into the orb in front of her. It forms the border of the orb, creating massive sparks of lightning and pulsating energy. It almost seems to breathe as it rests there. It almost seems to destroy all darkness, yet still pours energy into the shadow.

It is complete, Dalaray's portal.

Letting her go, she falls to her knees than instantly collapses to her side. Moving forward, Dalaray smirks to himself. He steps over her, ignoring her unwilling participation as he does, yet throwing her one last remark before he leaves her.

"Looks like you were still useful after all these years, Jaina."

At that, he rushes to the portal, letting its massive glow fill him with more pride. Now, he is smiling, his face staring straight into the bright mass that floats before him. He rests there for a few more moments before controlling himself, and spinning to those still standing.

"Minions! The time is now! The moment I have dreamed of! Do not hesitate to begin the end of the foolish Kirin Tor and destroy its last remaining idol! "He points to the portal, "Go forth, my soldiers, clear the way for your master, and let the end…begin!"

Instantly, the monsters let forth their roars and rush to where he stands. Sliding past him, the demons climb over one another, scampering into the portal. The flames tower high into the air as the combined power of the creatures slams together. After a minute, the demons all vanish, entering the realm. Now, the orange glow vanishes, leaving only a dark blue light emit from the swirling vortex.

However, Dalaray still remains. Walking to Naros, he whispers something quietly to the Corruptor, looks at me, then back at him. He whispers some more, peering over to Jaina then back to Naros. The Corruptor chuckles a bit, nods and then smiles.

Turning around, Dalaray rushes to the portal, stopping just at its base to turn to me. "Stay here and raise me an army. When I enter this realm I shall need more troops. I must not appear as a fool…again."

Marching forward, he braces himself before the thin yet massive object. Energy drifts oddly from the ring, floating to the man before it. It is as if the energy is calling to him, begging him to come to it.

And that he does. Taking a step forward, the entire world appears to brighten, the portal rumbles loudly, screaming in terror as the being passes through its great boundaries. The portal seems to collapse a little as he walks through, but it is able to maintain its construct. Shaking gently, the wounded passage way attempts to maintain itself, trembling in regret from what it allowed through.

Now, all is silent once again. All is silent except for the groans of wounded troops and the footsteps of a madman. "Well, well, my dear." He walks to Jaina "You just couldn't listen, could you?"

Jerking his leg back, he shoots it forward, letting it slam into her stomach. She groans, turning to her side. Feebly, she raises her arm, attempting to stop the foe, but he reaches down, taking a tight grip of her wrist. He turns it, her expression showing the pain he is producing.

"Do not worry, I will take care of you. Right after I remove something that has grown equally as useless."

Glaring at him, I embrace his words. I let them fill me. "Enough!"

He doesn't turn, instead twisting her arm more. "Naros, stop it! You incompetent oaf!"

Instantly, he lets go, his eyes piercing into me from their very corners. Slowly, he stands, his side facing me. I dear insult his pride. "Yeah, you fool. All you are good at is killing. And you even do that poorly."

That smile returns, and slowly, he turns, chuckling to himself. "You speak as if you have the right to," he pivots. "Dalaray controls every part of you, letting you feel what you want to feel. Why do you think you suddenly decided to maim and kill? He needed you to do what you wouldn't, and look…success!"

He raises his hands to show the broken city around him.

Glaring at me, he catches my confused look. "Oh, did you not hear? Of course you didn't, you were far too busy concocting a plan of your own! He was quite impressed, both at your ignorance and your strength. Too bad you power is now worthless…"

Peering to his sides, he scans the broken environment.

"I, however, am more. I do not let the words and controls of others contain me. I used him, used him for all he was good for, letting him continue to feed me, and now, I am mightier than even he! Let him have his broken world, filled with his broken past! I am Azeroth's future!"

His eyes glare at me.

"I shall fill these lands with bloodshed, turning all life to death, and bring all elements to their rightful power! However, there is still work to be done. I must remove the thorn in my side once and for all. Remove that doubt I spoke of…remove you." He laughs, "I shall do one last request for that lunatic before I begin the conquering of these lands!"

Twisting, he begins to scan everything around him once again. Stopping, his vision rests upon a large burning structure, he gazes upon the smoldering gate.

I, however, focus upon his madness. "Do you not hear yourself? You are as nuts as he is! Try to gather some sense behind your foolish logic!"

Turning, he appears mesmerized by the flames. "My sense is complete, it is yours that is lacking…so here, let me bathe you in thoughts undersigned inside that head of yours."

He moves to the side, heading towards a large burning pile of debris that was left from the explosion. Without turning his head, he continues, heading straight for it.

"Now be silent, imbecile. Let my true power enfeeble you."

At that…the fool sprints forward, leaping head first into the fire. That fool…he will burn alive! The flames will consume his ignorance. That fire is going to eat him alive. Suddenly…it shakes…the fire begins to shake. Rumbling, it begins growing, heading towards the skies. Air swirls maddeningly all around, feeding the flame and speeding its ascent. Deep, bellowing grunts engulf my mind with thoughts of terror, and feelings of hate.

Coming to form, I let it grow to its height before I adjust my head to take in its sight. A massive core of flame pulsates high above the ground, growing from a fiery pillar below it. Two massive limbs stick to the side, its fingers spiked with flaming death. Curling maliciously, the fingertips grind the air with relentless fury. The molten orb upon the core shakes, two spots on it glowing brighter, while a darkened spot at the bottom moves slightly. The dark opening shapes and forms upon his words, vomiting a vicious, dark fluid as it does.

"Bask in my greatness!" The voice is deep, booming a dark thunder outward, "Ragnaros said it could not be done! Now behold! Behold the controller of fire and air and earth! Behold Naros, Lord of the Elements!"

Fire breaks from the core, floating into the air only to change to an air tunnel and shoot back into his being. Exploding from his body, a wall of thick air smashes upon me, dragging me backwards as it passes. From that, he has let it be known…

Now, here I stand, before the Corruptor of the incorruptible. Now, here I stand, before the damner of the undamnable. Now, here I stand, before the challenger to the unchallengable. Now, here I stand, before my enemy. I stand…before the darkness of the light.

Let it begin.


	18. Chapter 17: Temple

Temple

Temple

"Phin!"

He ignores me.

"Phin, what is going on?" Stopping in his path, he turns to me, his expression of concern.

"A'dal commanded the troops here to gather at the bridges and lower city paths as quickly as possible."

"Why? What happened?"

For a second he just stares at me, wandering inside his head. "A few minutes ago…the mighty Naaru sensed something unlike anything before. Something…something," He walks over to me. "Something of incomprehensible power entered this realm."

Racing, my chest pounds heavily. "Phin…what does that mean?"

He sighs heavily. "He has found a way here…"

"You…how…impossible?"

"My friend, this is not the time to ponder about such ideas. Now is the time for the brutish might of the warriors to reign supreme, while the words of politics guides the supremacy." He heads out quickly, departing the inn. "Grab your gear and head down to the Temple of Light as soon as possible."

In a flash, he is gone, leaving me to rest in my bed. I stretch, and then hurriedly grab my armor, put it on correctly or as properly as I can. Picking up my weapons, I dart for the exit. Sprinting as fast as possible, I come to the lift at the edge of Aldor Rise. Moving fast, the elevator shoots to the floor and again, I am off.

In seconds, I am standing within the large Temple walls, and up the upper edge of the ring. I look down, seeing dozens of individuals gathered around the mighty A'dal; all of them arguing with one another.

Moving to the side of the walls, I find the ramp down and head over to the group gathered there. It appears that every officer, commander and high-ranking official is here. Even Blood Elves and Draenei gather together.

"Hold the city! The demons will be no match to our might!" One of the Draeneis shouts loudly.

"Fight them on the field, we shall not let darkness dare attempt to defile this city!" An Elf screams back.

"Fool, we do not have the forces to face them on the field!" Draenei again.

"Lies! This Dark character cannot possibly be any sort of true threat to this mighty city!" Elf.

"Get your head from between your buttocks, you daft Elf! A'dal knows best!"

"A'dal said nothing about defending at the city, just to get ready for a fight!"

The two of them continue shouting, others throwing in their two-cents every so often. While they battle verbally, I march around the crowd, trying to find any familiar faces. I keep moving, still no one that I recognize.

Wait, there! Phin's hats.

Rushing to it, I come to the back part of the crowd. Yes, I can see them both now, Phin and my boy. In seconds I am near them, each turning to throw me a look and a quick nod.

"Dark is nothing! We defeated the heart of the very Legion!" A new human voice rains down. "This pompous mage knows not of which he comes against."

"Yes, why do we fear one man? Why do we fear one individual when a creature worth the strength of a thousand men now fears us?!" Now another Draenei speaks.

"He is right! I say we meet them upon the field! Show them we know no fear!" The sharp tongue of an Elf sways the crowd.

Both Draenei and Elf alike cheer, their cries rally to the same cause.

"Gather our forces, let us destroy Dark face to face, and banish another dark back to its sinister spawning location!" I can no longer make out who speaks. The crowd has grown to loud, and all sorts of voices now rain down.

"Quiet yourselves, do not let your prior victories shade the present trials." The sweet melody of A'dal travels quickly.

"His power is troubling, we must not make the mistake of assuming he is weak." It shifts a bit in its spot." Take the mightiest of your warriors, and have them wait at all the major entrances to the wall face the great forest."

Marching forward, one lone Draenei speaks now. "A'dal, your greatness, with all due respect, holding in the city might make us appear weak. Taking to the field, might give us…

Stepping forward, Khadgar slams his staff heavily into the ground. "Do not question A'dal! He has guided us properly for years now, how dare you challenge his wisdom! You have grown blind from your strength, blind from the recent fall of the dark force that has hunted your people, or driven your leaders mad! Take heed this mighty creatures words, and send your forces to defend the five openings to this fine city. Or…"he pauses "You can risk tempting fate in your own hands, and decide to lead many of your fine troops in the spreading shadow."

Silence follows, the many leaders' voices quelled.

"What all you mighty soldiers suggest is not only out of arrogance…but fear."

A new voice rises up.

"None of us are certain what marches our way, so in desperation, we attempt to hide the feeling that has haunted us for centuries. Do not assume that what comes, is any less of force than that from the Deceiver himself!" The Draenei steps back and forth, pacing on the inner platform. "I, Ayden the Lightwarden, close follower of the Lady of Light, shall take the finest of my warriors, and hold the northern and central passes to Lower City, as requested by A'dal!"

Raising his sword, he lets forth a cry, filling the chamber with inspiration, filling my heart with confidence and determination that it hasn't felt for so long. However, there is much silence and bickering amongst the fellow leaders below the platform. What fools. Despite their power, and despite their influence, they choose to be silent, content amongst themselves.

Not I. "I, Colonel Dounlin, shall hold the central bridge to the upper city, even if that means I stand alone."

The entire mass turns, peering at me with their hundreds of eyes. It almost feels as if the pressure is going to crush me where I stand, but someone alters the full vision from my path.

"Then it would appear that I, Phin Odelic, will have to join him as well." He moves back, heading to me. Following close behind, my boy moves to our little group. Together, we fill each other with the strength and confidence needed to overcome any fear.

"They shall not stand alone!" A man covered in thick plate yells loudly, "My forces shall aid the few brave soldiers at the central bridge!

"To the north bridge, my men! Go, move quickly."

"Yes, yes, head to the south Lower City passage…guard all the entrances!" Finally, the fools of the chamber seem to have come to a conclusion of just thought. In a massive frenzy of confusion, the shakers of this current time rush to and fro, screaming and shouting orders to those willing to follow. Hundreds of individuals scatter, heading to where they commanded to go. Speaking of which, I should be doing the same.

Looking around, I quickly notice that they had left, and I as I turn I see them running. Blast them! They will not beat me there. Sprinting once again, I take off in a blur, my legs feel like they grow frictionless as I move. Faster, faster I move soon coming up behind them.

Turning, Tristan takes sight of me, smiles and increases his speed. He takes the lead, leaving Phin behind and I too, soon dart past him, tailing my boy close behind. He lunges forward, leaping upon the ramp leading to the bridge with my close behind.

In a flash, he reaches the top, slaps a large post and laughs, trying to catch his breath. "Father…ha…I beat…you." Laughter fills the gaps between his gasps for air.

I too feel the burden of heavy lungs and are unable to maintain myself.

"You young men seem winded, you need to take it slow." Chuckling, Phin walks up, moving past the both of us. "Come, you two, let us move to the center of this large bridge."

All I can do is nod, then slowly head forward. In front of us, a few dozen troops stand, already in position before we could even get here. Behind the few men is the officer in plate, his head barely visible from behind his armor. He spins as we approach, and gives us all a quick nod before heading to his troops.

As we are almost situated, a voice calls from behind. "Do you gentlemen mind if an elderly appearing mage takes a spot along side the few brave enough to hold this position?"

Unbelievable, that old coot. Khadgar himself, and a few more troops, head up the ramp, all-eager to take their spot upon this elevated platform.

"Of course, my good sir, anyone willing to aid us I more than welcome." Phin throws Khadgar a smile, and soon, the few reinforcements take their spots. Standing there, we soldiers brace upon the bridge for what is to come. None of us here, or maybe just I, do not truly know what waits us. Dalaray may have shown power in Azeroth, but it is not certain of what he currently possesses. All we can hope is that we are ready.

Pray we are ready.

Pulsating throughout the city, the tone of a thousands angels rings loudly upon our ears, and once again it speaks to us all. "Do not think we ask you to defend this city in cowardice, my brave soldiers. From this spot, we Naaru can help shield you from the dark, and make the mightiest of the damn break against the smallest of numbers."

Suddenly, the light from the massive Temple of Light shatters, rays shooting in all directions. These beams are magnificent, sparkling pillars of hope spiraling in all directions. Massive chunks of light hurl in arcs downwards, finally landing on the wall built in the stone formation around the city. In a flash, a whitish haze connects the rays that crashed down, and in seconds, a massive net of light shrouds us all. Before us, the barrier seems to shine as brightly as the mighty A'dal in the core of the city. Before us, the creation sings to us the song of hope that dreamed for, and the answers to our prayers. Rippling, this said wall becomes our shield.

"From this Temple, I shall keep the city shielded from many attacks from our foes, while other Naaru shall take position in front of the lower city paths, to use all their power to seal them with walls of pure light. However, we Naaru shall only aid your advantage, but remember brave soldiers, that when the battle rages, it is only your inner strength that can help overcome any obstacle."

Silence.

"Fear nothing, soldiers, the Light will overcome all shadows."

Leaving, the humming from within fades, but continues to pulsate around us, following from the grand walls overhead. The feeling almost numbs me, relaxing all my muscles with the slightest of ease. Gazing around, I look at the mighty barrier constructed by the Naaru. It is unbelievably impressive. It stretches perfectly over the city, none of it touching neither stone nor soil. Radiating, it builds of sense of…security within me.

Security needed most of all, now.

"Father, it is getting dark…"

Glancing forward, I take sight upon the forest ahead. Tristan is right; everything ahead is beginning to vanish, covered by a thick haze rolling in from the marshes up north. Or from something else.

Shifting my head side to side, I watch it gather. It is blocking all sight only a good dozen yards outside of the city wall. Ever moving it is blotchy, thick, and ominous. It crashes against trees, mangles around rocks and covers the mountains.

"This is not natural…" Phin stops mid sentence, his eyes scanning like mine. The relaxation that had once settled in has vanished. My muscles seem to tense slightly as we stand here, and the drum within me has begun to play once again. Nervousness creeps its way into this array of tension.

The security gone, corrupted by the new taint that has managed to thrust its way in here. This haze…this damned wall of gray. It is most certain who has dispatched this cloud. He built, constructed from his twisted heart to strike fear of this cities warriors and citizens.

Citizens!

Peering down, I scan the Lower City for all the poor city dwellers who would be in the path of the Dark army if they broke through the passages below. None there, I scan more to the right, and I see a few warriors aiding a few wounded and tired individuals from near the orphanage.

Of course, what was I thinking? A'dal wouldn't let these people get maimed so easily…he is gathering them in the temple, near the creature itself. Foolish me, I need to calm down. This is nothing the barrier protects us.

Something moved!

Whipping my head, I scan the new ripples that form on the shield. He is sending in artillery! Where did he get artillery? And why did it just cause a weak circular wave in the wall. Dounlin, man, control yourself. Everything is going to be alright. Everything is going to be…

"KHADGAR!"

The voice cracks upon my skull, filling it with torrents of doubt and sorrow. That voice is slow and precise, dark and cruel, deep and empty. That voice…drives one to self-destruction. In front of me, the soldiers lock into position, the tension within as mighty as it me. I too, flinched upon the sound, my weapon now at the ready.

Where is he? The haze is too thick; my eyes are unable to catch what I desire. Sweeping to the right, there is nothing but fog. Back to the left, again, nothing. He is waiting, lurking in the shadows, too cowardly to be seen. Too…

"Khadgar, my old companion, where are you?"

Thundering vast as if it was coming from the clouds themselves, he yells again. I cannot see him. He is not in front of the bridge, nor at the other one. He is not at any passes or even floating…where is he?

Then, shaking, rustling, breaking, emerging, the lone figure is no longer a voice of the broken gods. It stands tall, marching over a small hill at the inner entrance of the central passage. He positioned himself only a few yards from the barrier. Robes rain down from the middle, while a large coat overlaps it. His hair is matted, twisted and unclean. Thick, plated armor is resting upon his shoulders, extending out in every direction, adding to his bulk. I have never laid eyes upon that plate before…where…

"That…that cannot be…" Phin steps forward. "Hanging upon the great tree itself, that armor burdened ownership to but one being, Archimonde. That…that…is unbelievable." He glances back at Khadgar, the mighty mage's expression as firm as it was once we stepped into this city. "How?"

Khadgar steps forward, wedging his way to the outer edge of the bridge. Turning his head back, he glances at Phin quickly. "It would appear…he has become more of the book than one could imagine."

At that, the mage turns his head, and looks at the one who beckons him. "Dalaray, you appear lost! Shattrah just doesn't seem like a place where you would want to visit."

Dalaray's head moves, locking on to his target. "Ah, Khadgar, I see you truly are alive and well." A nasty chuckle permeates from his lips, "Speaking of matters of such, where is your master?"

There is a moment of silence.

Flinching, the mage is apparently disturbed by these words. "He got ill from a dark sickness. Someone had to end his suffering."

"Very true, very true. So who was the coward to stab him in the back…" The demonic voice smashes into Khadgar's being.

Bursting suddenly, the disgruntled mage silences the fool. "Enough, Dalaray, the action was necessary, and now of the past. What matters now is…what do you desire of these sacred grounds this day?"

He laughs. "Nothing witty? Nothing wise to spew forth? What a shame." His head shifts back and forth as he peers at the shield. "You apparently are not as hospitable as many have said. There is just no way to enter your fair city."

"Precisely, you daft fool. You are not welcome upon these holy grounds! It would be most wise of you to just leave and save yourself the time and energy of humiliation."

There is no reply. Instead, Dalaray scratches his chin and peers around. "You are right, Khadgar, I am not welcome upon these grounds, I am terribly sorry."

At that, he turns, and begins walking away. Suddenly, he stops, and raises his arms into the air. He shouts, shouts in some language I have never heard before. The haze shakes, two spots near him begin to glow. In a blast of fire and light, two massive stone creatures, borne of fire and rock, appear.

Marching to his sides, one heads to the bridge, stopping away from the entrance. The other continues on, traveling quickly to other bridge, where he comes to a stop. Dalaray laughs, then turns back to the city, moving back to the top of the hill again.

"It shall not be me to take to the sacred lands you speak of." Stopping, he looks at the monster to his right, nods, looks to the other creature, nodding to it as well. "However, I have others who are eager to see why the city as the orcs once did."

Spinning, the stone creatures head shift to the haze, releasing a terrible wail for all to hear. Quickly, their heads whip back, as they adjust themselves. There is nothing: nothing…except for minor movement overhead.

Flying from the haze, a few small – and some rather large – birds and creatures of sorts appear. More, hundreds more appear. Their movement wild, but certain. Their movement quick, chaotic, but directed. Their move in desperation, yet focused.

They move from the darkness. Slight rumbling.

Many pass overhead, flying just past the barrier, moving quickly. The quake increases.

Moving past the city, they glide past the temple of light, heading quickly to one of the rises. Everything begins to tremble.

Almost out of town, they do not dare stop yet. They know what approaches. They know what comes. They know better than to stand in its path.

Rattling below, the bridge seems to almost strain. Ahead, the cloud begins to slowly glow. Faster and faster, it brightens. Cries begin filling the air. Terrible, monstrous sounds. Bouncing back and forth, they cracks upon my airs, striking pricks down my spine and daggers to my nerves.

Brighter.

Racing, my body begins to numb from the fluids being pumped into my body. Sweat begins pouring down, covering tiny parts of face. Fear has set in, but like every fight before, it must be quelled. It must be overcome.

Light begins piercing through.

Looking to my side, Tristan begins to breathe heavily, sweat upon his face as well. Reaching out, I rest my hand on his shoulder. Unexpectedly, he does not flinch. No, he stands firm, only moving his head to look at me. Staring at him, his eyes read fear of which I feel as well.

Rocking him gently, I look back forward. "Ready to become a hero again, my boy?"

Exploding forward, the cloud ruptures, a sea of fire and terror rushes forward. Barreling forward, the army of the damned has arrived. Barreling forward, the darkness has come. Barreling forward, we brace ourselves and wait.

As they near, the monster manages to yell one last shrill remark. "Do not worry, we will pile the dead just as was previously done…women and children last, of course." He laughs, emitting the disgusting bellow.

Monster.


	19. Chapter 18: Choices

Choices

"Bow to the power of not one, but many gods!" Fire erupts upward, scorching the sky. "Run! Run you fool!"

Gripping my weapon, I hold firm.

"Very well!" Rippling, the air around him shatters, shooting in all directions. "Prepare yourself against my might! Prepare your tomb!"

Igniting, flames burst from him, crashing towards me as whips of destruction extending their reach to the bare flesh of creation. I jump, the ground shattering at the sides, chunks of battered ground rocket skyward from their places. My body slams into the tough surface, I roll, returning to my feet once again.

"Maneuver all you please! You will not escape my wrath!"

My eyes peer upward, catching sight of the fiery orbs flying from his mouth. Turning, I take to a quick sprint. Behind me, an explosion of heat and terror breaks upon my back, but nothing else. Another one, this one spewing fire at my left side. A final one, it comes tearing into the ground a couple of yards ahead.

I lunge forward, leaping through the inferno, almost stripping on the ground ahead. Stumbling forward, I balance myself upon the uneven turf, turning to see the massive demon and whatever he has to throw at me.

Where is he?

Twisting, I peer to my left side; pulling to the right, I scan that side. There are only wounded soldiers, broken bodies, and a few piles of burning material that create small pillars of smoke as they burn quietly.

"Voat, I seem to have misplaced myself. Care to help deliver my location to me?" Rumbling across the skies, the terrible laughter booms. "You are quite the elusive creature, aren't you, Voat?"

It comes from all directions; I cannot pinpoint its exact source. "Aww, you seem confused. Care for me to come and play?"

Movement. From the corner of my eye, I catch sight of shifting grass, being moved by some unfelt wind. It moves fast, the grass quickly coming to rest. Which way is it going? Where is he going?

Exploding, the small flame that had once blossomed only black smoke, now bears forth the agent of chaos. It takes only seconds for the monstrosity to take form again, and just as fast, he shifts his arm, whips it forward, and lets loose another wall of fire.

Again, I am to my feet, but I catch the ground. Or rather, the ground catches me. I spin, my back smashing into the ground after a huge chunk tore upward in an unnatural fashion. That bastard, he tripped me with that damned cheap trick, but I must not be beaten so easily!

Pulling my sword forward, I push my energy into it, focusing as hard as possible. The chill intensifies within me, and builds upon my weapon. If I shall be damned to an eternity of cold suffering, then I shall use it as my strength!

The fire comes, reaching me in a second. But it is not the end, no! shooting from my chilled effect, a shield of ice and frost bursts outward, covering the front of my body from the heat. Holding firm, the fire collides heavily upon me. Holding firm, the flame breaks upon me. But I hold firm.

Once again, I am to my feet, the voice bellowing behind me. "Well done! Well done, sir! I did not know you had that in you! Such power!" The laughter returns. "Now feel the might of what I possess in me!"

Tiny explosions echo from behind, but I must continue. Suddenly they stop, but I keep running. Ripping just to my side, a spike of molten flame bursts into a patch of scorched ruin. Missing me to my side, another tears a small hole in the ground, splashing molten death upward.

Turning my head, I catch sight of the wave of spears pouring down numbers indescribable. Three pass over my head, two crash behind me, all exploding in scolding hot death. I have to stop; lava puddles ahead block the path.

Whipping my sword back, I let it shake gently in my hands. Watching them, I let them vibrate violently in the air. Some shoot past their target, slamming into their messes to the sides, but they still come. Again, I draw my strength into my sword. Again, I draw my energy into the blade. Again, I draw my survival into the chilled metal.

It soars forward, arcing across my body. Exploding from it, a blue wave equal in strength to that of the fire one of Naros, but far smaller in appearance. It curves outward, shattering the shards into a thousand pieces as it moves. Lighting its path as it travels, it shines brightly to let the Elemental Lord know just of what has occurred.

'I grow tired of this! No longer shall I toy with your existence!" His arms fly into the air. "Die, you insolent whelp! Die!"

Slamming down, the fists crash hard upon the ground. Rumbling, the land screams out a thousand cries of agony. All of the ground moves…all of the ground trembles.

I lift, the ground cracking at all sides. I take to my feet, stumbling over the shattering soil, but it is too late. A great forces tears into my back, pulling me from the very ground that I once stood upon. Floating, the wind escapes my body, causing everything to spin.

My armor crushes into my body as I suddenly stop. The sound of metal scrapping against stone whines loudly. Briefly I remain where I landed, until finally my side crashes into what I can only guess is the ground. Resting against the cold stonewall, I scan the construct carefully, let my chest expand and collapse as best it can. Everything spinning, everything dancing. I can barely make out the small notches in the wall, and the broken segment of wall that hangs slightly from the parapets above.

Darkness. Darkness creeps. Everything so weightless. My body…I must fight…but my body…

"I see you finally gave up, Voat." That laughter. "Dalaray said you would, but what a shame."

More of that damned laughter. "Unlike you, you coward, your friends will not be allowed the opportunity of surrender. They will suffer." I hate that laughter.

* * *

So much rage.

Their bodies burn with hate and rage unlike anything I have seen before. Their numbers are vast as well, reaching…to the thousands. Claws and weapons whip through the air, their bodies thrusting forward in their thirst for blood.

They are upon the shield. Their hatred, rage, weapons of terror all smash upon the shield. All of it…diminishes.

The first creature through seems to fade; the flames sputtering to a near stop upon its body; even its speed seems to diminish as it struggle to move forward. Clawing feverishly forward, arrows from the sides rain like death.

I look to my side, watching as the seasoned arches positioned on the platform draw wooden object after wooden object from their back, draw it forward, and it let fly to its destination.

Extinguished bodies crumble into broken ash as their lives are snuffed easily. More stretch forward, but the barrier drains of them of their will to drive, and they too, fall to the might of the bow; they fall to the might of the Naaru.

Truly fabulous creatures, the Naaru. Their strength and will power has brought safety to this city, shielding it in divine light that drives the dark from its boundaries. All of their light destroys that which hides in the shadows, and weakens that which feeds from them.

Suddenly, the monstrous creature behind the barrier lets forth a roar, pulling me from my thoughts and alerting Dalaray. Spinning its head again, it peers to the man on the hill; the same man who is deep in thought, dark energies swirling around him, dancing gently across his being.

Without moving or flinching a bit, he opens his mouth, spewing more demonic language down to the fiery lord. At first, the creature shifts gently in its place, doing nothing at all.

Unexpectedly, Dark bellows deep and loud. "Then build upon strength unneeded!"

What? What does he mean? Then, in front of me, the demon twists, taking a step forward. Moving his head back into position, he locks firmly at the base of the bridge. There, he extends forward his arms, takes a deep breath, and lets forth all the air in a burst of fire and molten flame.

It continues, a wall of the fire pours from the monster, blocking the path of the soldiers advancing to us. No…it doesn't block them. Rushing through the wall, the creatures seem to ignite, glowing wildly just seconds before crashing into the shield. They diminish, but not like before. No, now they return to the glow before the wall…before the strength.

Now, they barrel quickly down the bridge, at the pace of normality. Stone chips loudly, claws clank wildly, limbs fly destructive…they are upon us. They are upon us at full strength. A mighty clash fills the air, plate slamming against stone. Fire crashing against metal. Sounds of battle fill the air.

Swords mangle the stone creatures, crushing them. Claws rip flesh, crippling them. Soldiers yell loudly, their battle shouts echoing upon their enemies, while their roars rumble down back at them. Our soldiers hold firm, the ones at front struggling to win, while the ones in back struggle to wait.

Sadly, I do the waiting…the watching and waiting. And listening. A strange sound beckons, calls me to the heavens. A strange sound indeed, it is beating rhythmically upon my thoughts. It almost sounds like the wings of angels…

From above, a voice booms down. "Get from'these skies, you foul creatures!"

My head whips back, searching from where that came from. Part of me flinches. It twitches a bit to the sight overhead. Smoke billows in a massive cloud behind the wall of fire stretching in the sky. Creatures of bone, molten flesh, and broken limbs soar in the hundreds overhead. From their wings fire rains, colliding into the shield, yet doing nothing.

From the right corner of my vision, a large pack of what appears to be long, spore puking, razor limbed Nether Rays, with a variety of soldiers upon their backs – not angels, but it will do. In the soldiers hands rest spears, and upon their backs are even more of the deadly barbed objects.

Leading the pack, appears to be a tiny Dwarf…from, which I am betting the call, rained from. From this spot, they appear to move quickly, closing in on the fire demons quickly.

"If you den't leave yourselves, then we shall remove you ourselves!"

From the lead ray, from the Dwarf himself, a long object shoots forward; it ripples and vibrates as it whirls in the sky. One of the demons buckles, its wings folding in and its body reacting violently from its addition. It tumbles to the shield, spinning limply as it does.

Flying down, the lead ray heads for the shield, while the rest behind continue in the same fashion as their leader had. The sky darkens, spears flying in a blanket of horror for all those ahead of it. Demons fall in the dozens, all heading to the shields. Almost beating the bodies, the rays dip under the barriers, some being chased close behind. But they are foolish. These creatures are too frail; they are vaporized upon impact, leaving nothing but ash.

Gathering, they fly below the shield, and quickly return to lay waste to the demons. Occasionally, the monsters return fire, breaking the warriors, but their leader remains firm.

"Do not test de Skyguard! We have fought creatures of darkness for years! Throw what you dare at us, we shall vanquish you!"

Darting in and out of the barrier, they dance beautifully upon the air, almost an art. Clashing against their enemies, they destroy them perfectly. They end their wrath with their own; just like the warriors below.

Shifting my vision down, I catch sight of the monsters driving us back, the wall of bodies in front diminishing as more monsters appear. Then one draws my vision, moving fast behind the rest. The creature's speed is immense, and within seconds it is coming upon us. Then suddenly, its movement changes.

Leaping into the air, it lunges into the sky, passing over the few troops ahead. It leaps…straight towards me. Drawing my sword, I brace my shield. It nears, my sword at the ready. Whipping forward, the blade feels friction, dragging through the stone flesh. The shield grows heavy, its body collapsing.

Its eyes connect to mine, only a few feet away. They burn me, drawing at my strength. It screams, but I do not fear it. Twisting the blade, the flame dims.

They are not that tough.

* * *

"You appear to have spunk left in you, coward!"

That fool, he had grown cocky, assuming I had surrendered. In his gloating, I took to my feet, gathering my senses and quickly leapt up the wall, using the sights to lead me to a proper footing upon the wall.

Sadly, now I run. Fireballs occasionally smash into the wall, but his aim is weak, slow and unable to keep up to the speed I am able to produce. Suddenly, the fire stops, only the sound of air waves in the sky.

"Stop moving, you fool! Take your punishment as deserved and fall!"

Blast it!

Sprinting again, I feel the air bending at his will again. Leaping forward, I tuck, tumble properly, and just barely avoid the blades of air that smashes into the wall behind me. Fine dust rains down upon me, but the fool has missed again.

Standing, I peer down at the spinning mess of fire and wind. I can almost feet his anger; I can almost feel his rage. All of his anger peers upon me, while I shed nothing for him to embrace. I have done nothing yet; nothing yet but enrage his being.

"Damn you! Damn you, you stubborn fool! Die!" His left arm raises, points to a spot in the wall before me. His right moves as well, but it points behind me. "Feel the heat of my destruction! Prepare for your end!"

Rumbling below, the ground moves, shakes, and rearrange itself in a mess of broken soil that resemble a wall of spikes. The sound of flames coo loudly as it ripples through the air. Extending in pillars, his arms have become waves of destruction, dripping fire to the ground in sheets. Melting the stone it smashes into, the pillars end upon the wall, blocking all movement forward and back.

This not good. He has me trapped. That fool has pulled off something I did not picture him being capable of. There is no escape…I cannot leap over the far side, the height will maim me for sure. I cannot run in either direction, the walls of fire blocking both this paths. Certainly I cannot go down, the spikes will impale me.

Blast him…and that laughter. "Poor Voat. You lose."

The flames move…they shift towards me quickly. I do not know what to do. There is no place to go. There is no place to run. There is no place to hide. Nearing, the flames close in, scorching the rock to my sides. I can only watch as it nears. I could try to break one of the pillars, but the other would certainly get me.

What do I do?

I do…nothing.

The monster lets out a horrible cry, forcing me to gaze at his core. His body rocks slightly, as a blue glow rains from his back. A light trail flows from the right, leading from near the building and cloud near main structure of the monster. Jerking, the impact drags his right arm high, breaking the flame in front of me.

Intensifying, the heat behind me grows, so I know time is minimal. Bolting forward, I rush past the broken wall of fire, leap forward, and take to the air. Burning, drops of the falling red rain splashes upon my body, singeing greatly where it lands. Past the flame, I fall for a short time before I near the land. Maneuvering myself, I hit the ground, roll forward, and jump to my feet.

Peering up, I expect the fool to be pissed behind all reason. Sadly, I am correct, but he is focused not on me. No, he is focused on those who aided me. Turning, I try to find the helpers, suddenly my chest tightens. Standing there, Jaina and Sarah hold themselves firm.

Holding herself proud, Jaina lets the blue fade from her hands." Who do you think you are? You come to my city, and call yourself its ruler without even asking? Unheard of."

The flame spins, crackling the ground as he does. "You wench! How dare you interrupt me?"

Erupting from his mouth, a fireball hurls outward. Spinning, it ripples towards its targets. Spinning, it gathers strength as it does. Spinning, it whips at the two in its path. Nearing, the flames crash against the sky, igniting all sight of the two.

Flame bursts into the ground, shrouding the two in the wake. My heart chills colder than before. The smoke builds, replacing the flame. No…I cannot be. The cloud builds higher, the pillar of darkness blocking all. It consumes my sanity. It is not possible they can be finished yet! Drifting down, the cloud resembles that of my morale, that of my being. Vanishing, it reveals all and returns everything. Limping backwards, the young Sarah drags the rattled Jaina in attempts to break his sight.

Trembling, the monster quakes in the rage of his own failures. He shakes, rumbling loudly. Whipping his arms back, he prepares to attempt to punish them once again.

"Die!"

He will not be allowed to fire again! Grabbing my sword, anger builds me in, my veins pulsate with fire, driving the cold from my being. I pull it back, gaining the strength once again. This time, it is greater, stronger than before.

"Enough!" Swinging it forward, a massive wave of blue flame barrels outwards. It slices into the beast, shaking at his core, dimming flames at certain spots. But it was not enough. Not enough. Filling in the gaps, the fire returns, and so does his glare. At least it succeeded on drawing him once again.

Expanding greatly, the flames build upon the fury of the winds that had gathered around him. Collapsing, he lets the air escape the fiery grasp to flow in rings around his being.

Flame flickers from his skull as he talks. "Well looks like you finally came to fight me like a true man, coward." He laughs, spewing flame as he does, "Too bad it is useless, a waste of an attempt."

His arms whip to the sides, then quickly shoot forward at me. Flame ripples outward from his hands, I whip my sword forward, and at once, the might of my flame and the strength of fire break upon each other.

The power is overwhelming.

I do not know if I can stand.

* * *

"Retreat! Retreat!"

Throwing another enemy off the bridge, I spin, watching troops pour up the side ramp that leads to the lower city from the Temple. Dozens of men abandon their post, fleeing to the inner sanctum. Following behind, the Draenei that once stood amongst the masses now chases behind his soldiers.

"Men, return to your posts, return to your posts! Do not disgrace the Light of the Draenei like many before!" They ignore him, sprinting to the Temple full speed. "Embrace the light! Embrace the light, do not flee from the darkness!"

I watch him, scurrying back and forth upon the platform, attempting to rally his men. As he futilely attempts to bring hope to his soldiers, there is a stirring to my side. Moving in the corner of my eye, I catch sight of a few soldiers. Watching, the men lug a huge case to a large nook built upon the side of the bridge. Fidgeting with the box, they adjust it before turning to us and frowning.

"The Naaru trusts in our strength…but we don't." The soldier peers back at the box. "If the bridge falls, it falls for good."

Quickly, they sprint way, leaving us to the fight. Damned Blood elves.

Without hesitation, I turn back to the fight ahead. Only a few lines remain, the rest have fallen. The relentless scourge ahead has crushed many. We have destroyed hundreds upon hundreds of these creatures…but they keep coming. No matter what we do, hey just…keep…coming.

Even overhead, the number of Skyguards diminishes, now only a handful remains to break the demons overhead; the rest of the forces lie below. The ray's bodies litter the ground, the pools of their existence ignored by the cowards running by. The same cowards even trample the broken Skyguard who rode the dead rays.

In disbelief, I watch as women drag children from the outer walls of the Sanctum, the younglings lost in their minds as they watch the elders run in terror, and let their vision be drowned in the nightmares of death.

Sadly, I too have found myself gapping at the fallen as mindlessly as they. Back forward, soldier. I reach over the mass ahead, driving my sword into the face of an unsuspecting creature, but I have grown tired…my blows have grown weak…we have all…grown.

"Fall back! Fall back to the Temple! Escape through the portal while you can!" Again, my vision alters…they are abandoning the northern bridge. Troops flood in waves from the mighty structure, leaving the few brave to hold the swarm.

It does not seem possible; these troops flee like cowards, cowards I thought dead. These same men declaring hours ago to fight amongst the forest where the dark mass assembles. They have let the dark sway their strength. They have let fear replace all that made them great. They let death allow abandonment of themselves. As well as the bridge…

But they cannot abandon the bridge! They will flood the city!

"Do not leave that bridge defenseless!" Sprinting away from his scurrying, Adyen the Lightwatcher takes to the emptying post. Within seconds – a monster claws near my face, so I have to turn quickly and gouge his eyes before turning back – the being is upon the bridge, attempting to the rally the troops once again.

But it is futile. They have broken…they have broken. Only a few remain…the rest running in fear. But not Adyen.

He swings wildly, his large mace crushing through multiple targets at once. They fall to his feet, yet he keeps swinging. Soon, more of the remaining falls, leaving him and only three left. They hold, driving their weapons hard and fast into their enemies.

Two remain. Holding firm. Adyen alone.

His strikes down many enemies, breaking them fast, but…he is alone. Their claws slip past, clawing his body. Swings in return, they fall. His body bleeds, but he is not done yet!

"I will not tolerate demons upon these grounds!" He turns his mace, and lets go with his right hand. "By the light, I purge thee!" Throwing his body to his right side, he lets his right arm extend, and with a large spark of holy light, he strikes a large box resting on the side of the bridge.

White flares fill the sky, the bridge igniting into a frenzy of explosions and quakes. The bright white flame cracks the bridge, vaporizing everything resting upon it, sending huge chunks of shattered stone hurling aimlessly into the air. The bulk of the bridge comes crashing down, floating out of city, crashing upon the ground below, pillowing a fine cloud of dust upward to block the remains of the bridge. Settling, the bridge begins to calm, clearing itself all of all action, clearing itself of all that remained before the event.

None remain.

A sense of sadness fills me…a sense…of hopelessness fills. I can hear the sound of claws thrashing and metal clanking louder than before. But…I do not turn. I simply watch the remainder of the debris float down. Gently floating…I feel as if I watch all chance of victory fade, all motivation to continue vanishing.

No. No. NO!

I will not surrender! I will not disappoint this world again, I will not disappoint more people again! I will not…disappoint my son! Spinning, I ready my sword, my body now pumping energy like never before. Driving forward, I push past the remaining soldiers. Driving forward, I shoot my blade deep into the monster's stomach!

Die!

"All is lost!"

A voice from behind screams loud. Stepping back, I let the gap fill with soldiers, they too now fueled by my rage, but the ones behind seem to have forgotten their strength.

Turning, I get ready to yell back at the fools, but I notice a man standing, energy swirling rapidly around. Bracing his staff, he holds the light at his command, chanting quietly to himself.

Khadgar struggles with a fight of his own.

His eyes are locked outward, starring at the obvious object to the side of the bridge. His eyes lost in a deep trance, as he channels his spell. I look over to the sight of his vision, and my heart sinks.

Dalaray stands…the dark energy now in perfect runic shape all around him. They dance, spewing black magic wildly into the air. The armor on his shoulders glows, matching that of his closed eyes. He appears to be struggling as well.

In an explosion of dark clouds and pulsating energy, the runes shoot downward, slamming into the ground in front of him. Shaking, he lets the energy escape from his being and drain into his work. His hands fall to his side, soon followed by the lowering of his chin. Peering down, he stares sinisterly upon the soil, doing nothing. Then the dark figure reaches down, and very slowly, sinks his mangled hand deep into the soil.

From behind, Khadgar releases a heavy breathe, and pants wildly. "I have…failed. He…has grown too powerful."

All the energy leaves my body…how has…he failed? How as the mightiest of mages failed? He cannot fail…it is impossible.

Unexpectedly…I feel a sweet melody float around me, and once again, the security of the Naaru returns. They shall guide us! They shall lead us to victory! They shall…"

"Mighty heroes of Shattrath, you fight bravely, and you fight hard! Many of the inhabitants of this fair city have escaped safely to the lands of Azeroth…and now, so shall you."

What?!

"Warriors…abandon your posts…evacuate the city." The melody vanishes.

All around, screams fill the air; shouts of confusion and chaos become the norm.

"Run for your lives! The holy city has fallen!" A soldier behind me drops his sword and begins to run.

"We are damned! Escape while you can!" An archer lets his arrows bounce forceless against the stone ground.

"There is no hope, fend for yourselves and leave!" Breaking from the pack, a rider in the air takes off across the sky.

Cries continue…and the sound of trampling feet rings loudly upon my ears. But none of them affect me; none of them crush my spirit. None…except…for one.

"All of us…were wrong," Khadgar returns to his feet, his eyes still locked upon Dalaray, "Every last one of us…wrong. Darkness can reach even the brightest of places…"

Rumbling behind, the ground below Dalaray shakes…lifting into the sky. Shaping, molding as it rises, the mound of dirt takes shape. The pointy tower in the middle rests on a large platform. Two large bridges extent outward, overlooking a large city below them. Walls built into the natural surroundings give shape to the city and guides most of its construction.

It is…exactly like…Shattrath.

* * *

"Fall to your knees and pray, you coward, pray!"

Flame burns all around, scorching every inch of land that rests near me. The blue flame burns against that of Naros', but it is so strong. My blade shakes gently as I try to focus, but the might is too much. I do not know if I can hold.

"Surrender! Let the power of my being bathe you in your righteous defeat!"

Suddenly, a great force slams into me, followed by a large explosion. Shifting backwards, another explosion rattles my being. My feet cannot find proper footing…they keep knocking me back.

Another explosion. I can feel my strength escaping…leaving me to myself.

Another. My body grows weak…my arms grow tired.

Another. I will fall…I will fail everyone. Everyone who stood beside me…stood beside me against impossible odds. Everyone who did not give up. Everyone who did not surrender…everyone. It is then that I feel something inside burn, something thought damned by the cold; something warming inside despite the great sea of flame on the outside. My men stood beside me, they fought when I was unable to, drove me when I was weak. All of them…especially her.

She never failed when ordered, never did she surrender. Who I am, to be different from them?! Another explosion. Who I am I to surrender?! Another. I will not! Another…this time…I do not shift backwards. I will not! Another…this time…I take a step forward.

There shall be no surrender!

The fire beats down, my feet locked in place once again, but I shall not be moved. Gather strength, you fool, gather strength. Hold firm, and draw into all of the power that is needed. His fire burns brighter, but I must not falter!

"You are weak, Voat! You are weak! You cannot dare hold me forever!" Again, he chuckles. "You are nothing! Nothing!"

They run…they turn and run from their enemy. Their wills broken by the final call of the Naaru. But not I. I shall not run any longer! Charging in the direction of unsought by the many, I come to the enemy once again. Claws fly wildly at me, but my shield absorbs their blows easily. Thrusting one demon collapses.

A second thrust, and the second demon falls. Still flailing wildly at me, I fight onward. The few that remain hold their ground firmly, stopping those monsters in their path. We shall not turn and run. We shall not flee from this fight. Again, I thrust, but I lose my balance, maiming carelessly.

I fall forward, my back exposed. This is it, my foolishness will be the end of me. Soon, the talons of the darkness will sunder my exposed flesh, rending me into shadow. But nothing happens. Returning to my position, I see a monster broken to my side, his claws once aiming at my weakness, but a sword rests deep within its fading body. Running from the blade, the handle rests with a hand gripping it tightly.

The hand of my boy.

Beside me he stands firm; besides me he stands a hero. Nodding to me, I smile to the boy, letting his bask in his greatness. But now is not the time. Back to the monsters, we let forth our fury again, thrashing and downing all of the fiery monsters that dare challenge our grip over this bridge.

Without warning, a voice cracks the sky. "Followers of the Light, foolish idealists of the Kirin Tor, believers in the daft Khadgar, your time has come!"

My vision shifts to him, just barely in the corner of my eye. Floating before him, the tiny model shakes gently, the buildings moving all as one. Dalaray's eyes burn down upon it, driving his hate into it. His hands raise, cupping the outer edges of the city. Slowly, they move in…

Shaking…horrible shaking… The entire mass seems to shake violently…as his hands move in. I have heard of this dark magic once before…only done by one creature. I have heard rumors of the destruction. I have heard before that Dalaran, the invincible city, was buried like this. So I have heard…

Behind us, a horrific cracking sound echoes loudly, and soon after, the sounds of stone breaking fill the air.

Unexpectedly, the demons before us back way, moving from the few remaining troops, and very carefully, they form up mid-way of the large bridge. They eye us, watching our very mouth, watching our very existence.

From behind a familiar voice draws me away from the sight. "I cannot let this happen…I cannot." The sounds of feet slapping against stone fill my ears. "They come for me…"

Still looking forward, I listen as the footsteps fade, and suddenly the squawking of a large bird fills my ears. Again, I continue starring forward, bracing the creatures ahead as I wait for them to make their final move.

While all of this takes place, the rumbling behind keeps growing, but the sound of cracking stone is only a mild nuisance now. Still standing, my eyes focus intently on the creatures, letting them feel my presence.

Then, from way above, the voice rains down. "Dalaray! It is I you seek! And if you wish to obtain…then you must catch me!"

Spinning, I catch sight of the old fool. He darts into the sky, shooting past the barrier. Beating heavily, the wings spin wind below them, just as the rider spins words to his watchers below. "To Azeroth! Away from this doomed place!"

Riding quickly, he darts wildly northbound, heading to where I am only imagining is the only place to reach Azeroth from here. He heads away from the terror and the destruction. He heads away from the last sanctuary. He heads to the only place on this shattered planet where many troops are stationed.

He heads to the Dark Portal.

* * *

"Let the fire burn deep! Let it crush your body, maim your spirit, destroy you whole!"

That it does, as it swells around me. It dances upon every inch of my being, covers me in my entirety; except…it is lacking one fine detail that makes all of his words useless. It is lacking just one part of the story that would make his comments that of facts.

It doesn't burn.

No, it just swirls, moving back and forth upon me. There is no pain, nor sound of boiling flesh. There is only a wall of a fire, and me…trapped below it. I cannot get out of it…my barrier blocks it from eating me whole, but it doesn't have the power necessary to burst through. It just bears down heavily.

Like his words. "Just let it end, you fool!" His voice deeper and darker than ever, "Bring this nonsense to an end, and just do the inevitable. We both know you are too frail…to beat the Lord of the Elements!"

None of it true. Do not listen to what he has to say, Voat. Clear your head, let your thoughts. Forget the flame, forget the fire, just keep your head clear. I know, it is hard to embrace your thoughts through all of the pressure…through all of the heat, but you must! You must…ignore…that…horrible laughter!

I hate that laughter! Something courses deep within.

I hate it so much! It grows, branching quickly from my core.

Why won't it ever stop?! "You insect! You tick among the thighs of the great! Remove your parasitic ways from my sight, and let it be done! You are nothing, you are nothing, Voat!"

More laughter…MORE. Damn that ceaseless banter! It is unforgiving, relentless, piercing deep into my core. I grow tired of it! I grow tired of him!

If he won't make it stop…then I will!

Suddenly, a burst of energy flows through me. It charges my body greatly…and pulsates outward from my weapon. Flowing from the blade, a dark blue torrent mashes with the searing red of Naros'. Growing, it expands upon my being, spreading across my fingertips heading fast down my limb. Spreading faster, it moves. Covering my chest it numbs yet burns as it envelops all. There, it draws up, seeping into my lungs, drawing into my body. Surging throughout my being, I can feel it.

Throwing the blade upward, I carve a path of blue light from the fire shield that consumes me. Holding the blade high, I let it fill my sight with greatness, ending all thoughts of doubt within me as it pukes the blue smoke in all directions.

"Die you fool! Die Voat, die Coward!" Ahead, I can see his wall of fire hurling towards me, but it is too late. It is too late! His words do little. However, mine bellow loud.

My words crash upon the tide of his fire. "Do you know who you stand before!?" My body tilts backwards, moving with the blade. "Do you not know whom to which you speak!?"

One hand now draws back the entire weapon, weightless. "You dare defile the ears of I, Voat Brighton?! Friend of a broken spirit, comrade to betrayed friends? Foolishness!"

That laughter!

"Stay your laughter…SILENCE YOURSELF!"

Whirling forward, I do not remember releasing the blade, but it tumbles forward. Tip pointing down, now handle down, tip, handle, tip, handle tip handle; the weapon spins quickly through the air. It almost seems like a blur, it being surrounded by the unbelievable light.

It almost seems like a blur as it passes through the hands of the Corruptor…

And slams tip first deep into its core.

He roars, a mighty roar indeed. He shoots flames, mighty fire indeed. He claws wildly, mighty strikes indeed. He glows, a mighty blue color indeed. Then…he explodes, flame rippling outward, chilling me as it whirls past. It is so cool…such perfection after a warm bath.

I stand still for a moment, letting the cool breeze relax me, then slowly, I march forward. Ahead of me, I can hear a mild chuckling, a broken laugh. I near it, I can tell for it grows louder. Now, it is as loud as it is ever going to get, as I stand over the charred figure; his body is frail now, only a hunk of burned out coal and a blade protruding from its torso, its tip glowing slightly.

"You do not have it in you…not in you…not in you…coward…" He laughs, coughing as he does.

Looking down, my feet rest just by his head. I smile. "Not to sound corny or anything, but…technically…it is in you."

Grabbing the handle, I spin it clockwise, letting a nasty crunching sound ring into my ears…and then silence. Watching, the smile vanishes from his face, and in a flash, his body turns to ash. Sinking, his eyes cave into his head, his chest folds into his back; his lips melt into his mouth, while his tongue vanishes into the mound. He turns to ash.

Good riddance…oh Lord Naros.

Turning, I remove him from my thoughts…and change to a new matter. Sprinting, I take towards the large tower where the ladies where. Ground cracks below my boots as I move, while burnt grass crunches loudly.

As I near the base of the hill leading to the tower, I notice two figures resting against the side of the building, and as I scale upwards, I can see soldiers slowly standing from their hiding spots near the wall.

At the top, I hear a kind voice loudly. "Officer! Take care of the wounded!" It stops for a moment "Sam, get aid for him as well!"

Now, I can see them clearly, and they can see me as well. As I near them, her voice lowers and she glares at me. "Momma has to take care of some business."

Looking directly at me, she snorts a little. Flinching, I stop and frown. "Milady are you alright?"

Her eyes pierce me deep. "You killed my men, devastated the mind of the populace, which, thankfully, most managed to escape to safety of my keep, and you dare come to ask me if I am 'alright?!'"

She takes as step forward, slamming her palm upon my frosty armor. "How dare you!" Suddenly, her head lowers, letting her thoughts draw to my chest for a moment before she peers back up. "But as of now…let us just say I am very frustrated."

Chill emits gently off the tips of her fingers as she removes her hand from me. Scanning the cold extension of herself she cannot help but find some comfort from it. Drawing in air deep she releases it heavily. Then she says something in whisper. "Thank you."

From her side an outburst instantly draws our attention. "Voat, you are in so much trouble!" Slowly she pulls herself to me. Once here, her eyes burning, she gives my armor a slight punch. Expectedly, her eyes cool, an expression of horror filling her face.

Taking a step back, she glances down at her hands for just a brief second before glancing back up. Now her eyes scream the tales of sorrow, years of direction shattered by a lost moment of chaos. Quivering, her lips dance while she speaks. "You…really are dead. The rumors about you were true."

I plan to speak; I plan to destroy her ignorance with logic of my appearance, but I cannot. There is no ignorance for me to destroy. No, she only had denial within her. I shall just let her own mind deal with is burning within her. We have more important matters at hand.

Moving, the chilled cloud that drifts into nothingness from my mouth repositions itself in front of Jaina once again. Now, she is starring at me intently, searching me as many have done before.

Still calm her eyes seem lost in thought as well. She, however, manages to let lose one of her voices. "I have seen but one Knight of your kind before…he…lost the light."

Narrowing her eyes becomes focused "But he failed humanity long ago. You…you, though, have a different aura about you. My hand felt warmth from your frozen appearance, as if the chilled muscle within your chest still bore the weight of the living. Just as your lungs. Yes, there is a different aura about you…"

Thrashing, her body twists wildly. Stepping forward, I dare not touch, instead I must sadly watch in horror. Her body shifts inward, knees bending, arms closing around her head, her body arching forward. Digging into her skull, her fingers attempt to dislodge what has apparently bore itself deep into her mind. Her teeth grind fiercely, while her eyes roll sickening into the back of her head.

Slowly, her mouth opens, the muscles in her jaw fighting to close. "His sight…" A dark light seeps from her eyes. "His sight…" Collapsing, Sarah rushes to grab hold of her. Jaina's body shakes harshly as she regains control of herself.

Calming, her breathing normalizes. Relaxing, the muscles in her arms release. Focusing, the eyes in her head draw forward, vomiting tears as they settle. Now, she gazes up at me again, her eyes not truly upon me, but directed towards me as she unravels what occurred.

"Jaina, are you…" Sarah attempts to speak, but Jaina stops her.

"The power is unbelievable; the remnants left rippled backlashes upon my being." Standing, she fights Sarah as she moves, "For a brief second…I could see." She pauses. "I could see everything. It was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare, thousands of demons, armor of a lost monster…the burning of something beautiful."

Turning, her head focuses upon the still pulsating portal in front of me and behind them. "He moves, leaving behind the destruction of tranquility, heading to the great scar upon the nether. He moves, chasing the great mage, who sadly leads him to what he unknowingly desires…"

"I do not understand, Milady, what do you speak of?" Stepping forward I try to decipher what she says.

Without turning she speaks. "Hundreds of portals have I seen and even created before this day. Never have I seen one react like this when a being entered it. Never before have I seen a portal diminish in strength once created, unless properly sealed. Never before have I seen this…" Interrupting herself, she attempts to form thoughts. "He…fed off the portal, that book of his actually absorbed it."

Shifting Jaina balances herself. "He must not be allowed to reach that scar; he must not be allowed to reach the Dark Portal. If he does, the power Archimonde desired years past will seem dwarfed compared to what he will receive." Moving forward slightly, she prepares her body. "I shall take us there once through that monstrosity I created…he created."

Suddenly, she glares back at me, her eyes no screaming words into my soul instead of searching for words I hid. Her eyes plead with the hope she sees in me and begs for the warmth I still bear. " I pray that aura about you is strong enough."


	20. Chapter 19: The March

The March

Fading in the distance, the Holy City seems small from here. Green once again; the barrier that once protected it has lifted. Smoke pours from a few spots upon the ground. Quickly, the city shrinks, the creature below me moving too fast to truly take in the sight.

It fades…in its safety.

Below us…the demons flood through the thicket…covering all inches of the ground. Their bodies glow brightly, scorching the land as they move. They ignore almost all creatures in their path, only taking out those too foolish to move from the demon's flight. Even the creatures in the skies ignore our mounts; ignore our existence as they barrel quickly onward, leaving the great city behind them.

Leaving it where it stands.

Fortunately, Dalaray left it alone. Upon seeing the great mage depart, he seemed to lose all focus, change all sense of determination. The pile of mud now rests upon the hill where he stood, the model broken. The bridges lay bare, all soldiers departed. The ramps are empty, all citizens departed. The Temple the only source of activity left in the city. I can only hope it continues to stay that way.

As for us…we trail behind Khadgar…trail behind in the greatest of chases that I have laid my eyes upon. Thousands of demons continue their march while the many of the surviving soldiers took flight upon the back of the remaining rays or those birds given to us from the flight master.

To my right, Phin clings to his mount, sleeping mid-air. To my left, my boy grips firmly to the reins of his mount, his eyes focusing forward, yet not focusing on anything. I, of course, just let my thoughts wander in my head.

So many thoughts…so many.

Sadness creeps over me, the once strong hope broken by the armies of the darkness. The words of Khadgar greatly intensify that, "shadows can reach anywhere." They speak so loudly and so truthfully. But I must not despair. Not all is lost; the shadows haven't reached every inch of this land, or corrupted all its inhabitants. We still live!

Unlike many below. Passing by a large wall, we see a blockade of orcs that have remained since the collapse of the mighty citadel. Foolishly, they stand in the gaps of the great wall, attempting to stop any passers, but they do not know what comes.

We continue onward, unfortunately, as we do sadness returns over me again. The remains of the town fills my heart with depression. Wandering the streets, the ghosts still search for an end to the fight that has ended many years past. The soldiers even position themselves at the walls of the town in anticipation of a forgotten enemy. But that was so very long ago.

However, they are the only human town that apparently seems to have guards at its post. Flying past the mighty fortress that is Honor Hold, we watch as hundreds of its occupants flood from the gates heading east, the alarm set by Khadgar. We can only hope there will be enough time for the individuals to escape before the Dark arrives.

"Father!"

Turning, my boy points forward, his eyes wide. Looking, I can see it; the sight marvelous. Towering hundreds of feet into the air, it stands tall. Two figures rest at sides of the walls, protecting the entrance in their frozen stance while the stone dragon on top strikes fear into those daring enough to walk through. Green energy pulsates back and forth through the large opening in the square.

Leading from the base, massive stairs jut downward, leading to a platform covered in the great armies from Azeroth. Even more stairs lead from that, heading to the red soil below. From there, the ground lays barren…the once mighty transporters of the Legion now inactive, the Outlands now useless for them.

Then…something strange catches my eye. Swirling on the ground, a blue entity mixes with the air, floating gently upon the burning ground. Peering closer, I notice something else standing there…multiple "elses" standing there. Three figures appear upon the ground.

Two appear to be moving towards the Dark Portal, while one stands near the now collapsing tiny portal. In a flash, the blue vanishes, leaving only the figure by itself and two people to march together to the portal. Closing in, the mighty object hums loudly as the energy needed to contain it ripples upon the air.

Shaking, the creature skitters upon the stony formation for a little bit before we finally come to a rest near a large roost. After I see the other two land, I leap from the large bird's back, gently pat upon its head, and let my legs regain their composure.

Both of them move to me, wobbling a little as they let their strength full back into their tired bodies. They approach me, and I cannot help but smile as they do.

"Phin, are you in need of your daily nap? How about you Tristan?"

Glaring at me, Phin frowns. "Young'n, one day you will know the aches and pains of getting old." He smirks "And the annoying ways of hair."

As Tristan nears, I wrap my arm around the back of his neck, and rest slightly upon him as we begin walking to the staircase. "Yeah, boy, you can feel some of the pain now," I lean on him a bit, "Your old man needs a lift."

He laughs, and gives me a light shove. Squeezing my arm, I pull him back and then begin shaking him gently. We laugh, even Phin laughs. Turning, I give the old coot a weak shove and looks back at me. "Kind sir, respect your elders!"

Bursting, I cannot hold in my laughter, and instantly I am silenced. "Soldier, stay your tongue!" Peering at me, Khadgar forms a weak smile and waves us over. "I am glad to see you three managed to make it here…wasn't sure if anyone would actually follow me."

Phin stretches a bit. "Do not worry, Khadgar…you have a huge mob that is marching its way here."

Khadgar ignores the old mage's comment. "Thankfully…and with good time I decided to alert the town." He points towards the vast wasteland, "See, they approach us as we speak."

Bolting towards us, a large caravan of citizens from Honor Hold move. Passing the broken vessels of the Legion, they quickly move across the barren waste, even crossing the lone figure…that still remains firm in his spot.

Horses crash the dirt, throwing red dust into the air. Large Elekk rumble the ground, shaking as they pull mighty wagons across the land. Smoke bellows from the back of the robotic contraptions that speed hurriedly to the safety of the portal.

Yet…he still stands.

Turning, I look over to Khadgar. "Who is that?"

There is a slight pause before Khadgar realizes I am talking to him. "Oh…which one? I do not know all of them names of the…"

"No no!" I wave my hands in the air, "Who is that?" Pointing, my finger shakes just below the unknown man in the distance. At first, the mage just squints and looks back and forth. Then his eyes widen and he frowns.

"No idea, lad, no idea."

Blast him.

"Dounlin!"

A kind voice brings a song to this old man's almost toneless heart. Peering down, I recognize that adorable face as easily as I can find my own. "Sarah! My dear, how did you get here?!"

She runs to me, giving me a quick hug then taking a step back. "Jaina took us here…we took the portal Dalaray made and…"

Throwing his hands, Khadgar interrupts Sarah. "Whoa! Milady, I believe you…" he looks at her than over to the other young woman, "and Miss Proudmore here are going to have explain that very wordy statement in much more detail to me."

Sarah nods, but does not speak.

"Of course, Khadgar, we will tell you everything." Jaina manages to edge a word in over the excitement of Sarah -- who suddenly slaps my armor and shakes me a bit.

Looking down, her smile brings strength to these aging bones. But yet she is a wee bit too spunky… "Calm yourself, my dear, you are going to make me sick!"

"Dounlin, we have so much to talk about!"

Blast…"Great!"

"I only wish Voat would have come up here with us."

My heart races. "What did you say?"

"Voat…he didn't come with us…he told us he his spot was upon the soil…alone."

The veins within become speedways for pumping blood. "He…is that man over there?"

"Yes."

Grabbing her I give her a slight shake. She frowns, a look of concern filling her face. The smile on my face instantly calms her expression, but she looks at me worried.

"Dounlin…are you ok?"

"Sarah…do you know what this means?!"

She shakes her head.

"Sarah…he found it!"

"Found what?!"

"He found it! Not all is lost!"

Taking a step back, she moves over to side and looks at me cock-eyed. "Well, I think I am going to go over with Khadgar and Jaina…while you attempt to gather yourself, Dounlin…ok?"

Moving away, she looks at me before taking to a slow jog over to the two standing and chatting wildly. I, however, return to my inner thoughts for the moment.

It is true, not all is lost! Voat did it! Voat found the light within! Voat stands before us once again! Suddenly, I feel tension once again…my body quaking a bit from the sudden change of emotions. Both confusion and joy fill me, both intermingling and confusing, both driving my body into random spurts of tensions.

However excitement reigns supreme, and I am unable to hold my tongue. "Voat…you truly are…a great man."

There is a brief silence, followed a heavy cough. "Father…" Tristan speaks "Why is he great?"

Turning, I throw him a strange long. "What do you mean, son?" His question throws me off...random indeed.

"Well…what makes him so great? What makes any man great?"

"Son, why do you ask such a question?" Confusion reigns supreme.

He shrugs. "It's just that…I don't know…just popped into my head."

Laughing, Phin turns from the ladies and Khadgar and looks over to us. "Tristan, you definitely think of glory quite a bit…but that is ok, I figure in my time, I have let my mind wander into those facets of life…even in times of peril." He walks to us "It is because you are uncertain what to aim for, what to direct yourself towards. Doubt fills your head, so, when someone talks about such topics…you cannot help but jump at the first sign of an opening."

I gaze at him with a confused look. "Oh, now you a witch-doctor, Phin?"

Laughing, he lifts his hand to stop me. "No…it's just that…." He looks off at the now ending caravan and off into the distance. "Looks like we have some time…better off talking about the past instead of dreading the marching doom that comes to vanquish us."

He clears his throat then turns back to us. "When I was young…I came upon a great mage named Antonidas. Many people came to seek his wisdom, so of course, I did too."

He leans backwards, cracking his back before continuing. "You see, when I came to him, I was anxious…so…the minute I saw him I just blurted out the same question your boy did. I remember the look on his face…he just starred at me…for a good strong minute, he looked at me, and then…a weak smile formed on his face as he told me…"

Pausing, he catches my eyes then Tristan's. "Nothing…just one word. _Nothing_. Then he departed upon his steed"

"Wait…you mean one of the finest wizards of these lands…didn't have an answer for a young boy's question?"

"That is what I thought, until I truly give it some insight, for a good 20 years, mind you, and I realized he didn't truly mean 'nothing.' What he meant…was not one thing made a man great…but many things. Or…he meant that nothing really made a man great…I like my answer better, though."

He sighs. "This is truly an interestingly spontaneous conversation…but it definitely is a change from Dalaray."

I nod. "Anything is better than that." Anything is truly better…than what comes.

Chilling, my body numbs, the trembling voice altering my mood. "What have I done?" Khadgar lets out a loud whimper. "What have I done?!"

His voice grows louder. Spinning, I watch Jaina try to hold him, but his head moves wildly. He steps back, throwing his hands upon his head.

"Khadgar please…we didn't know…how would we know?"

"I lured him, Jaina…I lured him here!"

"Khadgar! Calm yourself…what are you ranting about?!" Phin swiftly moves to him.

"The portals…the portals feed him…he drew power from Jaina's portal…now " He turns, facing the great green barrier behind us. "Now…he will draw the power from the Dark Portal. He will draw the bond between our realms unwillingly closed. He will draw the power and force the portal to fight back!"

Grabbing Khadgar, Phin gives the crazy bastard a firm slap upon his face followed by a swift shake. "Calm yourself!"

Instantly, Khadgar peers at Phin, his body relaxed but his mind still tense. "Phin…if the portal doesn't have energy to keep it open yet not closed…it will seek more power."

"What does that mean?"

"The dragons…didn't siphon the magic energies from our world…but if Dalaray reaches this portal, drains it of its magic…then…the Portal will draw from Azeroth itself. The planet will die, just like this one."

Gazing in confusion, Phin looks upon him heavily. "Khadgar…how do you know this will occur?"

There is a slight pause from Khadgar. "I know this, my friend, because I served the one who opened it; I battled the forces who wanted it; I destroyed it and watched it rebuilt. I know this portal better than I know myself. Coupled with Jaina's words…I know. As well, I know Dalaray will come…and take what he wants."

Suddenly, a deep, raspy voice rumbles from the steps below. Standing at the middle of the steps, a large, heavily armored Orc, standing next to a small Naaru of which I missed upon landing holds himself firm.

"Then we shall wait!" He heads quickly up the flight, "Then we shall fight upon this platform, just as we did against the mighty legion!"

Khadgar shakes his head. "It is impossible…"

"Nothing is impossible! Of anyone that is here this day, I would have assumed you knew that best! You studied from the mighty Naaru such as the great Xi'ri that has aided us here till the bloody end of the Legion's assault, yet you seemed to have learned nothing."

Rotating, he faces towards the large force at the bottom of the steps; the archers and gunners upon the walls; the cannons upon the back platform; the soldiers of the last fight.

"Hear my words, my brothers, hear them loud!" He paces to the right, "We fought here for years, we fought here for endless hours, we fought here when our brothers broke to the swarm, we fought here when the skies rained blood and our spirits drowned in the murky puddles they formed. We fought…until the enemy faltered."

Paces to the left now.

"As of this moment, my warriors of the Portal, we face an enemy of terror, an enemy of greatness unlike that ever seen before. And the best part…it comes our way! The fools! They know nothing of our strength, nothing of OUR greatness!"

Back to the right.

"Their armies come…you can feel their advancing rumbles as well as I can, but do not let fear sink in your hearts. No, do not let time upon this platform be wasted. Let the nightmares of the past fuel your dreams of the present! For today, we face a terror to crush all dreams, and fuel for our fires is what we need upon this day."

Left.

"Upon this day, the armies of the Dark shall break upon our forces. Upon this day, the rumors spread upon a few day's wings shall become reality. Upon this day, soldiers forgotten to a Portal of damnation shall be known throughout the universe. Upon this day, our swords shall break upon the limbs of horror! Upon this day, we shall hold ourselves firm against impossible odds, daring fate!"

To the middle.

"For those of you who truly dare stand today, will have honor for this life and the next! Stand tall, my soldiers! Stand tall, fill your soul with pride! Stand tall amongst your fellow warriors! Stand tall amongst your warriors, who as the battle rages will become your only friends. Stand tall amongst your friends, who shall become the only family you will know! Stand tall amongst your family, the brothers that will share your life and feed your strength! Stand tall, for today, we battle!"

Throwing his arms high, the soldiers below let forth a mighty call; weapons soar high, shield clanks upon shields, throats vibrate to breaking. Even I feel the inspiration, even I find myself yelling loudly for reasons unknown. All of us do; my boy to the right, Phin to the left, as well the ladies near Khadgar…even Khadgar himself seems to take part in the rally.

We all take part…

Ignoring the every growing rumble below us. Our roars dull the sounds, our stomps fade the true source behind the tremble. It grows, the platform beginning to shake now. Yet, we continue to chant, letting our minds flow freely.

I…however, stop...

My eyes focused on the horizon while my body embracing a terrible ache beneath my chest. Slowly, the ones facing towards the barren, red field begin to quiet; our voices silenced by sight.

It grows, silencing all those below us; forcing the warriors to turn and take sight upon the increasing glow flowing from the border of our vision. Silence now, except for the quaking ground that will not cease its endless screams.

Silence now, except for one, whispering to himself. "Stand tall my brothers…we need the strength."


	21. Chapter 20: Dark Portal

Dark Portal

Red sky.

Moving, yet still; all of it red.

Wafting to the side, my head moves uncontrollably. Rocking to the other, a song rings in my head, ringing loudly. Such a marvelous rhythm. It is so perfect. Expanding, my chest moves to one step of the beat. Collapsing, it shrinks to the next step. It continues, moving with the rest of my body.

To the beat of the drumming ground. To the beat…of the marching feet? To the beat…of the intruders.

Something…something moves, and I do believe it is part of me. Peering down, I take a glimpse of the gently tapping item that moves with the rest of them. Rocking in the soil, it digs up the dirt, sprinkling the dust across its entire surface. Slowly, I draw the heavy object into the air, letting my foot hold it firmly. Rocking to the left, the fine soil rolls off the surface the boot, leaving a red stain behind.

Watching it carefully, it moves to the right, floating a few inches off the surface of the ground. Tensing the muscle, the foot rolls back to the left. The movement is hypnotic, it rocking back and forth in a perfectly balanced pattern.

Sadly, my trance is broken.

Stumbling, the ground quakes wildly. The pace is no longer existent, shattered by the many intermingling rumbles. Each shake drives my mind into a different path, and soon, I let my foot rest back in the soil.

Suddenly, it all stops. The rumbling, the quaking, the many stomps that fueled my peace and confusion all of it stops.

What a pity.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A dark voice wraps its evil tendrils around me. "Quite the surprise, my friend, quite the surprise! I thought you had an army to build back in Azeroth? But…I do not believe I see one here."

For the first time in days, I feel a sudden tightening of my chest, then a quick release, tightening, release, both in rapid fire. For the first time in days…I laugh. "Dalaray, I am terribly sorry, but I got distracted by a mutual friend of ours." I shake my head, "It was a shame, we just didn't share views on what you wanted…so…we had a small bickering over it. Long story short, we went with my idea."

There is a slight pause, and then Dalaray speaks. "He was never good at persuasion, yet at the same time always seemed to get people to follow in his lead. You, however, are a master at said art." Clapping, he chuckles to himself, "So, how did you get him to listen? Hmm? Did you trap him? Banish him into another realm for all of eternity? Freeze him a chunk of ice? Come, I must know!"

Finally, I let my eyes drift from the ground. The sight…is just unbelievable. Scanning to the left, I let a field of orange focus upon my vision. Continuing, I move my head in a full arc to the right all flames and fire. Vast and numerous is the only way I can truly describe the sight ahead. Vast…and….numerous…

"At a lose for words, old friend?"

So many. But now, my eyes only see one. He is a dark figure amongst all of the glow. He is a dark figure, amongst his army. He is a Dark figure. Before he can get another word out, I sigh heavily then look back to the sky. "No, I believe I took some advice from him…" I let my head fall back to its normal position. "I killed him."

Stopping, he glares at me. From this distance, I can barely make out the quivering of his lip, and the flickering of his eyes as the rage within grows, but he cannot make a sound.

"Well, well, despite all your power…you did not know what happened to one of your own creations. Hell, it is one you even seemed to like. Disappointing."

His head moves to the left with a quick snap than to the right before shifting back forward. For a moment, he fights with expressions on his face, letting all his emotions gain control one at a time before he finally picks one of his favorites…the smirk. Then, he glares up to me, eyes full of hate.

"Do not assume that it is his loss that distracts me so easily, my friend, "In a flash, he does what he always does, letting the pages separate for only a brief second before forcing themselves back onto one another. "Deep inside, only one thing drives my soul into a bramble patch of emotions at the moment."

Returning, the massive black wings shoot from his back. Wafting forcefully, they are met with two new additions this time. In each of his hands is a massive hunk of metal that completely hides his flesh. It is round, dark in color and from the looks, extremely heavy. From two sides of both disks, two long, jagged blades protrude outward; the metal glows a dark green color.

Without warning, the wings extend upward and outward, expanding his presence two-fold. "Navigating what remains of my twisted heart, is just one simple idea. Naros' loss is unfortunate and depressing, no doubt, but…"

His voice stops, but his body is a flurry of movement; wings shift back down, his torso leans and his arms shoot to his chest. He is readied himself. "Words cannot describe the sadness I feel…for losing you…"

For one last second, he stands still, letting only words ripple outward, but he does not speak to me. "Armies of my monumental power, drive yourselves upon that dusty Portal; drive yourselves upon its rusty defends! Take that platform, kill them all!" Nothing moves he must get out his last words. "As for you, Voat…well…you are a mistake I can easily correct…NOW GO!"

Trembling, the world seems to creek loudly as those who dare trample upon it do so mindlessly. The air is flooded with the roars of countless beasts, ravaging the quiet that had once had control. Destroying, the glowing army advances, but they do not concern me.

My eyes still only focus on the true darkness.

Shooting forward, my right foot catches the dirt for a brief second. Following, my left passes it, followed quickly by the right. Left, right, left, right, left right, the speed is unlike anything I have felt before. Everything so fast…it is a blur.

Except for him.

No, he is clear to me. His feet rapidly pounding the ground, his wings closed tightly around him. Blades leading the charge.

His shape grows quickly. Dirt lags behind, unable to catch him as his feet shift at speed to match that of mine.

Larger now. Gripping the handle, my hands tighten the blade to keep it traveling with me. It rests in front me, leading me as does his weapons.

Larger. Tighter, my hands grip tighter.

Larger. He comes nears.

Larger. Upon me.

Leaping into the air, the demon pounces to its prey, throwing his blades down in a fit of relentless speed. Clanking against my weapon, his swords throw sparks into the air, hundreds of sparks. His speed…unbelievable.

Thrusting half his body, the blade catches mine. Instantly, the other half does the same, again, catching my blade. Without hesitation, his arms shoot forward, then back, forward, then back, leaving no room for attack. Especially as a great wind catches me.

Trampling past, the army ignores our presence, only dragging wind into the pocket created for as their great bulk moves. Echoing all around, their cries cloud all senses, drowning them.

Clashing, the blade almost breaks through, my mind lost for too long. Stepping back, I brace for another blow, shift my blade, and brace for another. Again, it shifts, and again, catching the strikes as quickly as he can deal them. Then it stops…here is my chance!

Throwing the blade forward, it swings in a mighty frontal arc, missing the target, but that was not its goal! Rotating the blade, it shoots forward, its tip aimed directly at the monster, but his speed is still too great.

Jumping backwards, he dodges the deadly thrust. With anther lunge, he is upon me again, his blades dancing upon the surface of my sword. He continues, no attacks getting through. He continues, only fueling his rage.

Unexpectedly, he jumps back again, this time…he stands still, letting the weapons fall to his side. The smirk returns. "Quite impressive, your blade skills unmatchable even to the mighty demon hunter. Yet, he is just a taste of the true power that I have acquired!"

This time, he draws power from the book twice, letting it open and slam close two times. "Can you feel it, Voat? The portal…its energies grand…" Appearing in his right hand, a molten weapon forged from the heart of Ragnaros himself takes rest. "It has fed me like an eager mother to its child." Now in his left, a weapon spawned from the very essence of God of Air. "It knows that who is deserving…it knows my strength."

His eyes narrow. "And now, so shall you!"

Pulling back, the hand of Ragnaros shifts quickly to his side before coming back forward. It moves almost in one massive blur, moving and releasing its concoction of death swiftly. Roaring across the sky, the ball of flame almost catches me unprepared, my blade barely catching it mid-air.

Heat smashes upon my face, as do sparks of shattering fire as the sphere explodes upon my sword, raining a small trail of fire in all directions. Sweat builds upon my brow, building heavily and greatly from the recent heat.

Now…they burn. Streaks of lightning dance up my leg it taking control of my limb for a brief second before moving upward. Tightening, the right side of my body jerks downward, the pain indescribable. The entire right side of my body twitches, moving violently as the pulse of terror release from my body.

Move!

Pulling my body forward, the ball breathes heavily upon the back of my head, scorching, the hair from parts of my head and singeing the nerves upon my neck. For what feels like an eternity, the fireball drifts past me, raining pain and suffering onto me.

Once gone, I whip my head back up. Reacting fast, I pull my sword forward, the bolt striking the tip of my blade. My hand jerks wildly, swinging the sword straight into the soil and stone as the muscles respond randomly to the electricity.

Suddenly, the pain stops…the muscles relax…yet…the energy is still flowing; it is still pulsating wildly, but there is no feeling, nothing. Once again, I find myself at my feet. Once again, I stand firm against the one before me. He too, stands ready, determined to destroy.

Throwing the mace forward, the fire unleashes in my direction again, but this time, he is not content with one strike. Before the fireball gets even halfway to me, he draws the blade back and releases a jolt of bright light and raw energy. But I am prepared.

My blade catches the lightning, and in flash, draws it to the ground, letting it bounce harmlessly across the solid ground. Pulling to the right, the ball misses my head entirely. Moving back into place, I notice he has released another mighty orb of fire, this time I shall use it against him!

Glowing the blue that it had once before, the sword becomes the might of the fallen Knight! Bracing the weapon with all my might, bracing it as a part of my being, I bring to my front. I pull it forward, the blade clashing against the orb; the cold clashes against heat; the hand of righteous slams against the force of destruction!

Dragging forward, the blade takes the orb, draws it into it as one, filling the dark flames with the cold calm of this Knight! It flies forward, releasing from the blade that has brought it its new course!

Spinning in the air, it catches the fool off guard, but it is not enough. Right before impact, Dalaray jumps to the side, the orb whistling past part of the cloak. Flames burst into the air, a cloud of red and blue, as it finds its impact spot just yards behind him.

Again, I draw my blade to defend against his attacks, but he does not attack. Instead, he slams his weapons together, letting forth a massive cry, and a crack of lightning. "This is nonsense!" Vanishing his weapons cease to exist. "No one can stand against my might, NO ONE!" He points to me. "What strength do the titans give you?! What strength do they…"

Instantly he stops, his eyes wide and his mouth a gape. Silence.

Standing before me, there is only him; his armies past, driving to the portal exactly as he ordered. Standing before me, he peers into my soul yet stares at nothing. What is he…

Laughing, he starts laughing. Stomping his foot, he breaks into a hysterical fit of laughter. "What a fool I am!" He breaks to his chuckling, "What a fool!" Leaning back, he begins regaining control over himself. "No titans basked power upon you…no titans saw you fit to bestow potency upon you." Wiping his eyes, he laughs only slightly now. "Crazy thoughts those were…"

Unexpectedly, his expression morphs to that of unbelievable focus, his sight digging its way through every inch of my existence. "It was I who gave you all that you are…it was I…my foolishness has brought this standstill upon us." He grabs the book, "Too much was given to you, too much for a few simple pages to end you and this feeble resistance that dares stand before me.

Without hesitation, he flips the front cover away from the bulk of the text, gripping the thick part in his left hand while the other holds the entirety of the book. Glaring, those dark eyes…they plot…they plot…no…I know what he is going to do…those eyes…

"Dalaray, do not do…"

Taking a step forward, I am too late. In a second, the pages flutter wildly in the air, each sheet of paper wafting right to his left, stacking as they come to the end of their short journey. Within a few moments, the thick part of the book rests in his right hand, while the entirety of the book rests in his left.

Gently at first, the energy seeps its way from the text, flowing upwards to the one who read from its pages. Increasing, the light of the energy grows, thickening in the air. Faster, stronger, the energy winds its way down, to the sides, over the top, escaping any way it can; escaping to its master.

A mighty flash blinds me for a brief second. Funneling directly to him, a beam of raw power connects the two objects together as one. Drifting inwards, the book closes to him…the two becoming closer.

His dark voice bellows. "The portal has fed me richly! With it, I shall become the entirety of this text! We shall become…one!" Drifting inwards, the book nearly touches him. Drifting inwards…it vanishes into his body.

A pillar of dark energy shoots into the sky radiating from the man, the ever-amused being. It swells from his body, growing and pulsating. It grows…it grows in all directions…

Eyes locked on the figure…Shaking, it morphs, shapes…Locked, they follow it… Locked, the orbs in my head shift slowly upwards. Indescribable… Impossible…

My mouth rests open…my stunned body barely able to feel my tongue fluttering. "The entire…book…"

* * *

"Do not break! Do not let them push you! Riddle the ground with their corpses!" Pacing back and forth, the Orc commander shouts wildly into the air giving orders and directions to his horde forces.

"Soldiers of the light, embrace the gracious energy and slay the dark monstrosities before you!" Standing upon the bottom steps of the upper case, the Human Officer rallies the troops behind the alliance banner as well.

"Feel the wrath of my icebolt, you overheated bastards!" Phin…well, he rallies himself to his own accord.

Here, upon the great platform, we all fight for the ones who lead us, yet fight for more. Here, upon the great platform, we all fight for the ones around us – all of our friends. Here, upon the great platform…we fight.

Together.

Together, our shields hold strong; together our swords break the demons. Together, we feel the pain of watching our brothers fall. But we do not flinch! No, they may break us individually, but the whole does not move.

But I am not truly part of the whole…I am standing here being useless. "Come, my boy, to the front lines! Let us show them terror greater than theirs!"

Sprinting down the large, stone blocks, my feet move easily. In seconds, we are upon the first rise, the sound of battle rattling all thought to confusion. But we must stand beside our brothers!

Finding a spot where our fellow soldiers died bravely, my boy and I rush into stance, the same fiery demons thrashing their claws upon our shields, thrashing their claws at our bodies.

Let them feel the same blind fury! Thrusting rapidly the sword finds its mark, pulls back, finds its mark, finds its mark, all in a swift motion. Slowly, I feel the inspiration in me begin to fade; the excitement turn to tire and fury turn to mild aggression. But I am not winded, my body feels firm as ever.

Continuing, I catch sight my boy shield slam a soldier, turn, and smash the creature's face hard. Returning, a bit of excitement fills me. "That is my boy! Show them no mercy, show them only force!"

"Death to the enemy! Death to the dark, father!"

These enemies will not break us! Their forces unable to match ours, not even pushing us back to the stairs themselves. Suddenly, a swift force ripples past me, and without thinking, I raise my shield to the air. Something forceful slams against my shield, and screams of pain fill the air.

Damned winged monsters.

Peering up, I watch as cool streams of ice ripple from the upper rise, from the great mages. The thick bolts slam into the frail demons, shattering them and sprinkling the remains upon the ground below.

Weak monsters!

Jabbing, another falls. Blocking, another blow avoided. Slamming forward, my feet skid, but I shove back! Dragging forward, my feet screech loudly as the metal drags upon the stone surface, but I move! They cannot stop me!

Thrust! Die!

Out of nowhere, the energy seems to fail again…unknown loss of energies. What is it? Suddenly, I feel a chill cover my body. Looking around, I notice something strange. Something odd rests not on me….but on a soldier near Tristan. At first, I cannot make out what it is…but it creeps from him, spreading wildly in all directions.

A shadow. Moving slowly outwards, it shrouds my boy in a darkness, and instantly, he too feels it, but he does not turn from the fight. Nor should I! Spinning back, I shove the monster from my path…the chill creeping over my right arm.

Glancing, it moves across me…covering me. What in the god's names is this?

Looking to the side, I see that the faded stone path that runs from the main staircase of the portal is darkened heavily. Following it, I attempt to trace…

Oh my… What is that?! Where in the all the deep crevices of this universe did it come from?! "Khadgar!" I cannot move…my body numb… "Khadgar!!"

Do something…move!" "KHADGAR!!"

"My boy, I am busy at the moment, as well are you!"

"Khadgar! In front of us…in front of us!"

"Boy, what do…"

Silence.

Then, just barely, he speaks. "Titans…save us…"

Before us, a figure grows. Blocking the stars itself, it shrouds the land in shadow. Shaking, the figure twists and moves violently. Multiple colors of fire ripple from the human like form; blue, black, red, all of them creating a spectacle of horror. Emerging from the sides…enormous arms break into shape shielding the body. Resting amongst said limbs…what appears to be a skull of monumental proportions comes to shape.

Slowly, long, gangly spikes appear from the back, stretching out for what I can only imagine is the entire length of this platform. Folding down from them, waves of black flame fill in the bulk of those now obvious wings stretching out of its back.

Drawing upward, the creature comes to its full height, its head lifting back, its arms drawing outward, its palms pointing upwards. Fire is everywhere…the enormous monstrosity itself is born from the dark matter that spews forth from every inch.

Suddenly, two gigantic pillars of flame explode from the dark head, followed a third larger one below those two. Fading, the pillars vanish, turning to fire red pits of flame puking fire out and up.

Its façade.

A deep, thunderous rumble pulsates rhythmically from the creature. Booming, then silencing, booming, then silencing, booming…the silencing. The dark sounds send chills down my spine, and in seconds…I come to realize what it does.

It is laughing. The demon…is laughing.

Suddenly, a voice…created from Sargeras himself, emits from the hundred foot tall demon. "The Titans…they hear your call." It pauses, letting fire pour from its mouth. "They hear it as clear as day…"

Shaking, fire dances upon the boundaries of its definition. Closing, the long, burning fingers move into the pit of terror that are his palms.

""But they do not come to save you." The deep laughing returns. "No, I come…in the name of destruction! Answering your call with replies of damnation!"

Shaking, fire quakes as it laughs. For I, Dalaray….AM…A….TITAN!"

What occurs next is indescribable. A sound spawned from the darkest edges of the cosmos is emitted. Crashing upon my being, it encircles my skull, seeping through the thick barrier, drawing into my mind; it then attempts to burst out from within.

The pressure is unbearable. It drives the world to nothing. Spinning, the universe is light, yet shaking violently. Releasing, the force subsides, leaving behind a quaking body. Calming myself, I try to draw stillness to my body after the bellowing roar, but it is not finished.

Shuddering below us, the ground trembles at the sound. Suddenly, a bright light emerges on the torso of the great demon Dalaray…then, more appear, until finally the bulk of the body is covered in small, white orbs.

In a flash, the orbs emit a beam, all of them aiming at the ground below. The beams shift back and forth, forming a one large circle around the body. Exploding, the ground trembles and breaks, throwing clouds of dirt high into the air. As the clouds settle, I catch sight of large chunks of rock that begin lifting into the sky.

Watching, I notice the small man at the feet grab a hold of one of the rocks, letting it draw him along with it. Within a few seconds, all of the rocks are floating in the sky, now orbiting Dalaray in a clockwise fashion.

A small flicker on one of the rock catches my focus for with a mighty blaze, the rock ignites, covering every inch it in a dark greenish fire. Shifting, the rock moves above Dalaray's head, and as it does, the demon laughs loudly.

"Fools! The Titan Dark has declared you all…unworthy! No die!"

Shooting forward, the green projectile tumbles through the air. Moving quickly, we all watch as it collides with a mighty roar into the side of the platform. Chunks of the stone rise fly into the air, raining unfortunate death upon a few unlucky souls.

Rumbling, all the land rumbles.

Moving my vision back forward, I notice the mighty demon moves it's feet. Mid-air, the shapeless blob drips fire below before slamming hard and furiously with the soil. Spewing fire in all directions, it does not end there. Skittering from the foot, dozens of fire monsters come to life, rushing forward at the whim of their master's command.

In front, I hear the screams of men as talons sink deep into exposed flesh. The roar brought confusion to our ranks, leaving many men vulnerable, and the monsters knew. Dozens fall as the horrors trample through the lines. Stopping, the soldiers behind ram their weapons hard to counter the foes, and soon, the abominations find themselves reeling backwards.

Readying myself, I brace an attack from an almost victorious creature as I drew preparations. Falling, its body broken. He may have dazed us, but he has not defeated us!

Catapults bounce across the ground, ballistics slide backwards…cannons rumble loudly, all of them firing at the advancing creatures ahead. Dirt lifts into the air, covering the doomed spawns of Dalaray in a shield of death. Creatures burst from the clouds, running forward.

An explosion overhead draws my attention again. Shooting from Dark's eyes, two massive waves of flame douse a floating stone in molten doom. A small figure leaps to the side, grabbing another stone, pulling itself, and then releasing a spike of blue energy at the demon. It does not seem to affect the monster, but it does distract.

Skidding backwards, I found that I too, have grown distracted. Demons claw relentlessly at my shield. Shoving back, I find they have grown stronger than before, but I must not falter now! Move strength, more determination! Do not give up!

Jabbing forward, the creature breaks, my boots crushing its limbs as I push forward. I am stopped, the next one full of energy needed to destroy. Once again, my blade finds its way to this new monster, ending it quickly.

Then the siege weapons send their volleys of terror to their targets. Exploding ahead, their rounds, bolts, and rocks sunder the new wave of monsters that have emerged from the other foot that had shifted forward during my skirmish.

Despite the losses, the demons' numbers are still great! Even as we break them in droves, they still come! Come upon the stairs and make ready to destroy us. Clashing hard, the fiery heat of another monster builds sweat upon my brow. Down again, the creature cannot withstand my blade.

Panting slightly, I begin another engagement with the next demon, and then another. Slowly, my lungs grow heavier…my body becomes weaker. Too many keep coming. Too many…

Freezing parts of my body, the dark voice shatters the void once again. "Fire mighty weapons of mortality! Fire rapidly and swiftly! But be prepared…all your fire shall return to your misfortune!"

His eyes draw from the small hero striking him bravely, and move to the crowds before him. His eyes watch as the demons of his might fight recklessly against the holders of the stronghold. The demons break in waves, their bodies unable to push through the will of the light. He cannot have it this way.

Unexpectedly, his wings curl in, collapsing to his body, then, in a mighty swoosh, they expand outward…with them, rains of fire. Each drop moves slowly down, but they stop…swirling mid-air. Bursting, the orbs shift…becoming winged demons.

Hundreds…of them.

Gathering, the swarm takes to a pack in the air. Moving, they begin advancing; one massive wall of destruction. Moving, they come upon the soldiers, to the defenders.

"Aim high, soldiers, aim high!" Pointing the sky, the Human Commander shouts the commands.

"Break them! Show them the cool chill of death!" Khadgar yells loudly.

Humming fills the air. It grows louder, and in mighty burst of brilliant light, the sound is replaced by the roar of projectiles. Overhead, the sky turns to blue, the bolts of a dozen mages replacing the dark red haze of this miserable zone.

Shooting perfectly, the glide towards the targets. Both moving, the two paths meet, filling the sky with explosions of indescribable nature. Bodies fall downward, destroyed by the volley of magic. But it is not enough.

Their wings beat hard overhead, rumbling as they soar near. Screams echo down, shattering our spirits. Grabbing my shield, I pull it as cover…but it is foolish. They are everywhere.

Everywhere.

Fire bursts the ground, throwing anything its path into the air. First, the wooden elven weapons tumble wildly in the air, debris shooting in all directions. Sweeping across the stone, waves of heat burn our legs, while blasts of fire consume soldiers whole.

Men scream, agony becoming their misfortune. Others shout orders unheard, attempting to drown the fury of the demons in determination. I, however…pray.

My shield above my head, the heat of an orb collides firmly against the might of my arm. Unbearable warmth engulfs the front of my being. So hot…a sound of fire roars behind. Turning, I see my boy…he too hiding behind his shield, trying to block the flames and the monsters simultaneously.

Together…we pray.

The warmth…surrounding us. Its extreme…but it reminds me...of home…Or…the heat is making me lose my mind…

All I know…is I can see…my house…my nice little house. The water rakes to the shores near the walkway. Rows of vegetables line themselves nicely, organized…but trampled. The cries of orcs filling the air. Getting a better view of my abode, the huge rock resting through the roof…breaking the moment of peace I had.

That isn't your home, anymore. Your home was crushed years ago, your family lost. You have no house to call your own. You are simply, a soldier. Nothing…

No…that is not true!

I have more than that! I have a family, my boy beside me. I have friends, the ones standing upon the hill…and one…well…I do not know where is, but they are all mine! I may not have a house, but for the little time I did, I protected it…protected it with my life!

Just like I…protect these stairs.

The voices are right…I have no house. But…I have a home. Yes, it may be a huge, swirling vortex with giant, alien and terrifying stairs, but it is none the less my home! Now, be gone you trespassers, be gone!

Pulling forward, the flame upon the ground has subsided. I ever, still have an inferno burning within! Driving me, fueling me. This is my home!

"Be gone, you monsters of nightmare!"

Screaming, I pull my shield down to my chest, and throw my sword forward. Slowing only for the kill, I pull it back, and throw it forward again. My shield flies to the side, then forward, catching another demon in the head, shattering the weak monster in a flash.

Driving hard into the monsters head my sword finds a perfect spot. I jerk hard at the weapon, and with an explosion of lost tension, my weapon shoots into the air. It still has the head braced upon it. I let its dulling flames in trance me… I pull the blade to my opposite shoulder, whip it fast, and let it fly.

Crashing into another, the flying skull smashes against another, bringing both down. Heavy within my chest my lungs work hard. Ahead, I see the next wave coming, giving me some time to relax…but the fuel in my driving too hard.

Anxious I stare up. Circling back, the demon monsters make a large loop from this platform and now are beginning to arc back in. Peering to my left then quickly to right, there are dozens of burnt bodies…many soldiers beaten by the terrors of the sky.

Gazing back forward, there they are. Sweeping back to us. All of us…waiting. Some of us scream. Some of us shout orders. I, however…pray.

Pray for whatever may come in this dreary time.

The pack moves, what appears to still be hundreds move as one, guided by the dark. Their arc complete, now just the straight dive to our doom. Closer, drawing in closer, I can almost feel their heat. Descending…their destruction nears.

Then, something unexpected happens. Rippling from the haze that is the nether, a wave of what appears to be…teal-like fire. Crashing upon the swarm, their bodies fall, whatever power born from the twisting nothing.

"You have no place on these grounds, foul creatures of darkness!" Voice unfamiliar echoes across the sky. "We have tolerated demons on this planet for far too long! From the Legion to the Betrayer, we have lasted through their reign; driving them away!"

Bursting through the cloud…a white object rides high. The tiny wings beat rapidly while the little body pulls back and forth dragging its cargo. Resting on the back, the greenish figure holds firmly upon its mount, gripping for dear life.

That crazy troll!

"Do not grow comfortable, monsters, you are not welcome!"

From behind the haze appears to rupture in all places. Emerging from the darkness in numbers as great as the fiends of Dark are mighty Drakes! Wings guide the creatures swiftly on smoothly. All of them…riding straight for their enemy.

"Prepare for defeat. You are no match to the great might of the Nether Dragons…or the will power of the Draenei! I, Akama, bring death to you monsters! We come heroes! Just as promised, we come!"

Another wave of teal, another pack of broken monsters. Turning, the demons navigate to fight, but they are not ready. Slamming into the mass, dragon's bodies colliding with skeletons of fire. Driving fast, the combined forces of the Light battle fiercely with the monsters of nightmare.

What a sight! A sight never seen before! The sky battle…remarkable! Inspirational! Truly a marvelous event to behold! Grabbing my sword, I ready myself once again. Motivating me, their strength fueling the might within.

I am not alone in this inspiration. "Bask in the raging fight, my brothers! Do not let them outdo us! To arms! Show them the might of the Horde…the courage of the Alliance!"

Shouting, the mighty Orc yells wildly, throwing his weapon crazily in the air. I cannot help myself. Sprinting forward, I take the fight to the enemy.

Running down the steps, the cries of the soldiers ring loud as they follow in my lead. Our footsteps echo across the lands, striking fear and strength at the same time. Together, we move. Together…slam into the enemy!

Swords destroy the evil; claws mangle the good. We thrash against each other in a mighty fit of power, a struggle for victory!

But they his greatness…

"Test my strength, and you will fall!" Dalaray's demonic voice reigns supreme. Stretching his arm upward, he extends the fiery fingers and laughs loudly. "You are but insects to my power!"

At that, a barrage of darkened orbs shoots from his twisted claw. They soar past the demons and slam into the dragons. Many fall, their bodies vanquished by whatever he has produced. Yet they still fight! They may have lost some, but the many still battle.

Then the laughter returns. "Feel the overcoming power…of a Titan!"

Expecting to see another volley, I am sadly disappointed. Instead, a light roar catches my attention. Quickly, the sound grows. Turning, I attempt to draw my attention to the monsters ahead…

But I cannot…

Rumbling overhead, the stone rock passes by the soldiers on the ground. The stone rock passes by the soldiers in the first rise. The stone rock passes by the stairs leading to the portal. It explodes, at the top, landing in the middle of those on the upper rise.

Slamming the enemy to its death, I turn watching as the green flames flicker into the air. Sinking into my chest, the fuel to my spirit seems to vanish in a cool sea of despair. Bodies tumble into the sky, broken by the orb. Stumbling to the side, Khadgar is barely able to keep to his feet.

Resting on the ground…a familiar body lays limp. Feet from him, a large hat, slightly scorched rolls with the wind as it searches for its old master. Yards from him...a small figure lies partially upon the steps…the rest leading to the platform.

Moving back, I cannot control myself…I must go to them. I cannot stay here! Forget the demons, forget…

"Mon, do not be mov'n!" Swooping overhead, the mighty bird holding the equally as strong troll on its back soars past. "Hold'dem lines! I be handl'n dis."

Turning back to the steps only for a second, I break another foolish foe, then quickly turn to Tok, trying to listen and ignore his commands all at once. The bird clanks upon the stairs, coming to a rest a few feet from the body upon the stairs.

Scrambling, he picks Sarah up in his arms, and turns to Khadgar. I switch my gaze, turning to the mighty mage. Watching, he picks up the fallen brethren, places his arms on his shoulders and both begin dragging them to the portal.

After a few second, the four of them meet, exiting the portal in a hurry. I must go with them! I must! I cannot stay here like a fool, hurry, you bastard, hurry! Before I can even move, the great mage reappears, yelling loudly as he sprints from the massive green barrier.

"Return to your lines, you brave warriors, do not worry about the fallen!" I know he does not look directly as my boy or myself, but I know to whom he speaks. "Keep your courage strong!"

Spinning, I follow his orders obediently.

Another wave of the beasts begin scampering up the stairwell. Once again, I draw to the ready, bringing my body to the ready. My shield is at the proper location, my sword pointed perfectly to prepare for our foes.

However, my eyes drift, glancing upon the ever-nearing monstrosity. Now, he appears even larger than before – if possible – the colors and flames more definite than before. Upon the stones above, the hero leaps back and forth, dodging whatever the monster can throw at him.

As I watch, a strange feeling fills me. As I watch, I notice him struggling. As I watch, I begin to feel…lost. As I watch, I cannot help but feel, that his struggle…is just a sign; a sign that we are fighting a losing battle.

No, I must not think that way, I must keep calm. I must obey Khadgar; must keep my courage strong. I just hope…I can keep it strong long enough.


	22. Chapter 21: Promise

Promise

I hate heights. I hate them so much.

My foot shifts, my heart races, but I hold still. I did not fall, but sadly, I did look down. Unbelievable…from this height, I am certain the fall would take a short eternity. Probably, if I fell, I would have enough time to scribble the will on the back of my plate with some of the soot on this giant rock I stand on.

But I must not let such a trivial thought fill my mind! Attack him, you fool, attack! My sword flings back, and with a swift thrust, the blade pulls forward. Blue energy tears from my blade, raining down in a sweet arc of perfection. Slamming against his body, it pulls apart a bit of his fire, before finally ending. Sadly, the flames return, and the monster lets out a mighty chuckle.

"Voat, you are truly a determined soul. Half of what you possess would be greater than any one man!"

Shooting from his body, an arm made entirely of flame emerges. Appearing in a flash, a mighty sword with two blades comes to focus, a pit lord's friend. Above his head in flash, it drives down upon my stone with fury unmatched.

"Too much, if you ask me!"

Lunging to my side, the breeze lifts me a bit too far; overshooting the stone I aimed for just by a little. Grabbing the edge, I pull myself up in hurry just in time to watch the new limb vanish into thin air, taking the blade with it. Stone cracks around me, so quickly, I leap back to the closer half of the stone he split asunder.

His eyes slowly become centered in front me as this stone continues to move in its orbit. However, he is not focused on me. Staring forward, his eyes peer just below me – well, I think they peer just below me. My eyes drift, drawing in his entirety. The flames drift off in every direction. His limbs hang almost limply, yet positioned in a state of constant readiness. Flickering, the fiery orbs within his skull fade and brighten like a small flame in a street lantern. It is a horror spawned from Kil'Jaedan's nightmares.

Worst of all, are the cries…a thousand screams and yells. All of them…from the ones absorbed into his being. All of them…crying to escape or yelling for him to keep forward. I am not certain; one cannot be certain.

Except that he is not focused on me. He should be! I must draw his attention again! Behind my head in a flash, I prepare for my strike, but I am fooled.

A volley of black orbs rain down in an arc, heading straight towards my location. Again, I am airborne, heading to rock to my right. I land, but I do not stand for long. Leaping forward, I barely dodge an orb that vaporizes the rock I had picked. As I come to my feet, I am forced to duck, dodging another flare of terror.

Sadly, I am not safe yet.

Below me, a sudden wave of heat rushes up my legs, sending shocks of pain up the limbs. Glancing down, I catch sight of a quickly spreading green flame. It comes from all directions, and instantly, I know his plans.

My feet push hard against surface, the muscles tighten, the flesh singes. Releasing, the muscles explode, the skin cools, the wind blows across my face. Soaring, I aim for a small rock, but I aim too short. Scratching across the surface of the rock, my gloves screech loudly as the plate digs across the metal.

Arms straining, I cannot help but gaze to the right as the massive flaming stone hurls mercilessly towards its targets. Flames blaze high, tubes of metal, weighing greater than many men, twirl easily in the air. Falling fast, they clank and bounce upon the ground, crushing the unfortunate without concern.

Focus, get back to what you must.

Hanging on, I do not know if I have the strength to pull myself. But I must! Clawing wildly, I reach for notches to grab onto. There! Pull, damn you, pull! Dragging forward, half of my body now rests firmly on the boulder.

Air begins to shake, flames intensifying and dulling rapidly. "Run in fear, you fools of the Kirin Tor! Run in fear, you believers of false truths! Run in fear…your light has failed you! Dark is all that remains!"

Rumbling, the ground quakes below. "And it approaches, relentlessly"

Rumbling again. "It approaches, mercilessly."

Rumbling. "It approaches…"

Rumble. "Nothing can stop it now."

Shattering the skies, dark laughter, louder than the cries of death; louder than the screams of horror rings for all to hear. Shaking, my body clings to the rock as they shift forward with the mass they follow.

I do not have to turn to see what happens. I do not have to look to know. I do not have to move. He nears…

* * *

Throbbing agony.

Veins within my head are whipping wildly upon my weak skull. Throbbing. All of existence appears a swirling eddy. What a traumatic sensation. Arms move up, dragging upon the hard surface of this hellish planet.

Agony.

Wrapping upon my cranium, the long tendrils from my hands rest gently against the warm flesh. Pressure builds, my fingers pushing heavily. The pain is great, but the pressure controls it. Slowly, calmly, the spinning relieves itself ever so slightly. Rubbing still, I feel more relaxed, more focused.

Yes, everything becoming clear once again.

Dragging further up the scalp, hair parts as my fingers shift through the tiny fibers. Wait…my fingers should be capable of doing that sort of feet without proper aid first! Meaning…where is my hat!?

Jerking my torso upright, I scan the environment. Where is my bloody hat? And why is the damned portal so small? Wait… This is not correct.

Something is amidst. The only possible way that said transport gate could be of the given size would be if…I was on Azeroth! Sweeping, I shoot my head to the right then quickly to the right. All of these people, they seem so familiar; as if I have known them for a while…

Fool, sometimes, even your own mind baffles yourself. Wait…does that make sense? Never mind, get to your feet you daft, mind-wandering being. Scrapping hard, the dirt digs as my legs bend back, press against the soft dirt, and I slowly…very slowly…get up.

Ah, my back, I am far too old for this. Well, not as old as that troll over there. That troll! "Tok!"

Without altering his sight he replies. "Ah, done be nice'ta see ya awake, me friend. Ya noggin ok?"

"The skull cap protecting my valuable brain is rather suiting once again…however, the clothe cap of which resides upon my head normally, appears to have vanished into nothingness. Care to explain?"

"Yah, mon…" Brief pause, "We done left it back on da udder side of da portal."

"Excuse me?! That hat is older than most of the individuals residing here; even the great demon driving to our demise is younger than it!"

My word. "Oh my, what foolishness. The monster…did we defeat him? Did we die…now stuck guarding the wrong side of the portal for all of time?"

"Mon…calm yaself. We be alive, but'da Dalaray be alive as well, sadly."

"Well…where does that leave us?"

"Nowhere, mon. Just in da middle of da crowds, watch'n da show. I just be hop'n da ending be good."

Now noticing, I see the Violet Eye resting upon the table, the large troll hand holding it firmly in place, his eyes starring it down. Just a few feet from it…a body rests upon the same table…Sarah!

"My dear, are you well?"

Coughing, she tilts her head back, not moving the rest of her body. "Not dead yet, Phin, not dead yet."

Rushing over to her, I place my hands to the side of her head, give her a kiss upon her forehead and smile. "What a shame it would for this universe, for something of such beauty to escape its grasp far too early."

A weak smile breaks on her face. "You are so sweet, Phin."

"Ah, think nothing of it, sweet…"

Roaring, I grab the young woman's shoulder and right side, holding her firmly upon the platform; such a terrible quake, even for this blasted place. Bracing my feet, I hold us as best as I can, but it is horrible.

Suddenly, my vision catches sight of the unusual.

Shooting from the portal steps – tiny they may be – a line of dust moves outward. Zigzagging slightly, it diverts to the right…then the left…back…no. Shattering, it breaks into three trails. Whipping past, it rumbles beyond our resting spot, splintering and growing wildly. Now, the pillar of dust soars a good yard or two into the air, revealing a massive crack below it.

It is as if the land itself is shattering, like weak glass breaking against the rock of destruction. Exploding from another location near the base of the, another tide of broken soil rumbles outward.

Then…something I could not have seen coming…happens.

The world shakes, quakes with great force as it wails in great agony. Dust bursts high, sprouting up at various locations around a clear boundary. Still bursting, the pillars appear to shrink, the land between it matching the height of the ruptures slowly. Continuing, the sand spikes are no match to the height of the land…no match to its newfound location.

Rising into the sky, an enormous section of ground breaks from the surface of this planet, slowly drifting into the sky. It is as if the dirt had lost connection to the very planet…not just literally but figuratively. It has lost its bond…just as the other areas before my sight, which now begin to quake in the same manner, the sand pillars building high.

Impossible… "Tok…" No reply. "Tok!"

"Wat, mon?"

Shaking, the world alone does not build the trembling in me all by its lonesome. " What…what is happening?"

Silence from the troll, but not from the young woman. "Tok, please…what is going on?" She pauses for a moment, "Tok!"

Again silence. I cannot speak, everything shattering.

"Tok!" We both shout.

"Da portal." He barely beats the sound of the cracking surface. "Demon-mon has reached da portal."

* * *

"Retreat! It has fallen!" Cries echo from below. "Hope is lost! Fall back through the portal!"

Soldiers scurry recklessly up the stairs, their sense of courage and bravery broken by the might of the Dark forces before them. But who is to blame them? Slamming hard upon the base of the very portal, the mighty unsharpened foot crashes with a fiery explosion. Following, the demonic voice removes any trace of victory.

"Finally! All the power is mine!" Shifting forward, the other mighty foot drags forward, crashing heavily on the first platform, shattering the stone with his weight.

"This universe shall bow to my strength!" Reaching forward, his mangled right claw grips the side of the gate, cracking it where his fingers rest. "Everything shall be reshaped in my image! Light shall be the new evil, the righteous shall follow the Dark!"

Quickly, a burst of green energy draws from the core of the barrier, reaching to the reveler. Twisting, swirling, ringing around the arm, it grows from its source. Breaking into the air, it sweeps to the other claw now, both siphoning the great energy.

"I shall be complete!" Laughing one last time. "I am truly…a Titan!"

There is nothing I can do…I have given it my all…I have given it my all. All my strength alone was nowhere near enough to defeat the dark. Today…there is no happy ending…there is no victory. There is no hope…

"Stay firm, hero." A beautiful tone dances between my airs, singing a sweet song that brings peace to this worn body. Flowing through me, the doubt leaves my soul, my spirit once again reborn.

"Take the courage and strength that I was able to draw from these mighty warriors this day. May it give the power needed to defeat the darkness. May it give you the potency needed to save the Light."

Coursing strong, I can feel it within me. All me, enlightened. This is my moment! Let this be the end!

Lightless, I fall, letting the hand of destiny guide me. Cooling me within, the light protects me from the flames, as I draw near. Cooling me from within, it keeps me able! Cooling me from within…it dims.

The warmth returns. Moving fast, the dark void nears. So hot…the heat is too much. I will not…

"Father, he will not make it!" That voice…from so along.

"Come back, my boy! Come back." Another…I remember them both.

"He needs our help!" The young voice.

"Tristan!" Older…

"I will not let us down! I will not let this darkness prevail!" A flash below, light breaks around me. "Voat, this is your moment of triumph This is your blessing of protection!" So…marvelous, I can see. "This is my…Divine Intervention!"

"TRISTAN!"

Exploding, a sea of light barrels forth. Wrapping around, I have never felt such power in my life; not even that of the demon ahead can touch. Enclosing me, the energy lifts me…there is no defeat this day.

Ahead, I see my target. Ahead, I can see him. I see Dalaray…but…he is young.

He speaks, I can hear him. "Voat, we are gonna do everything together, right?" The voice is young. "We are gonna fight the evil, be the best?" I remember this… "Together, the great General!"

My lips quiver, tears building. "And the powerful mage…"

My mouth moves. "You promise, Voat?" Tears roll down my cheeks. "Yes, Dalaray, my buddy, we shall be the greatest. We will be the greatest heroes ever!"

But that was so long ago. Drawing near, I pull the blade, tip forward. That was so long ago.

"I am sorry, my friend…" Almost upon him. "I cannot keep my word…" Blade forward. "You are not Dalaray."


	23. Chapter 22: One Last Time

One Last Time

They say it was unbelievable, light filling every corner of the world. They say it was a sight that would never be matched again. From his hand, a burst of light unmatched by any before—not even Uther himself could have created it – soared high, giving the mighty hero his final burst to victory.

They say a thousand spirits rose to his side, their cries filling the air, the beast wailing in agony. They say the sword pierced the mighty giant straight in the heart; shattering the darkness, filling it with light. They say, the explosion of the Dark, the creation of the light quaked the world to its very core. They say…it was something that has never been seen before.

But they are wrong.

They didn't know the creator of the light. They didn't spend the majority of his lifetime getting to know who he really was. They didn't know him, they didn't know his smile at his age of one, or the words spoken that same here. They didn't know his heart was full of the light since birth.

They didn't know.

If they did, they would have known he has shown such light from the very day he laid his tiny eyes upon this world, upon this universe. If they did, they would know this was nothing. If they did, they would have known, this was just a tiny of spark of what he has done for humanity.

But damn, I must admit…it was good.

I should have fled the world, the minute he began to shake, his Dark laughs turning to that of screams. But…he wouldn't. He persisted. He ran down the steps, ran past the retreating warriors, the same that are greater than any other on this world or the other. He ran back, when the world had surrendered.

And with open arms, he gave all he had.

And damn, what a sight.

It was as if the world stood still, just for a second. Blinding light flowed from every inch of his body, so bright that only the stubborn and thickheaded would even dare to continue to gaze upon it – lucky for me, huh? A wall…a wall of beauty and tranquility tore the darkened sky, the darkened monster ahead, and gave us…victory.

They say the flash was his remarkable power.

But they are only half-right.

It was his power, yes…but more correctly…it was _him_. That wasn't any miracle of concentrated energy, it was…his spirit, his soul, his existence. _He_ left his frail body, lifted up, and gave our friend the help he needed.

But they were…half-right.

All of them…celebrating upon these broken steps. All of them, so happy, so rambunctious. Who the hell is going to tell them otherwise? Minutes ago, we were certain our universe was about to crumble beneath us, a force of such darkness that the Light of all of couldn't even shine. Now? Well, now we have time for dancing.

Well, they do.

I…I cannot take my eyes off the boy.

His body rests in the exact middle of the first platform, just before the upper staircase. My knees rest next to his chest, my hands moving gently across his face, warmth still strong upon his flesh. A smile upon his face.

Tears roll quietly down my face. They roll…silently yet scream louder than any voice ever could. All of them scream…but I whisper "My boy…I love you…"

"We done'it, me bruddahs!"

"We? I didn't see you standing here, shooting healing waves as the demons mangled our fellow soldiers, now did you?" Coming down the steps, Tok and Phin shout at each other.

"Well, mon, at least I not be cry'n ova'me hat dat done gone miss'n."

"Oh, my tall friend, those are fighting words?"

"Don't do it mon, udderwise, ya neva'be find'n ya hat."

"Old pointy?! What did you do to it?"

Laughing, the too stop for a moment, allowing the words of another celebrating group fill my ears. "Team Nellos!"

Peering, the strange chant forces me to look. Standing together, two blood-elves, from their looks I guess paladins, dance with each other, while at the same time, an orc shaman and another Blood-elf, a priest, busts some moves of their own.

Suddenly, all at once, the four shout again. "Team Nellos!"

A strange celebration, if you ask me, but…I am not one to judge…

Unexpectedly, a force pushes against my shoulder, causing me to flinch slightly. "I am…terribly sorry, my friend."

Turning my head, Phin, Tok…Sarah limping behind with the help of Khadgar and Jaina, all of them…here. However, it is the calm hand of Phin that rests upon this weary man's body. For a moment, none of us speak, but like usual the troll finds an opening.

"Mon, he done mighty good dis day…he done be a great hero, buddah den…"

Raising my hand, I silence him. "These tears are of mourning, of course, Tok, but…they are more than just that." Sniffling, I smile as wipe the tears from my eyes, "Its just that…I am so proud of him."

Silence.

"I can only hope that he is as proud of his father…as I am of him."

Reaching down, the old mage gives me his hand. "That is something you definitely do not need to be worrying about." Grabbing his hand, he helps me to my feet and chuckles randomly. "Hell, if nothing else Tok is proud of you…he told me."

Glaring at Phin, he shakes his head and points over to something behind me. "Mon, go get'ya Ol'Pointy."

Letting go of my hand, he nods and takes off in a hurry. "My hat!"

Laughing loudly, we cannot help but find the sight hilarious. They laugh wildly for a bit, tears building in their eyes. Sadly, I cannot find the humor for long, and within seconds, I find my eyes upon my boy again. I never want to leave his side…even if this soul is no longer here. I never…

From above, a loud beat of massive wings fills the air. Peering up, a mighty Dragon shifts back and forth to the power of his own flight; upon his back, a figure moves a bit then leaps from the creature's back. Landing with a dull thud on the ground, the elderly Draenei takes a few seconds to adjust his body after landing.

"Eh, not as young as I used to be…" He turns to me. "It is an honor to be in your presence, mighty Human."

His head tilts forward, giving me a slight nod. "I am Akama, leader of the lost Draenei of this broken world. This day, my people got to witness a spectacle of light so profound, it was as if our very existences were altered."

Turning, he waves to the others floating upon their mounts in the air. Quickly, four dragons descend, and as fast, four more Lost land upon the stone surface. In a matter of seconds, the four move behind Akama, and kneel.

"We doubted the light for far too long…we thought it was lost, stolen by demons and Tyrants. Not even the mighty Naaru truly brought the Light back to us…but today…" He too, kneels, "But today, we now know our foolishness. Your boy showed us that the Light burns brightly in all of us… even in the hearts of the chilled, exists in even the darkest of times. "

His head tilts forward again, but this time, does not move back up. "Father of Tristan Dounlin, creator of light matching that the Naaru, would you do my people the honor…of letting us bury this miracle of Light before the gates of our Temple?"

No one moves, no one even makes a sound. His eyes simply gaze upon, filled with hope and inspiration that only a phenomenon of this proportion could create. His eyes gaze…and ask…

Smiling, I cannot hold back the tears. "Your name has been spoken across these lands, many tell of your victory over Illidan, and your mighty fight." Again, I wipe the tears away, "And today, you came when you were needed most…fought bravely, and saved us from a definite defeat."

Tilting my head back, I fight to stop the tears. Quickly, I move it back forward. "I would be flattered if he was to be buried there."

Coming to his feet, he motions to his others, they move quickly, positioning themselves in a square formation around my boy. Stopping, they do not move any more, besides to glance to Akama.

"Would you allow us to carry him?" The elderly being speaks.

I do not say a word, but instead, take a step back and nod just a little. At that, the four carefully grab Tristan, lift him into the air and slowly move him towards the bottom stairs where the large dragon now rests. As they move, Khadgar shouts from behind.

"To the proud fallen!" Without hesitation, the crowd of soldiers burst loudly into cheer, repeating the words of the grand mage.

"To our great heroes!" Again, we repeat.

"To victory!"

This time, however, we do not echo back his words. No, we all yell loudly, screaming, shouting words of nonsense, clanking our weapons against our shields, whatever we desire. As for me? Well, I just smile, and watch my son get carried down the steps, placed very, very carefully upon the back of a dragon, and strapped just as carefully in. In a hurry, the four scamper away, climb upon their smaller drakes, and take off into the air.

Before Akama jumps upon the back, he turns and nods to me. "Care to travel with the hero?"

Now my eyes gaze upon him. "No, my friend, I believe I need some time to recover myself…I am pretty sure I am not going to be able to contain myself at your temple."

Nodding he jumps upon the back, gives a gentle tap to the dragon's head, and turns to me one last time. "Thank you, Holder of the Light."

I throw him a confused look, causing him to smile. "He got it from someone, right?"

Shooting high and fast, the quick creature darts like a bullet through the air. It only takes a matter of seconds before the creature begins to fade into the distance. It takes only a matter of seconds before he starts to vanish into the haze. It takes only a matter of seconds…to disappear. I always thought he got it from his mother.

Shifting, I turn back to those behind me and smile. I get ready to speak, but an almost forgotten voice beats me to it.

"Man, I want one of those…" That voice… I know that voice.

That crazy bastard! Moving up the steps, it is as an illusion climbs the stairs. It just doesn't seem possible that he had survived….the explosion, the destruction…the power. "How did you survive!? How…"

He laughs, slowly walking up the stairs. "You, good sir, need to read up on the power of Divine Intervention."

Shaking my head, I cannot help but watch as he moves, carrying the large sword upon his shoulder, letting the blade aim backwards as he moves. Resting in his other hand…is something I remember…remember all too well. Resting in his other hand is that…book. Coming to us, he stops, twists his blade in his hand and slams the tip hard into the stone.

Laughing unusually loud, Tok cannot help himself. "Mon, wat are'ya…a cat?"

Smiling, Voat shakes his head. "Nah…not possible…I didn't land on my feet."

Even I cannot refrain myself, and we all laugh. Well…all of us except for one. "Voat Brighton you are crazy!" Limping towards him, she slaps his face firmly, "Those stunts could have gotten you killed! And aren't you afraid of heights? You could have fallen! Ok, maybe you actually did, but what if died?! You…"

Stopping she leans forward towards his face, but he shifts back, avoiding her reach just barely. Her eyes pierce into him, shifting back and forth searching for a multitude of answers to her equally as numerous questions.

"Why…?"

A heavy sigh follows. "I am sorry my dear…the chill has frozen even my heart."

She leans back, a look of distraught upon her face. Inside, we know the pain surging within her, but maybe she understands. Maybe she understands his…

"Screw it."

His head moves forward, finding her lips with ease. For a minute, they are the only two in this world. For a minute, it is nothing but them and their romance. For a minute, their spirits intertwine, pulsating to the beat of their hearts; such a wonderful sight to see, the romance of two…drowning all sorrows with hope.

Sadly, their minute lasts just that.

Coughing, the usual interrupter speaks. "Sorry ta disturb ya'two…but…I be need'n dat, my broddah."

It takes the man some time to separate himself from her, but finally, he is able to draw back, extend his arm and aim the forgotten text to the troll. Taking it, he gazes upon its pages for a minute before hurriedly moving towards the steps.

"Tok, what are going to do with that?" Shouting to the darting troll, Phin attempts to find the answer before Tok shows it. Coming to the side of the portal, he holds the book in his hands for a second, letting its pages fill him with the power. In a flash, he aims himself towards the haze behind said portal, throws the book into the air, letting it float gently upward, stop, then glide down. Just as it reaches his head level, he drags his staff back, whips it forward and in a flash of brilliant light, lets it slam into the book.

Like a rocket it flies, soaring into the haze. Like a rocket it flies into nothingness, vanishing like the dragons.

"Good riddance, ya nasty'ting!"

Moving back, he gets a yell from Khadgar as he heads for the stairs. "Couldn't have done it better myself, good sir."

Instantly, he turns back to the flurry of mages that are yelling and screaming random things at him of all different varieties. Just barely I can make out a few of the shouts amidst the storm of cries.

"The trembling has awoken the Blue Dragons! They return to…" A mage in a blue robe screams wildly.

"Dalaran is not ready yet!" Another slaps his forward.

"Khadgar, the undead are moving!" The first drives more bad news to Khadgar.

"Khadgar, did you see? The Deathknight lives! He possesses the light!" A third chimes in.

"Yes, Khadgar, maybe we can get more to follow in his wake!"

At that, I shut out the sound of the children like cries, however, forcing another sight upon me. Lifting debris and cannons, and sadly fallen soldiers, the warriors that survived begin to clean up the mess.

Already, everything appears to return to normal. Even the troll comes back to the normal pack of adventurers. Yes, the average, normal pack of travelers. A deathknight holds a mighty warrior in his arms, while an elderly mage fights with his charred hat. Trollish charm brings a nice voodoo like feel to the group, while this old fool of a soldier watches them all.

Disturbing my thoughts, I notice something. From the corner of my eye, I catch sight of Khadgar marching quickly towards us. Stopping, he turns to Voat and sighs. "Sorry to disturb you all, but Voat…the mages wish to speak with you."

Nodding, Voat gives the lady a kiss on her forehead, lets go and follows Khadgar to the top of the stairs. There, the poor man is met with a flurry of hugs, shouts, and questions of all. Such a strange sight.

Yes, just like us, just like I was saying. No, we definitely are not average.

And we are definitely more than adventurers. Today, I have realized that I have gained more than traveling buddies. Today, I have found that over the past few days, that I have went from a foolish man to a loving father.

Today, I gained a sense of accomplishment. Today, I gained a group of friends. Today, I gained a family. Today, I lost a son.

But today, I gained a hero.


	24. Chapter 23: So the Spree Begins

So the Spree Begins

I done tink dey all be gone.

Mon, dat be tak'n foreva! None of dem want'd ta leave dis place. Yes, da skies be betta, and the air clean'a, but come on, mon! I be needing dis time. Mov'n fast, me feet carry me quickly ova'da massive statue. It done stretch into da sky, it does. Da stone is made from da temples wall demselves.

Wat a great sight.

Dem Draeneis be putt'n a lot of work into der honoring. Dey be bedda den I tought. But of course, dey not be bedda den a good troll. Nope, not bedda den a good troll.

Me feet scuffle across da hard ground, meh'large toes digging dirt as I move. Gett'n closa', I notice dat dis statue be a lot bigga' den I imagined. As I near, I notice da writ'n on the sides of da statue again. I read dem once, so I do not be read'n dem again, but I do know dat da Draenei wrote da pledge in many languages.

I can read all of dem, but, again, I be lazy, and not want'n to, so too bad.

I here now, at da base of da mighty structure. In front of me, I can see da soil where dey done buried da boy. Perfect structure, if ya ask me. Da borders look perfect, the mound evens look perfect. Even do da tiny fence dey built around da perfectly drawn out grave looks perfect.

Dragging me staff ova' da mound, I test ta see if it really done be perfect.

Oppsie. Me staff done slam into the ground, now dere be a hole! Wat have I done. A smile creeps ova' me face, while I turn from da pile. Gently, it begins to shake, the dirt trembl'n. Looks like some'tin be mov'n under dat dirt. I done tink they made a mistake. Oh well, not me problem.

"Farewell, mon." Smiling, a tought crosses me mind. "Well…I mean cya'latta."

Wat? A troll can practice da voodoo wheneva' he pleases. But you…don't be practicing da voodoo.

Yet.


End file.
